The 7th Year
by SpringBabe
Summary: It's James' and Lily's 7th year,relationships start and everyone is still getting over the murder of Nick even if it happened 2 years ago.The girls haven't seen Max since she ran away and Dylan isn't the prankster he once was.Sequel 2 Kids with wings
1. Before the year Starts

The 7th Year

_**The 7**__**th**__** Year  
**_A James Potter and Lily Evans fan fiction

**As I have mentioned in my other stories this is not written by J. but by a teenager who isn't making any money from this all that I want is for people to read what I think happened when James and Lily were in their final year. This story connects with Max and Hogwarts since I decided that I would write about their other years since I couldn't find a big plot. I have included a recap at the beginning of this story though so it won't seem like a big gap between the two stories. Sorry if you wanted to know more but the ideas for James and Lily's 7****th**** year came to me before idea's for their second year did.  
Hope you enjoy it and please Review, don't be too mad at me because I decided to jump straight to their 7****th**** year but I'm hoping this will make up for it.  
SpringBabe.**

Chapter 1: Before the year starts.

(Lily's POV)

"Mum, Dad! It's arrived!" I shouted from my room down to my parents in the kitchen.

I flipped my 7th and last Hogwarts letter over and over like there was some mistake and that it was for someone else not me, only if it was from someone else I never would have gotten the first letter that told me I was a witch. I kept the first letter for proof just in case I woke up and it was all a dream. The letter was hidden under the pull out floorboard with all my photos of my friends at Hogwarts. I knew who was in the photos, there was my favourite one of me, Kerry Scott, Alice Smith and Max Ride who was my best friend until she left after the disaster with her boyfriend Nick who was her adopted brother at Hogwarts so that no one would think their family was weird. Max and Nick along with Dylan, Monique, Amelia and Hamish had the biggest secret in the whole school. They were brought up in dog cages in a lab in Arizona, America. Scientists meddled with their DNA so long story short they were 98% human and 2% bird. Out of the 98% human they had 50% magic in them and Max was a witch along with her adopted sister Monique and cousin Amelia who isn't really her cousin. Then the boys Nick, Dylan who was her cousin and Hamish who is Amelia's brother and cousin of Max and Dylan. They all lived with Dr Martinez and her daughter Ella next door. Max was Dr Martinez's daughter but the others had no relation to Max, Dr Martinez and Ella at all. To hide the weirdness the pretended that Dylan's mum along with Hamish and Amelia's mum were sisters to Dr Martinez and they both died in the same car crash Dr Martinez pretend to take them in since she couldn't split them up from Max after what they had been through. Nick and Monique both had dark skin so Dr Martinez pretend said she'll adopt them when really she adopted them all except Max and Ella.

Well anyway Max, Nick and Dylan were the oldest and the same age as me, Monique and Ella were two years younger and then Hamish was three years younger and Amelia would have just turned 10. Max was my best friend and in our group of 4 she along with Kerry were the trouble makers, pulling pranks on the Marauders (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew) or with them. Then there was Alice the quiet one around everyone else but with us girls she wouldn't shut up but then she was the best at getting us out the sticky situations Max and Kerry got us into. I could relate more to Alice since she wasn't so keen on breaking the rules as me but would join Max and Kerry when detention was on the line. Then there was me, I'm the one that kept Max and Kerry from breaking the records of detentions that the Marauders, Nick and Dylan set.

In our first 3 years of school Max and Kerry hung out with the Marauders, Nick and Dylan then Max and Sirius got close and started dating. They broke apart in our third year when Max started to see Nick more than in a brotherly way. Then we drifted away from the guys much to my liking since it stopped James Potter from asking me out every spare second of the day we had. Max and Sirius tried to stay friends but it didn't work since Nick was Sirius's roommate. Then in the middle of the 4th year Max and Nick started dating, everyone in the school was confused as to why they were going out since they were told that Nick was Max's adopted brother. Then their story was out in the open, they had hidden it from the whole school since they didn't want people constantly bugging them about having wings and being able to fly. Of course once everyone knew they were always approached by students asking if they could see them flying. Anyway one night towards the end of 4th year Max and Nick were flying around in the forbidden forest when Nick was hit with the killing curse by one of the 7th year Death Eaters(If someone is hit by the killing curse they don't survive). Max was an emotional wreak since Nick was her soul mate. Everyone tried to cheer her up but we were all grieving. Dylan, Monique and Ella tried to get her out of our dorm room but she wouldn't move from her bed. She stayed there for a week and we all left her to give her some space, even the Cummin twins knew not to bother her and were grieving as well. Then a week before the year ended she left, didn't take her stuff a small bag with a change of clothes I think and flew out the window. Then she left the rest of us worse than we were before. She was like a sister to me, Kerry and Alice and more than a sister to Sirius since he never got over her. The four of us had a few cheerfully conversations with the Cummins Twins and were friends but they were never as close as the four of us were but they were the only ones that got me, Kerry and Alice through it all and got us through the shook of her bed being left alone in the 5th year. Without knowing it I was looking at all my photos in the last year, there was only one that Alice had managed to take where I was laughing at something that James said the rest of them that involved me and James had me shouting no at his requests to go out with me. I stopped at the one where Sirius was hugging Max, Kerry was getting a pigging back by Dylan, James and Remus were pulling faces, Nick was shooting glances at Max and Sirius, The Cummins Twins were in-between me and Alice while Peter was taking the picture. I glanced next door where the rest of Max's family and flock as she called them lived. They were down to members since Nick was murdered and Max ran away. I wished that she would come back when I looked next door and knock on the door or come and see but she never came back and I never heard from her since she left our lives.

"Well did you get it?" Mum asked as she stood in the doorway of my room.

"Huh," I said as I was pulled back into reality.

"The Head Girl badge, did you get it?" Mum repeated again trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Oh right that." I replied.

It had been half an hour since I shouted to mum telling her my letter was here. "Sorry got side tracked."

"Oh hunny I know you miss her but I'm sure it would have been the hardest on her with what happened." Mum said as she saw the photograph I put aside of me and Max laughing and smiling days before the incident.

"I know I just wish she would come back, not to school but back home next door." I replied.

Mum nodded and sat there on the bed next to me. I knew she wanted me to open my letter but she didn't want to push me when I was thinking about Max.

"Well do you want to open it with me?" I asked since I didn't want to disappoint her. The envelope was heavier and bulkier than usual but I didn't want to think I got Head Girl in case I didn't and I didn't want to be disappointed. Now that the war started I started to prepare for the worst and a silly thing like Head Girl didn't matter to me as much as it used too.

I tipped the envelope upside down and the scarlet and gold badge with Head Girl written on it fell out along with three pieces of parchment and the scarlet train ticket that never got used. I had wanted to be Head Girl ever since I got my prefect badge and now I wanted it less since what I really wanted was for Max to come back and James to stop being so arrogant, asking me out all the time but I was still excited and happy that Dumbledore chose me.

Mums squeals of delight covered mine and we were both jumping up and down that we didn't her Petunia come in after spending the whole day with her boyfriend Vernon Dursley.

"Has the freak been made the geek of the school," Petunia sneered as she past my room. I saw a flash of silver on her left hand as she walked into her room.

Ever since I got back from school in my first year Petunia had been calling be a freak, mainly because she was jealous that she never got to go and that Mum and Dad were proud of me since I put in more effort than Petunia and tried harder. They were ecstatic when my owl result came and I got Outstanding for everything.

"Did she get it?" Dad asked as he came to see what we were fusing over.

"Yep." I replied with a smile. Not a huge smile but big enough to make my parents happy. I was happy that I got the badge I really was but with the war nothing seemed to matter except for surviving and being with the ones you love.

Mum and Dad left to cook tea while I read the book list, instructions saying the same thing they normally did like the train leaves at exactly 11:00am on September the 1st from Kings cross station. Dumbledore had added an extra letter congratulating me.

'_Dear Miss Lily Ann-Marie Evans,  
Congratulations on getting the Head Girl badge and all the other teachers agree with me when I said you were the best candidate for the job since you are a wonderful role model and a top student in all your classes. You will be given special privileges with this badge such as your own dormitory, own carriage to share with the Head Boy and the ability to dock and give points to houses as well as detentions. I ask that you and the Head Boy will hold the meeting for the prefects on the train to Hogwarts and give them instructions for patrols.  
Looking forward to seeing you this year and don't forget that dazzling smile I knew you have since the other students will need you to wear it during these dark times, remember if you need to see me use the words Bertie Bolts.  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore.'_

I placed the parchments back in the envelope with my ticket and placed the badge on my chest of draws since I didn't need to wear it till I was on the train. I went downstairs to the kitchen to help prepare for dinner which was my favourite, lamb casserole. I was allowed to use magic this summer after turning 17 at the end of January and I was able to set the table quickly as well as keeping the casserole warm after it was taken off the stove. Petunia kept glaring at me with every mouthful she ate.

"Oh Lily we must get you a present how about a car since you can now drive." Mum said as she helped herself to her second serve.

Petunia stopped with her spoon halfway to her mouth. "How come she gets a car and she hasn't even finished school yet. I had to get a job to save up so I could buy my own car and no one even asked how my date went since it is more important than a stupid badge for freaks." Petunia roared standing up.

"Petunia darling, it's not nice for you to call your sister that and besides Lily has tried hard in everything she does while I hardly ever saw you studying in your last year." Mum told her.

"Well it can't be hard with what she has to do all she has to do is wave that bloody stick and she gets outstanding results well this is why I'm marrying Vernon, to get away from all of this." Petunia shouted as she pushed her chair back.

"You're getting married to Vernon?" Dad asked surprised. Mum and Dad didn't like Vernon and I had never met him because I was at school when they first met and he was never at our house.

"Yes, he took me on the most romantic date and proposed, he also gave me this wonderful diamond ring." Petunia held out her hand and showed mum and dad the ring.

Mum got up and congratulated her with a fake smile then she took her into the living room where they planed the wedding. Dad didn't look happy and just sat in his seat finishing his plate. I took my plate, mums and Petunias and put them in the dishwasher since mum preferred it that way instead of my cleaning them with magic. I got rid of the scraps and rest of the uneaten casserole with magic though since it was such a waste to go in the bin.

I talked with dad for a bit and he asked me about, Hogwarts, classes, friends and boyfriends then someone he asked about James Potter. I excused myself and went to bed.

(James' POV)

"OMG! OMG!" I gasped as I tore the envelope opened and tipped out everything in it. Three pieces of parchment floated out as well as two badges. I knew I was getting the Quiditch Captain badge since I got it last year, but I defiantly didn't expect the Head Boy Badge. I pulled out the two way mirror I shared with Sirius from my pocket and called him by saying his name.

Sirius' face appeared in the mirror, "what's up Prongs? I was just about to open my letter."

"Come do it in here you need to see something." I told him and in five seconds Sirius was in my room with a pop. "You could use the door you don't need to apparate." I told him.

"No way Dumbledore has completely lost his marbles, why would he make you Head Boy instead of Remus or me." Sirius laughed and I rolled my eyes since there was no way Sirius could be Head Boy.

Sirius laughing so much that he ended up on the floor rolling around. Mum and Dad came up since they could here Sirius from in the kitchen.

"Prongs, made Head Boy." Sirius said standing up and started laughing again.

Both mum and dad looked surprised, they didn't expect this neither of us did, then dad started laughing along with Sirius.

"What are you going to do when Remus finds out his badge is missing when he gets his letter." Dad joked since we all knew that Dumbledore wasn't going to make a mistake like slipping a badge into the wrong letter.

"It's actually mine." I said showing them the letter Dumbledore wrote to me as proof.

"He has defiantly lost his marbles." Sirius said as he opened his letter. "Hey Prongs I've been made assistant Captain to you so now you can't boss me around." Sirius said showing me his shiny new badge.

I inspected it and it was the same as mine except it said assistant Captain not Captain.

"Well we better go met Remus in Diagon Alley," I said grabbing my cloak.

We had all made plans to meet up in Diagon Alley the day we got our letters then Remus was going to stay over for a week before going home since the full moon was two days before we left. Peter told us he couldn't since his mother was sick or something so the three of us got to joke around. Sirius and I were taking the same classes; Remus was as well except he was also doing Muggle studies this year.

(Lily's POV)

I looked around the platform since it was going to be the last time I was to board the train to Hogwarts unless I was coming home for Christmas but mum and dad had already told me that Petunia was inviting the Dursley's over and she didn't want me there. It was crowded with kids dragging trunks towards the train, and hugging their parent's goodbye. I was trying to spot Kerry, Alice, Perri and Mellissa but I couldn't see much with the smoke coming from the train. I hugged my parents goodbye and pushed my trunk onto the train. I had ten minutes to find my friends before the train left.

"Lily." Someone called from behind me.

I saw Monique and Ella with Amelia waiting for Dylan and Hamish to appear through the barrier. Dylan used to be best friends with James and Sirius but after Max left he became quiet, never pulled a prank, joke or got a detention since. Ella was wearing a prefect badge on her tee since she didn't want to wear her robes until she got to Hogwarts.

"Congratulations." I said to Ella, "I had no idea which one of you was going to get it."

Dylan and Hamish appeared followed by Dr Martinez. I forgot that Hamish was starting this year but I was surprised that Dylan wasn't wearing a prefect badge since I thought he would have gotten it when Remus got the Head Boy badge since I was certain he would get it. Dylan helped Hamish and the two girls put their trunks on the train and said hi to me but that was it.

"Still haven't heard anything?" I asked Dr Martinez referring to Max when the others left. She shook her head and went to say goodbye to the others. I spotted Kerry and Alice by the train and approached them.

"Congratulations." Kerry said, "I knew you would get it."

"Have any off you seen the twins?" I asked.

"No Perri sent me an owl yesterday telling me she got the prefect badge and thought I was going to get it and their getting dropped off at the station since their brother as some speech to make today." Alice told me. "Any idea who Head Boy is?"

"No, I think its Remus but I thought his prefect badge would go to Dylan but as long as it isn't Potter I'm happy." I said.

The whistle signalling everyone to get on the train was blown and the three of us hopped on dragging our trunks to an empty compartment. I left my trunk by the window and went to the Prefect meeting promising them that I would make it as short as possible. I was walking down the train when I saw James and Remus come out of the compartment they were sharing with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They saw me and Remus smiled while James stared.

"I knew you would get it," Remus told me as I walked up to them.

I was surprised when I saw that Remus still had his Prefect badge. "I thought you were going to be Head Boy." I said shocked.

"No James stole that from me." He joked.

I glared at James who glanced nervously down at the ground, "well let's go then." I said.

I hoped you liked this chapter, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon since I still have 3 weeks of holidays to go then I think my school year will be too busy for me to update often so I will try to get as much done as I can.

SpringBabe.


	2. Settling In

The 7th Year

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, not much to say except for here is the second chapter.  
SpringBabe.**

Chapter 2: Settling in.

(James' POV)  
"So how was the meeting?" Sirius asked as Remus and I entered the compartment.

"If I had to sum it up in one word it would be interesting." Remus told him. "Lily kept shooting glances towards James and Ella is a Prefect."

"She couldn't get enough of you huh Prongs." Sirius said cockily.

"Actually if looks could kill James wouldn't be here right now, I think he should wait till she cools down to ask her out." Remus replied.

"Wait Ella, Max's Sister Ella." Sirius said taking in what Remus said before.

"Yeah how many other Ella's do we know? And the 7th year Gryffindor girl Prefect wasn't there so I have no idea who it is." Remus said.

"Hey guys I was thinking," I said to invite myself in the conversation.

"Wow for once you were thinking." Sirius joked.

"Hey was it me that told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow?" I asked. "And didn't I have to think to save his life?"

"Okay, okay, you can think." Sirius said.

"Anyway we need to try and bring Dylan back to the fun prankster he used to be." I said.

"Yeah that's a great idea but how do we do that we tried all of 5th year and didn't we give up last year?" Sirius asked.

"But it's his last year, and now that I'm head boy I know all the passwords to all the common rooms and..."

Remus cut me off "If you want to impress Lily I would think that you wouldn't be telling us the passwords to the common rooms."

"Yeah I guess but we still need to invite Dylan into our group." I said, "What do you say Wormy?" Peter had been staring out the window since we had got back from the meeting.

"Huh," Peter said.

"Pete you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied and went back to staring out the window.

"Well were almost there and I think we need to get changed into our robes." Remus said lowering his trunk from the baggage section above the seats.

(Lily's POV)

"Potter as in James Potter is Head Boy." Alice stated.

"Yep I have no idea how I'm going to be able to share a common room with him." I replied.

We spent the rest of the trip talking about classes, teachers, crushes and Alice had to add she had a boyfriend.

"Who!" Kerry and I said at the same time.

"6th year Ravenclaw Kevin Lader." She replied.

I was surprised I would have thought that if she was going to go out with anyone she would go out with 6th year Frank Longbottom who had a crush on her since he laid eyes on her. He was about like James except that he didn't constantly ask her out but followed her around and did sweet things for her like pick up her books when she dropped them, encourage her and always gave her compliments. The conversation got on and we got changed it to our robes once the lights went on then we got onto the topic about Max. None of us, even the Marauders could talk about Max and Nick if they were brought up in a conversation. I don't know who asked but one of us asked if we had heard anything. I think we all wanted to ask but just didn't want to voice our thoughts in case we hurt one another. We were all silent and I let out a breath of relief as the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station.

I hoped off the train and helped the prefects direct the other students to the carriages and boats. I was next to Ella and since this was her first experience at prefect duties I showed her the ropes. Dylan stayed with me and I think he was hoping to get a carriage with someone he knew so I didn't object. I saw Hamish ask Ella for directions and I gave her a little nod as she told him where to go. Hagrid of course was shouting out for the first years anyway so Hamish and Ella didn't need to worry.

Once everyone got to their spots I hoped on the second to last carriage with Kerry, Alice, Dylan, Perri and Mellissa who were waiting for us at the station among to Aurors protecting the castle and Hogsmeade.

"Hey so has anyone heard anything?" Mellissa asked.

Dylan immediately looked out the window, Perri shot her sister a look (she must have told her not to ask) Kerry looked down at the ground, Alice at the roof of the carriage so I decided that someone had to answer and it was going to be me. "No," I whispered quietly.

It took us less than 5 minutes to get up to the castle with the thestrals pulling us and I was glad when we got to the great hall since the rest of the ride was in awkward silence. Dylan took his seat opposite the guys while we took our seats further away. I didn't want to sit anywhere near James since I didn't want to be asked out and I knew that there would be more of that when we were alone together. Ella and Monique sat with Dylan and talked with Remus and Sirius, I wasn't looking at James so I had no idea if he was talking to the two girls or not. Curiosity got the best of me and I snuck a look, James was looking down at his empty plate, he must have felt me looking at him because he quickly looked up at me. I shot him a glare (I didn't even know why) and turned back to Perri who was telling us about her brother's speech.

"It was so boring, all I wanted to do was sneak away and apparate her but I knew that mother would have a heart attack if she saw me missing so I had to endure the rest of the speech having no idea what he was talking about." Perri said and Mellissa nodded next to her.

I had no idea what their brother did but I knew that he was smart since he was in Ravenclaw. I had only met him once and spoken to him once and he put the biggest words possible in a sentence.

The Great Hall doors boomed open and the bunch of first years walked in. There was only a small group this year since after the murder some parents decided to home school there students, Mum and Dad offered to pull me out and enrol me back in Muggle schooling but I refused since magic was part of my life. Ella, Monique, Dylan and Hamish had the same choice but like me they wanted to stay or in Hamish's sake start Hogwarts. I saw Hamish at the front of the pack of first years and he gave me a small wave. I waved back and mouthed Gryffindor to him. I think Ella and Monique were trying to tell him the same thing because he kept nodding and pointing at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall told the students what to do and Hamish looked relieved since I knew that Ella and Monique told him that it was terrible.

There were only four students before Professor McGonagall said, "Denton Hamish."

Hamish looked like he could take on the world as he walked up to the stool and put the hat one his head. If I had to chose out of the sorting which one was the best it would have to be Hamish's since he actually talked to the hat out loud when everyone talked to it in their head, the best part was when he shouted I want to be in Gryffindor. The hat had to agree with him and shouted Gryffindor right after him.

Hamish ran over to our table and squeezed in between Ella and Monique joining in their conversation that James had now joined. They were probably discussing how James was going to get me to agree to go out with him.

(James POV)  
Hamish got sorted into Gryffindor (of course) and I think he showed everyone he was brave when he shouted out loud in front of the whole school and talked to the hat out loud as if it was normal. Nothing seemed to scare the kid until he mentioned he was scared of flying after what happened with Nick. Dylan hadn't flown at school for two years until the end of last year when Ella and Monique found the room of Requirement. The two girls asked for it to be a place for Monique and Dylan to fly, amazingly it expanded to half the size of the forest and it was designed the exact way the forest was. Dylan was going to get his wings taken off but once he was shown the room he changed his mind and I knew that they were all excited to show Hamish.

The sorting didn't go for long and the food appeared. I was glad since my stomach can barely last through the sorting but it's funny to watch Padfoot suffer since he inhales his food. Once all the food disappeared Dumbledore started his speech. Warning us not to go in the Forbidden Forest, to check the list of items not to use in Flich's office. I made a mental note to see what items we weren't suppose to use so we could use them. Then he announced the new DADA teacher, Professor Silvia Semter and to be honest she looked like the kind of Professor that wasn't to be messed with but that be it much more interesting when we pranked them. There was also the mention of the Aurors standing guard in around Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade when we visited since no one wanted to miss out on visits to the town. Once he was done the prefects were ordered to show the first years to their common rooms. Ella was showing the first years to the Gryffindor tower but Monique wanted to show Hamish the room. I joined her since I wanted to see his reaction and since Dylan was going I wanted to try a cheer him up enough to make jokes at least. We tagged along with the Gryffindor first years and at the 7th floor instead of turning left we turned right ignoring the crazy knight trying to duel with us jumping into different portraits. We made it and I think Hamish was wondering why we were staring at the blank wall. Before he could speak Monique started walking up and back three times when the double doors appeared.

"Wow!" the first year gasped stunned.

"You just have to pace back and forth three times while thinking of what you want to the room to turn into." Monique told him opening the doors and showing him the room. "But it doesn't work if someone is already in there using the room for a different reason you need.

The room had real trees growing, and the roof was charmed to make it look like the sky, black with shinning stars and half a moon since the full moon was a few days ago.

"Cool isn't." Dylan grinned. I had a hard time keeping a shocked look off my face since this was the first time I had seem him grin since the end of 4th year.

Hamish tested the room and his wings out then we walked out and back to the common room where Lily was waiting impatiently and angry.

"Where have you been? McGonagall came up to find you and me so she could show us our Head dorms and wanted to show both of us at the same time while you've been frolicking around the taking all the time you need to get back here with a first year and waiting after curfew to bring him back!" Lily yelled.

Dylan and Monique had the sense to leave before things got nasty but Hamish had no idea how to get to his dorm and was looking awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot.

"Up those stairs and there will be a dorm that says 1st year boys." I told him turning away from Lily, when I turned back she was still glaring at me. "Would you stop with the glaring?"

"Well I'm waiting for an answer." She replied.

"We were showing Hamish something." I replied quietly, I looked around the room, not many people were in their dorms but it surprised me when the Marauders weren't there.

"What will you showing him? Never mind I don't want to know, follow me I'll show you to your room." Lily said still glaring as she led me out the common room.

We didn't have to go far, probably only 10 metres where she stopped in front of a suit of armour with the Gryffindor badge on its left side of its chest. Lily prodded it with her wand and said the password out loud for me to hear and remember 'Bubbling Butterbeer'. The knight moved to the side and showed a small passageway.

"Hey Prongs, where did you get too? This couch is way more comfy than the ones in the Gryffindor common room." Sirius said bouncing up and down. Lily looked like she wanted to shout at him but didn't.

"I was showing Hamish the room." I said hoping that Lily wouldn't catch on.

"You mean the Room of Requirement. The one that Monique asked for it to give her a safe place to fly?" Lily asked.

"Yep how did you know?" I asked.

"Ella and Monique told me as soon as they found it last year. Sorry for having a go at you I know how scared Hamish was of flying in the forest before he came here." Lily said.

"Umm... that's okay." I replied since I was taken back a little from her change of tone.

Lily left and went to her room; I stayed in our common room with Sirius, Peter and Remus. I had no idea how they persuaded Lily to let them in but I was surprised that she did and sure that Remus was the one to persuade her since she hated Sirius as much as me.

"So how did you persuade Lily to let you in here?" I asked taking a seat next to Sirius.

"Ask Moony." Sirius replied looking through a Quiditch magazine. Sirius never used our real names but our nicknames to go with our animagi or werewolf forms.

I turned to Remus who just shrugged and flipped through one of his text books. "Well since you are all very social I'm going to see what my room looks like."

"Okay, hey Prongs since Lily is having a sleepover with the girls would I be able to sleepover?" Sirius asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I guess, go get your stuff, Moony, Wormy want 2 sleepover?" I asked.

"Already got my stuff," Sirius said waving his wand and summoning his mattress, quilt and pillow.

Remus and Peter decided to go and get their stuff without magic and offered to ask Dylan as well. They came back 5 minutes later after I had seen my room and bathroom which led to Lily's room. I could hear the girls talking through the bathroom wall and was half surprised to hear Perri and Mellissa laughing. I knew that Kerry and Alice would be their but I didn't expect the twins. Dylan wasn't with the boys and told them he wasn't coming but I didn't want him on his own in our room since I was scared he would do what Max did. I went to the Gryffindor common room to see Dylan and was surprised to see him sitting with Frank Longbottom and the other 6th year guys.

"Hey Dylan, I was expecting you to come back with Remus and Peter." I said.

"Well I..." Dylan said but I cut him off.

"Come and join us." I said.

I went up to our dormitory and levitated his mattress and bedding downstairs. Dylan had no choice but to follow and I didn't mind him hearing the password to the Head Dorm since I knew he wouldn't ruin it like Sirius would.

(Lily's POV)

"I think, I've been too hard on James." When I came back up to my room after letting James in.

"You think." The 4 girls said in unison. They were all staying over the night since they wanted to try out my new dorm and common room.

"Okay, I know I have been, maybe I should be nicer to him." I replied.

"Yeah and then go out with he a stop him from asking you out." Perri chuckled.

"You know he hasn't asked me out yet." I said shocking them all.

"Really. No way I doubt it." Kerry snorted.

"I'm serious maybe he doesn't like me anymore." I said.

"Yeah right," Mellissa said and got the rest of us laughing for 5 minutes.

"Well we should probably go down to the common room since I don't think we'll all fit in here." I said gasping for air after laughing for so long and went to pull my bedding off my bed.

The girls followed and we all levitated our stuff down. Sirius, Remus and Peter were still there and had their bedding with them. James walked in the door followed by Dylan and the bedding he was levitating collided with mine.

"Oh, so you're having a sleepover as well." I stated.

"Yep and I'm guessing none of us are going to be able to fit in our rooms so we're both going to have to sleep in the common room." James grinned.

I resisted the urge to shout at him and sighed as I made a spot for my mattress. I knew everyone was looking at me expecting me to shout but I was going to see how long I could go without shouting at James. After the shock wore off of me not disagreeing everyone else found spots for their mattresses.

"You know I think we could invite Ella and Monique as well." I suggested.

"But if we invite them then we have to invite Hamish." Dylan said.

"Well I'm sure they can all fit but no one else." I said.

James went to get Hamish while I went to get the two 5th years. I was a little worried about Hamish sleeping in the same room as us since he had bad digestion and I guess we were saving his roommates from it for the first night. The girls were excited and overenthusiastic about sleeping over with us and grabbed their bedding so quickly that I don't think anyone could have moved so fast. We bet James and Hamish back and they found a spot next to Kerry and Alice. James and Hamish arrived and set up his bed in between Sirius and James since they were his idols and James was pushed right next to the door. In the end we were all sitting on our beds and conversing with each other even the guys. I never realised how funny Sirius was and if he didn't go from girl to girl each week (his longest relationship was 5 months with Max and 3 weeks with another girl) I wouldn't mind being friends with him. James was less arrogant then he was last year but still thought he was the best at everything. Remus was the same and I was glad that Dylan was talking again. Hamish wanted to do everything that James did and was like a younger version of Peter. I was glad to see that Peter wasn't copying everything James and Sirius did. Monique and Ella wanted to be included with the guys and us. Kerry still kept her friendship with the guys and was close to them in a no relationship way. Alice was in her comfort zone with the guys and wouldn't shut up, Perri and Mellissa had changed so much since I met them. They were attention seekers in our first year but now they were happy to listen and join in conversations when it was appropriate for them too. Then there was me. I knew I had changed, I used to be one to stick to rules but now I knew it was life to break a few. Once I got me prefect badge I relaxed a bit but then the O. arrived and I was more frantic then I had ever been. Now that I was Head Girl I didn't want it as much or to be known as the goody two shoes but if James was Head Boy and still pranking I could loosen up and break a few rules.

Bowls of lollies later and glasses of butterbeer we decided to get to sleep since we had classes the next morning. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was scarlet red with gold numbers and a gold lion revelling that it was 11:30. Hamish was hypo and the two 5th years where chatting to Perri and Mellissa about fashion but the rest of us decided that we should sleep. Remus was the first to crash which wasn't surprising since the full moon was two days ago, then Kerry who fell asleep on my bed and I knew there was no waking her up. I moved to Kerry's bed and tried to get to sleep which was hard since I was in the middle of Perri, Mellissa, Ella and Monique who were still talking. James and Sirius were the next to go followed by Ella and Monique who had decided to stop talking about fashion. I think I feel asleep before Hamish, Perri, Mellissa and Peter but I wasn't sure because I woke up the next morning and everyone was still asleep. I took this opportunity to get in the shower first, once I got dressed into my robes and came back down where the others were starting to stir. Kerry, Sirius and Remus were the only ones still in a deep slumber.

"Up and at em." I shouted cheerfully to make sure everyone was fully awake. James groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Perri and Mellissa were able to wake up just how they went to sleep with neat straight hair. Kerry and Remus stirred but Sirius wouldn't budge.

"I know how to wake him." James said going up to our bathroom and bringing back a bucket of ice cold water.

He poured it over Sirius who shouted. "Bloody Hell Prongs, you didn't need to do that."

"I did if you want to get to breakfast on time." James replied waving his wand to dry the carpet and Sirius.

I stifled a laugh as everyone began to get ready to head down to the Great Hall. We all decided to go down in a big group and when we got down Professor McGonagall was waiting with a mound of schedules for us to give the prefects to give the rest of their houses.

I glanced at my schedule I had a double free period straight after breakfast followed by Transfiguration then double Herbology at the end of the day. I glanced at everyone else's and they all had the same. When I handed Peter his I noticed that he had 13 frees and was only taking 4 classes a week compared to my 7 classes and my 7 frees and week.

"Well looks like we have plenty of time to get to Transfiguration." I said as I grabbed some breakfast.

"Good I need to plan when to have Quiditch tryouts?" James said.

"No you and I need to plan what day Prefects patrol." I said.

I loved tormenting people and hearing James grown since I made him do something he didn't want to do. "Come on it won't take long." I said leading him back to our common room.

**That's the second chapter. I hope you like it and I hope I haven't changed Lily and James too quickly. I really like fan fictions on James and Lily so that is why I'm updating so quickly cause I hate waiting for the next chapter and I'm going back to school in 2 weeks so I'm trying to get as much done as I can. Please Review.  
SpringBabe.**


	3. Good and Bad Sides

The 7th Year

**Here is chapter 3 and I'm not spending my whole time on the computer but once an idea comes I can write fast and need to get it down fast. Please Read and Review and I hope you like it.  
SpringBabe not J.. **

Chapter 3: The Good and Bad Sides.

(James POV)

"Okay we need to balance the schedule out so no one gets a better choice than others." Lily mentioned once we got back to our common room.

"Lily can I ask you something?" I asked.

"No I won't go out with you." She stated.

"I wasn't going to ask that I was wondering why you didn't shout at Sirius last night or me when I suggested we all sleep together."

"Oh well, I've just decided to give you a chance since I haven't given you one since we met and I keep forgetting that you can change along with everyone else."

I sat there silently as Lily drew up a time table.

"If you want to you can work out your Quiditch tryouts." Lily said.

"No it's okay, I'll do this first since Prefects will be patrolling tonight and Quiditch tryouts won't be until this weekend or next."

"Well I've got a question to ask." Lily said. "Why haven't you asked me out yet?"

"Do you want me to?" I asked and she shook her head. "Well because I've realised that I should have accepted no when I first asked."

She smiled weakly and I think she looked slightly disappointed. I felt guilty since that wasn't the reason though I would have asked her out 10 times already if Remus didn't tell me not to and speak some sense in me. "I think we should give the Slytherin's the later times, the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's the middle times and the Gryffindor's the earlier times on Monday and Saturday. Then on Tuesday through to Thursday we should have the Gryffindor's and Slytherins in the middle, Hufflepuff's later and Ravenclaw's earlier and you can chose Sundays." I suggested.

Lily looked at me impressed and I did my best not to grin but couldn't stop myself for smiling. "Okay then on Sunday the Slytherin's can go last again, Gryffindor's earliest then Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's." She suggested flipping her red hair behind her ear.

"I thought you said to make it fair." I enquired.

"Yeah but I was impressed with what you said so I think its okay to keep it as it is." Lily said smiling wickedly. "Now go find Sirius and organise your Quiditch tryouts since that took less than 5 minutes."

"Yes Mam, wait did you just agree with me and did we just have a conversation without you shouting?" I asked cheekily.

"Don't get used to it, now go and find your friend." She replied already heading for her room. "I'll make the copies since you organised the time but you have to hand out half of them to the Prefects."

"Hey Lily!" I shouted as she went into her room.

She poked her head out the doorway, "Yeah."

"Are we friends now?" I asked.

"Yes, I can handle friends see you in Transfiguration," and she headed into her room as I went to find Sirius.

"Padfoot." I shouted as I entered the common room.

Sirius who was lying on one of the couches playing chess with Peter sat up straight so fast, faster than he could fly on the Quiditch pitch.

"I thought you were helping Lily with Prefect schedules or something like that?" He asked.

"Already done." I grinned, "but I need you to help me organise tryouts."

"Wait when you say already done do you mean Evans told you to leave because you were annoying because it's been less than 10 minutes?" Sirius asked.

Why did none of my friends believe that I could get along with Lily. "No I helped and Lily and I are friends now."

"Pull the other one it's got bells on it because I'm not buying it."

"Nope I'm telling the truth."

"Wow maybe she might like you after all." Sirius stated. "Hey Moony guess what James and Lily are now friends."

Remus emerged from our dormitory, "honestly if I knew that we had a double free this morning I wouldn't have slept over in your dormitory since I can't handle another wakeup call like Lily's. Are you serious your actually friends with Lily."

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes I hoped I wouldn't have to go over this for every single person.

"What's this about Lily and James being friends?" Dylan chuckled following Remus.

"Okay I am now friends with Lily Potter." I said, my voice rising slightly.

People close to us in the common room clapped while others who had no idea why people were clapping were soon told and joined the clapping. I wasn't surprised I was sure everyone was pleased to hear that there isn't going to be any more shouting matches soon.

(Lily's POV)

After James left I decided that I would do the Prefects patrol schedules later and went to find my friends even though I knew where they would be.

Entering the common room I could hear Sirius talking to James. "Pull the other one it's got bells on it because I'm not buying it."

"Nope I'm telling the truth." James replied.

Then Remus entered and Sirius had to spread the news, "Hey Moony guess what James and Lily are now friends."

And then the whole common room found out. I guess they had a reason to be pleased since hopefully there would be no more shouting matches. I was a little annoyed that James told everyone as soon as I agreed but I guess if I was in his shoes I would have done the same thing. Everyone started clapping as I snuck up to the 7th year girl's dormitory.

"Do you really think that she would be alive still?" I heard Mellissa ask.

"I hope so but I think we would have known if she wasn't." I heard Alice reply.

I felt a little uncomfortable joining in while they were discussing Max.

"But she would have come back by now if she was still alive." Mellissa pushed.

"Look I still don't feel comfortable talking about this but I think she is alive and she won't come back anytime soon since this place has too many memories." Kerry said reasonably.

"See I told you." I heard Perri say to her sister. "I don't think she's dead either, she's strong and can fend for herself."

I decided to enter since the topic sounded like it was finishing but Mellissa started it again. "So Lily do you think Max is alive?"

"I didn't feel comfortable I don't think anyone did but I don't know why Mellissa was pushing us for our opinions.

Perri gave me an apologetic look as I opened my mouth to answer. "I don't think so I mean it would be the front page on the daily prophet. Why are you asking?"

"Of course if Max was dead it would be the front page, it just shows how special she is. If I died in this war I would be lucky to make the prophet and why am I asking. If you remember at the end of last year when Sirius dumped me he said it was because I wasn't Max. Well if I get enough people to say they think Max is dead then he would have to give me a second chance."

"Mellissa don't," Perri begged.

"Just watch me, I'm going to start a poll and I'll show you and Sirius." Mellissa huffed storming out the room.

"I'm sorry I thought she was over him." Perri apologised to us.

"It's alright and Lily what happened to you sorting out prefect stuff with James. Not that I don't want you here but I would have thought you would still be doing it if he annoyed you." Alice said.

"No it's all done and James was actually a great help. We got it done in 5 minutes." I replied.

All four girls just stared at me and I knew their reaction would be the same a Sirius' and I hadn't even told them we were friends yet.

"Yeah right,"

"The day you and James get along I'll eat a Flobberworm."

"I'm glad."

"Well Kerry you'll be eating a Flobberworm since James and I are now friends." I announced.

Kerry and Perri stood still gobsmacked, with their mouths open wide enough that I go fit my fist in their mouths without touching a tooth. Alice wasn't surprised which surprised me.

(James' POV)

Transfiguration went by quickly. Most of the lesson McGonagall droned on about how this was the year we were taking our NEWTs and how this was the most serious year for us to work. The last 15 minutes was revising what we learnt last year. I was glad we didn't get any homework except practise since I'm the top of the class in Transfiguration and McGonagall loves me when I'm not in detention. Lily was sitting in front of me with Alice, Kerry and Perri. I was surprised that Mellissa wasn't with them but talking to a group of Hufflepuff girls after the lesson started.

Lunch was fun since we all sat together but Mellissa had to bring up the question that no one wanted to hear or answer.

"Hey do you guys think that Max is dead?" She blurted straight out with no warning.

Perri glared at her sister and the other three girls froze. Sirius got up and left since he never got over Max and the last thing he needed was to find out she was dead. Max was his first love and he claimed that out of all the other girls he dated he couldn't love any of them how he loved Max. I think he would marry Max if she came back. I looked at Mellissa not daring to answer in case it was the wrong answer.

What do you think James I told myself, half of me said she couldn't survive by herself, she couldn't get her own food and money and how was she suppose to stay hidden for that long but the other half said she's strong and can feed for herself not to mention that we would hear about it if she was dead.

"Why do you ask?" Peter asked daring to ask the question.

"Well you see when Sirius dumped me last year he told me that I wasn't Max so I was thinking that if I had enough proof and answers to my poll he would reconsider going out with me." Mellissa stated.

It was the list thing all over again and Mellissa didn't even care about whether Max was alive or dead she just wanted her out of the way so she could get Sirius. Remus seemed to be just as disgusted as I was.

"No I don't think she is." I replied and Remus nodded with agreement.

Peter however was thinking about it considering the facts and whispered his answer. "I think she might be."

All of us shot Peter a look, all of us except Mellissa who seemed happy to have one out of the Marauders agree with her.

Mellissa got up after scribbling down our answers and stuck the piece of parchment out by the notice board in the Great Hall for others to write down their answers. As people left to get to their next class bunches of students inspected the parchment and most of them who were looking wrote on it. When we got up to head to Herbology I glanced at the parchment and saw that majority of the students thought she was dead while it was only those close to Max that thought she was alive.

"Whatever we do we can't let Sirius see that." I said trying to pull the list down only to find that Mellissa used a permanent sticking charm so only she could remove it.

"Well we have to try and frame her in her act because she is just being nasty." Perri suggested.

Remus and I looked at Perri surprised. "But aren't you sisters with Mellissa?" Remus asked.

"Yes just because were sisters doesn't mean we have to be best buds and she's been nasty all holidays so I think we need to do something about it." Perri said.

Peter looked as if he was going to say something then didn't and led the way to Herbology and we plotted behind him. Lily looked like she wanted to kill Mellissa so I suggested that we prank her instead. I was surprised to find that Lily was the first to agree and suggested a long lasting prank. Sirius was waiting for us by the Greenhouses and pretended like nothing happened so we didn't push him to explain but I knew that he would want to be in the prank.

"After class meet us in the Head common room," I told Remus also telling him to pass it on to the others including Sirius but I don't know if Peter was told since he was working with Mellissa.

I felt like I was in Herbology for hours since all I wanted to do was plan the prank with the others. Finally we were dismissed and everyone except for Peter and Mellissa headed up to the Head Dorm. Ella and Monique cut us off and wondering if we were going to do anything to Mellissa since they knew what we Marauders were like pranking anyone that harmed someone else. Then they wanted to be involved and since we didn't have much to get in before Mellissa and Peter saw us we let them join us.

"Before I forget, Perri, Ella, Remus I've got your prefect schedules up in my dorm and I was suppose to hand them out earlier so James you and I are going to have to patrol today." Lily said and I pretended to hide a smile, Lily and I together.

"Well help," Perri and Ella said together.

"I haven't been Prefect before so can you show me what to do?" Perri asked and Ella nodded agreeing with Perri.

"Can we do that later I really want to start working on this prank." I said.

"Okay it has to have a long lasting effect." Lily said.

"Evans do you really want to risk detention because if we get caught and most of the time we do you will get a detention and lose your Head Girl badge?" Sirius asked.

All eyes were on Lily as she replied, "you probably all think that the badge means the world to me but really I think I need to have fun while I can. Look around it's a war out there and until I have to step out into the world I'm not going to give up living and laughing. Life's too short to worry about little things that aren't important."

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" Kerry gasped.

"I've just realised how important life is." Lily answered.

"Okay back to the prank that will last a while." I said remembering what Lily said not wanting to go through another questioning.

"It should be something that everyone but her can see." Perri suggested.

"Can we make it so the teachers can't see as well?" Lily asked uneasy.

"I thought you said you didn't care about detention?" Sirius asked.

"I never said I didn't care about detention I said I didn't care about something like losing my Head Badge." Lily protested. "And I would prefer to have a Hogwarts record that is detention free." Alice nodded in agreement.

"How about if we give her wings." Dylan suggested.

"Wings?" Sirius asked as if he'd never heard of them before.

"I get it." Perri said, "Do you remember how in our first year Mellissa and I were trying to get the whole school to believe that Max had wings. Mellissa also wants to be special and well know. Do you remember this morning when she got upset because you said that Max would be on the front of the daily prophet, Mellissa got upset because she's never going to get in the prophet." Perri directed towards Lily and the girls.

"Okay if we give her wings how are we going to hide them from her and the teachers?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but back to the wing thing, maybe they could work and she could randomly fly around when we say a special word or something." Sirius suggested.

"That could work but I don't think it's enough, we need something as well as wings." Lily said.

Once again everyone turned to Lily. "Will you stop shocking us?" I asked.

(Lily's POV)

It was almost time for dinner when we finished our planning.

"Do you think Peter and Mellissa are going to wonder where we are?" I asked since it had been 2 hours since we left them.

"Whoops," the boys all said at once. How they could forget one of their own beats me.

"Well I better put my books away before we go down to the common room." Perri said.

"I'll meet you down their because I don't feel like patrolling all of tonight so I think I'll quickly copy the patrol lists so we don't have to do it the whole time." I said rushing up to my dorm.

I was really happy; I was getting involved in a prank and not just any prank but a prank with the Marauders. I wasn't going to tell anyone but I had always wanted to join the Marauders on their pranks since it always looked like fun but I was scared of detentions and that's what held me but into my good girl act. I had also seen the good sides of Sirius and James, not their normal arrogant, I'm so cool sides but they had both grown up over the summer holidays. I had also seen the bad side of Mellissa which I had seen before and I had also seen the smart side of Perri. I knew that I would be seeing different sides of everyone this year just as they are seeing a different side of me. I was going to have fun for once but I was also going to study hard as well and harder when NEWTs come around I was just going to wait and see what was thrown in front of me first. I wish I became friends with James sooner since I've missed out on so many laughs. I knew that Remus was a werewolf so I knew that the boys could be trusted and I was looking forward to being friends with Sirius once he dropped my last name.

I quickly copied the schedules and dropped my books of by the desk before running into the common room where only James was sitting.

"Are you coming down to the Great Hall or what?" I asked.

"Nope." He teased.

I decided to tease him back. "Well you have to hand half of the prefect schedules out anyway so you better be down or I'll make you come down." I dropped half the schedules at his feet before joining the others waiting by our door. Mellissa and Peter were with them, I don't know if anyone told Peter that he had bright red lipstick smudges over his lips or that Mellissa's lipstick was everywhere but her lips but I decided that their prank could start early as we walked down to the Great Hall when James came out our dorm.

**That's the end of chapter 3. Hope you like it. So far it's just been introductions but the plots and relationships will come soon not to mention Quiditch. I want to make this story longer than the last one and it won't be all cheery with the war going on. R&R please.**

**SpringBabe**


	4. Fast Forward

The 7th Year

**Nothing to say except that anything that you recognise from the Harry Potter series belongs to J. and a few characters belong to James Patterson but the rest that isn't reconised like Perri and Mellissa belong to me.  
SpringBabe.**

Chapter 4: Fast Forward.

(Lily's POV)

The week went by with a blur. Perri, Ella, James, Remus and I were busy with Patrols most of the week. Sirius and James were busy with Quiditch so only Monique, Kerry, Alice and Dylan were able to work on the prank. Mellissa and Peter were spending a lot less time with us and more time in broom closets whenever they found a free one.

Classes became harder a week after the teachers started to teach us new spells (all nonverbal as well). I slightly missed primary school were all you had to do was count, spell and colour in. But I wouldn't trade magic for ordinary day jobs at all. I enjoyed all my classes since all the teachers liked me but the one class I didn't like was DADA. Our new teacher didn't care that we were in our 7th year, one year away from entering the world and war but all that he did was teach us spells we learnt in 1st and 2nd year. Verbally as well.

"You'd think we'd know all this." Kerry explained as she huffed out of the room after being asked to stay back for more lessons.

"I can't believe you got asked to go to more lessons." James commented.

"Yeah neither can I." Kerry replied. "At least we have a free next that way we can prepare."

"I just thought of something brilliant." Perri gasped looking behind us to see Mellissa and Peter lagging behind.

Mellissa had given us the cold shoulder ever since Sirius said he wasn't going to go out with her whether Max was alive or not. Peter looked mad at Sirius for making Mellissa upset not realising that Mellissa was trying to go out with Sirius when she was making out with him. Then Peter and Mellissa decided that they would be an item to see how we reacted. No of us girls cared since we didn't know why Peter was a Marauder anyway but the guys started ignoring Peter so it all worked well with our prank.

(James POV)

Sirius and I finally found a date for the tryouts and were able to organise those trying out into groups. Every position except for beater and seeker were available since they were the positions that we filled. The students trying out ranged from 2nd-7th years and from in experienced-experienced. We had the returning players who were most likely to gain a spot on the team and if they did there would be no point in the tryouts since no one left last year. I was hoping that we would be able to get back our original players since we thrashed every team last year but was also looking out for something better.

The day of the tryouts arrived and I wasn't looking forward to trying out people I know aren't going to be on the team. But like every other time I managed to get myself down to the pitch. All those trying out for the three chaser positions flew around the pitch, the fastest 7 stayed while the other 10 left. Then the beaters were told to fly around the pitch, Sirius showed them the sped to stay at and the 3 who didn't manage to crash or get lapped stayed. Then no one was trying out for seeker since they knew that I had that position. The last one to try out was the keeper. Only one was trying out and he immediately got the position but needed to stay so I could choose the chasers. Keswick was our Keeper, Adams, Linders and Marci became our chasers. Sirius and Enden were our two beaters and I was the seeker. I made a mental note to see who could fill in if someone got injured or hex and one lucky 2nd year got half of his dream come true when I told him he was a reserve player.

We trained three times a week and I was going to boost up the training when it got closer to the game day since we were up against Slytherin and they had a brutal team. Slytherin played dirty and had no girls on the team while we had four. The weeks soon became long and boring, everything was the same. Go to classes, get homework, do homework, patrols and Quiditch training. I had no spare time and it had already been a few weeks after we started planning our prank. We had got almost everything ready we just had to figure out a way for Mellissa to not know that she had wings or was green and covered in purple spots. It was Ella who came up with the brain wave and suggested that we use the same potion we did with the teachers just mix it around so Mellissa would be blind but only of what was happening to her not others.

It was Perri who suggested that we dye her hair the colour she hated. Mellissa hated orange so her wings and hair were going to be orange while her spots were going to be yellow. Mellissa was still trying to get Sirius to take her back since most of the school said that they thought Max was dead. Of course Sirius kept rejecting but Mellissa is one of those girls that won't take no for an answer.

(Lily's POV)

The day came and our prank was finally ready. We were already in the middle of October and the school had settled in. Hamish was following the footsteps of Dylan and spent most of his time in detention with his friends. The teachers were trying to stop the duelling between the houses (mainly between Gryffindor and Slytherin) but the amount of students getting sent up to the hospital wing kept increasing, all lot of first years ended up in the hospital wing after one of their DADA classes where they all thought that they could duel each other after learning Expeliarmus. Madam Pomfrey was working so hard that she recruited some of the brightest 7th years to help out. Alice, James, Sirius, Kerry, Remus and I were part of the 7th years that helped out with the Gryffindor's since Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us near any students from the other houses. The Slytherins weren't helping much; they'd make sure that anyone from their house was fine before trying to mess around with the potions and remedies for other students in other houses. Madam Pomfrey started to find that the hospital wing was too crowded and the teachers ended up coming up with the solution of escorting their last class to their next class. None of the older students liked this much since we were all old enough to look after ourselves but the teachers refused to let us walk to our next class without an escort. I don't think that the plan was that good because we didn't have escorts between Lunch and classes or classes and dinner and that was when most of the duels happened.

Mellissa dumped Peter for some Ravenclaw 6th year. Alice was still dating Kevin Lader but were spending less and less time with each other and Alice was thinking of dumping him since he never wanted to be with her. Kerry, Perri and I were telling her to dump her but once Frank got a girlfriend she changed her mind. I knew she was starting to fancy Frank Longbottom since she looked a bit down when Frank came into the common room with Marlene McKillion and started to get close to her on the couch in front of the fire. Mellissa was the only one who wasn't invited to the Head Dorms so the 6th years got the first choice of the couches much to Mellissa's annoyance but she was hardly around and spending all her time in broom closets with her Ravenclaw boyfriend. None of us knew who he was but James and I did see the back of his head when they came out of a broom closet on our patrols.

It was the 3rd week back that Mellissa finally told us who she was dating at breakfast time hoping to make Sirius and Peter jealous. She pointed towards the Ravenclaw table and told us she was dating Alice's boyfriend Kevin Lander. Alice who came late down to breakfast with Kerry had no idea why we were all resisting the urge to hit Mellissa and why the guys had their wands out at Kevin.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"You might want to ask Mellissa or Kevin." I suggested not wanting to be the one to give the bad news that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

Alice wasn't dumb and immediately put two and two together. She walked right up to Mellissa not caring that she was about to hex her in front of the teachers and other students but instead of hexing her she didn't even draw her wand. Instead Alice slapped Mellissa as hard as she could in the face "You knew that he was going out with me but you still decided to make out with him in any broom closet you wanted to you stupid bitch!" Alice swore loudly and the Professors at the staff table looked down to see what the matter was.

It was the first time I had heard Alice swear and the first time I had seen Alice lash out at anyone.

Mellissa stepped back a step from the blow and I saw a bright red hand mark on her left cheek. She drew her wand but Kerry and I jumped up our wands already drawn. Alice left us and ran over to where Sirius, James, Dylan and Remus were duelling Kevin. I was surprised that the boys hadn't stunned Kevin yet since they were the best in DADA but Kevin had already stunned Peter who was laying unconscious on the floor. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were already there trying to separate the boys and stop the duel. The Ravenclaw's were cheering on Kevin and the rest of the school minus the Slytherins were cheering on the other boys. In the end McGonagall forced the boys off each other and Kevin ended up at Alice's feet. The teachers turned the other way as Alice kicked him where no boy wants to be kicked and slapped him in the face leaving him with a hand mark identical to Mellissa's. But once she started to yell and swear at him McGonagall had to pull her out of the hall so she could calm down. Alice didn't come back into the Great Hall for breakfast but McGonagall did asking for Kevin, James, Sirius, Remus, Dylan, Peter and Mellissa to go see her. It was no surprise that the Marauders couldn't get away without a detention but I was surprised to find that James had gotten away without a detention and only Sirius, Peter and Dylan who was back to his pranking days had received detentions.

We had Potions next and Alice was waiting for us with the Marauders excluding Peter but adding Dylan who took Peters spot when he wasn't there. Mellissa also wasn't taking potions and would be left alone in the Common Room with Peter.

"So what happened?" Perri asked.

"I didn't get a punishment." Alice cheerfully said but since we all wanted to know what happened when she got pulled out of the Great Hall she continued. "McGonagall wanted to know what happened and when I told her that I just found out that Kevin was cheating on me with Mellissa she said that she'll let me off with a warning since I've never acted like that or said the things I said. Then she pulled Mellissa and the boys out. Mellissa got off with a punishment since you can't punish someone for cheating on someone else since half the school would have been punished but she punished the boys for duelling. But the best bit was when she told Mellissa and Kevin to go she pulled the boys back and said that if Kevin and Mellissa were part of a prank she would pretend she didn't see it."

I looked at Alice in shock. None of us had ever heard McGonagall tell the boys that they could prank someone when they deserved it not even something like this when it happened in our 4th year when Peter found out that his girlfriend cheated on him with some Slytherin.

"So we can do it tomorrow and won't have to worry about making the teachers and Mellissa blind about it but we will have to double it so we can prank Kevin as well." James said since the Marauders were listening to Alice.

"Alright class in we go." Slughorn said in an overly cheerful voice.

"Oi Black I saw you duelling up Lader today. How did it feel knowing that you can't stun a 6th year." Snape sneered from behind us as we walked in the dungeon set out for our potions class room.

Sirius was about to pull his wand out when Slughorn asked us to sit down.

(James POV)

"Who can tell me what ingredients will go into this potion?" Slughorn asked the class before we could start making the potion.

Three hands went up, Lily's, Kerry and Snape's. Lily and Kerry always had a friendly competition to see who could answer the most questions but Snape always wanted to show that he was better than two Gryffindor girls. Slughorn didn't like to make their competition easy he would always take turns between the three or sometimes, but rarely he would choose the quickest hand up. Today Slughorn decided to choice the quickest hand which was Kerry's.

"Birchwood is the main ingredient sir," Kerry answered before poking her tongue out at Lily in a friendly way.

"Correct Miss Scott 5 points to Gryffindor, now Miss Evans can you tell me what the smallest ingredient is?" Slughorn asked,.

Lily thought about it. I didn't even know what the main ingredient was let alone the smallest ingredient. "There isn't a smallest ingredient since the porcupine quill and troll nail are both the same weight." Lily replied cheekily.

"Correct Miss Evan's make that 10 more points for Gryffindor since I wasn't expecting two ingredients."

"But sir you didn't say smallest in weight so it could easily be troll nail since it's shorter than the porcupine quill." Snape blurted out. He was the only Slytherin in the class and was on his own table since there were 8 Gryffindor's, 4 Hufflepuff's and 2 Ravenclaw's in the class with Snape.

Slughorn looked at Snape, "that is true but I can't give you any point since your hand wasn't up."

I smiled to Sirius as Snape looked angrily at his desk, a few other class mates sniggered including Perri and Kerry.

Kerry raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Scott."

"It could also be the porcupine quill if you were going on width since the troll nail is fatter." Kerry debated.

"Very good Miss Scott another 10 points for Gryffindor, good argument but let's get back to the potion making." Slughorn tallied up the points for Kerry and Lily and charmed them onto the score board in the classroom. Lily was still in the lead of gaining house points by 10 followed by Kerry then 35 points behind was Snape. Sirius was the only one on minus points since he kept losing points without gaining any.

I didn't like potions since it was hard to compete with the top students in the class. Slughorn loved class competitions and continued with the competition from last year. I was ranked 7th out of the best potion brewer. Now that we were studying for NEWTs it became a lot harder since we weren't allowed partners since 4th year. Slughorn would always grade us and I was glad to find that I got mostly E's with a few A's. Nobody ever got less than an A but it was only Kerry, Snape and Kerry that got O's every lesson. Slughorn also had a competition for the worst brewed potion to keep everyone laughing and a reward for anyone who brewed the best potion and whoever brewed the worst. Sirius always brewed the worst jokingly and Slughorn always joined him in laughing while he was purposely adding a clockwise stir for every 5 anti clockwise stir.

At the end of the lesson it was no surprise to find who had the best potion but I was surprised to find out that mine would have scraped an O grade when Slughorn sampled it.

"Well that was an interesting lesson." I said as we exited the classroom in a big group.

"Yeah Prongsie got his first O." Sirius mocked.

"Shut up Padfoot." I said friendly.

"I never got why you have those nicknames." Perri stated.

Dylan let out a quiet gasp that only I heard.

"Yeah, why are you Prongs, Sirius Padfoot, Peter Wormtail and Remus Moony?" Lily asked even though she already knew why Remus was Moony.

"It's just something that we made up in 5th year. Sirius called me Prongs since I'm apparently the leader, Sirius Padfoot since it sounds like he has pads on his feet when we sneak around since you can't hear him, Remus Moony since he is always up watching the moon when it's full and Peter's Wormtail because when we were practising transfiguration I accidently transfigured Peter instead of my cup and he grew a tail." I replied having to think fast and trying to hide how nervous I was to telling the truth.

"Out of all the nicknames, you had to choose animal names." Kerry pointed out like it was obvious for us to do that.

We headed down to Herbology where Peter and Mellissa were waiting at opposite ends of the greenhouse. Peter was speaking to Snape but when he saw us he immediately walked over to us. "I had a great idea for pranking Mellissa and Kevin." He said.

I almost laughed but I told him "Pete, we got it covered." He didn't look to enthusiastic about not telling us his idea but I knew that ours was prepared and everything. "Sorry but we've been planning a prank for weeks and tomorrow is the perfect opportunity for it with McGonagall giving us the okay and everything."

Peter looked a bit happier but he was still distant from all of us and kept glancing at Snape as we looked after our plants. It was another double of Herbology so there was no theory work and Sprout let us chat amongst ourselves while we were waiting for our plants to bloom in the ever ready fertiliser Sprout was providing. Almost instantly the flowers bloomed and I was ready to prune the flowers off. The only problem was that the plant didn't want to be pruned it wanted to keep it's flowers so I had to tackle it but then I couldn't cut the flowers off. Sirius and I began to work in a team, one would tackle the other prune then we would swap. Alice who was just like Sprout had a green thumb and knew the trick to get the plant to hand over its flowers but the rest of the class was following what Sirius and I were doing and working in teams. I was pleased when the lesson was over and we were walking up to the castle for lunch. Frank came over to Alice and asked if she was okay. I knew that Frank had a crush on Alice but I didn't think that he would dump Marlene as soon as Alice was dumped.

"Frank where's Marlene?" Alice asked.

"She's waiting over there," Frank pointed where Marlene was waiting against the Great Hall doorway since the two were coming back for Care for Magical Creatures I just wanted you to know that if you ever wanted to talk I'm free to listen."

"Ok thanks," Alice said unsure.

"Well bye." Frank said lamely as Alice waved goodbye.

She turned back to the rest of us who were waiting with a dreamy look in her eye that she never had after she talked to Kevin.

"I never realised how sweet he is and he has a girlfriend but is willing to listen." Alice said dreamy.

Wow I thought Alice and Frank were perfect for each other they just don't know it. I wished it was that way with me and Lily but I knew that this was the year we would find out.

**That was the end of the 4****th**** chapter I hoped you liked it. I look forward to writing the next chapter but If don't get any reviews I won't know if any ones reading it.  
SpringBabe.**


	5. Pranks and Games

The 7th Year.

**Nothing special to say since I haven't got any reviews yet but I'm hoping to get some so I can thank the first person to review.  
SpringBabe.**

Chapter 5: Pranks and Games.

(Lily's POV)

Our prank was finally ready to be put into action against Kevin and Mellissa, we added an extra bit for both of them. One their backs it was going to say I am someone who doesn't commit to a serious relationship. I thought that it was going a bit too far and told the others that but all they said was 'we've finally found Lily.' A week after Mellissa revelled that she was going out with Kevin the prank was ready.

Before breakfast James and Dylan went down to the kitchens to ask if the house elves would be able to put the potion in the food that Kevin Lader and Mellissa Cummins eat. James and Dylan came back and met us halfway down to the Great Hall telling us that the house elves would try their best. We all went down to the Great Hall as a big group trying to ignore Sirius' yawns and groans about being up earlier than usual but I was sleeping in the 7th year girls dorm for the night since we wanted to leave just before Mellissa. Sirius didn't want to miss anything but didn't want to be woken up early since Monique was able to fly to the guys dorm without anyone knowing and told them when to get up once I told her. The revenge was finally underway since we started planning it since Mellissa wanted to get back with Sirius and I think she still does. We got down and found half the Great Hall full of students eating. James and I managed to put a spell on Kevin and Mellissa so we could alert the house elves of where they sit and what they touched while they were sleeping. James had to break into the Ravenclaw common room while everyone was sleeping at 2 in the morning but otherwise we found the rest easy and kept our faces neutral when Mellissa took a seat near us. Mellissa was trying to find friends among the younger Gryffindor girls but they all thought that Alice was nice and that what Mellissa did was mean so Mellissa was trying to make it look like she had friends.

Mellissa took a piece of toast and set it on her plate while the rest of us grabbed some found while watching Mellissa out of the corner of our eyes. Peter was the only one watching with both eyes and Sirius had to nudge him to get him to start eating his food. Lader came down and sat with his Ravenclaw friends. He glanced at Mellissa blowing her a kiss which caused Alice to glare since Kevin never did anything like that to her. Mellissa took her first bite and I held my breath watching while eating my own breakfast. As soon as Mellissa swallowed Lader took a bite not realising that his girlfriends hair was trying orange, or that yellow spots were appearing on her face, that bright orange wings had appeared on her back or that she was floating against the ceiling with the words _**'I'm someone who doesn't commit to a Serious relationship.'**_ Boldly written across the back of her robes. Lader transformed seconds after Mellissa and joined her on the ceiling with no clue how to get down. I joined the rest of the Great Hall laughing and when McGonagall came over to us she gave the Marauders a rare smile and had to hide her laugh when she went back to the staff table.

"Wasn't that great or what?" Dylan stated as we entered the Transfiguration classroom.

We all nodded as McGonagall called our attention since I was sure that if we talked about it anymore or told people it was us McGonagall would end up giving us detentions. Mellissa was sitting in front of me with Freda, who was one of the Ravenclaw's that didn't have many friends and kept bobbing up and down with no idea how to control her wings. It started to get annoying and when McGonagall wasn't watching I froze her so that it would look like she was sitting down and working. I felt bad about freezing her and Snape kept shooting me dirty looks but when we started practising I unfroze her since it would look weird. I forgot about the spell James and Sirius added to the prank where whenever a teacher or someone said work Mellissa and Lader would fly up to the ceiling. McGonagall told us to get to work practising and Mellissa shot up into the ceiling, hitting her head hard.

"Miss Cummins I think that you should get something for that bruise and cover up any spots so that the pus won't spray the rest of us." McGonagall suggested as Mellissa headed for the door so she could go to the hospital wing.

On the way out she shot evil glares to Alice, Kerry and the Marauders like it was their fault that she was like that. I wasn't surprised that she didn't look at Perri since the apparently haven't talked to each other since our first day back but I was surprised that she didn't glare at me when she glared at everyone else.

The day went by quickly and the weekend was getting closer. Mellissa and Lader weren't happy since they had endured most of the day with wings and randomly hitting the ceiling. Frank was in Lader's charms class when Lader hit the ceiling and said that it was worth seeing since he scored a detention for swearing. Alice spent her time studying with Marlene and Frank and told me that she was going to move to Marlene's dorm so she didn't have to take up space in my dorm. I was surprised that Alice was friendly with Marlene since I could tell that she wanted to go out with Frank badly. I also knew that Frank was trying to make Alice jealous by going out with someone and Marlene wanted to make the boy she liked jealous and since the two were already friends they agreed to pretend to go out. Frank and Marlene were both prefects and asked me if I thought it was a good idea after the meeting we had on the train. I remember agreeing but was unsure and hoped that they wouldn't fall for each other since Frank was perfect for Alice, since the last few guys she went out with either cheated on her or dumped her and told her that they found better. I didn't know what guys didn't see in Alice, she was gorgeous with prefect blond hair, bright blue eyes, straight teeth (but everyone in the wizarding world had straight teeth) and the right body guys go for. All my friends were beautiful and had their share of boyfriends, Kerry has dark brown short hair, toned skin, an athletic build and deep brown eyes. Perri was small with curly blonde hair, aqua eyes while Max was tall, had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and was thin. Then I had flaming red hair that I hated in primary school since I used to get teased a lot but was starting to like now, bright green eyes that Alice said glisten in the suns reflection, alright curves and I was average in height. Kerry went from boyfriend to boyfriend but had long relationships and was currently single. Perri was laying low waiting for someone to ask her, Alice went out with a few and obviously just broke up with Lader. I can remember Max telling me that she would never love or date again 2 days after Nick's funeral. Then I've had 3 boyfriends, one was a wizard a year older than me and broke up with me last year just before his NEWTs since we hardly did anything together and since he needed to study hard. Then the year before I went out with a muggle during the summer holidays and dumped him since I didn't want to come back at Christmas time to find out he cheated on me like my boyfriend two years before him did.

After a week Marlene dumped Frank in the common room and told everyone that she wanted to stay friends and not date since apparently they had more fun being friends that dating. Most of the Gryffindor's were wondering why Marlene and Frank broke apart so quickly after about 2 weeks of going out. Only and few people including me knew. Once Kevin dumped Alice Frank became the one person Alice could talk to. Marlene wanted Frank to dump her and go out with Alice since she knew that Alice was the one for him but in the end Marlene had to dump Frank so he would go out with Alice. Then everyone wondered why within two hours Frank was going out with Alice. Alice began to spend all her free time with Frank and barely any time with us. Then once she started to feel left out she began to spread her time evenly with Frank and then with us. It didn't take people very long to figure out that Alice and Frank were meant for each other.

Once Alice started going out with Frank she went back to her old bed in the girls 7th year dorm and didn't have a problem with seeing Mellissa every morning so Kerry started to sleep in again because she made herself wake up early when Alice moved dorms since Alice and I were the only ones that could wake Kerry up in the morning. James and Sirius were training the Gryffindor Quiditch team like crazy for the upcoming match against Slytherin which was the first week of November 2 weeks away and they wanted to team to be prepared. Whenever I was studying in the common room or finishing my homework with the girls I heard the Quiditch players come back after a session of flying in the rain and threatening to quit. Of course James and Sirius said that it was reasonable for them to train almost every day of the week with longer sessions on weekends when asked why they trained the team so much. Kerry was on the team in our 5th year and refused to try out again since she couldn't stand the trainings, her parents were also grilling her to study a lot this year so she can get into Auror training like she wanted. I didn't blame Kerry for not wanting to play Quiditch since you practise and play in every single weather condition from too hot to blizzards and got lots of injuries especially if you're a chaser. Kerry used to play keeper and when she left the position was open for another player who wasn't quite as good as Kerry was, which James kept reminding her trying to get her back on the team but it was too late now and Kerry refused to give in knowing that any chances of getting scouted for the Holyhead Harpies was gone even if her priorities were becoming an auror.

(James' POV)

Sirius and I were training the Quiditch team an hour every night with 2 hours on Saturdays and Sundays for the upcoming gamer against Slytherin a few days after Halloween. The Slytherins were playing dirty hexing anyone on the Gryffindor team, trying to give themselves an advantage. In the end with only a week before the game our Keeper was hit by an unforgivable curse and sent to the hospital wing for 2 weeks missing out on our game. The teachers were trying to find the wand that sent the curse as Sirius and I were trying to find the next keeper. Because only one keeper tried out in the first tryouts we had no choice but to accept him and since he was on the team last year I knew what he could do. Instead of holding another round of tryouts, or using our reserve player who tried out for chaser we decided to ask Kerry (beg might be the right word). In the end she agreed and after the first training session she was better than Keswick. I made a mental note to ask Dumbledore if a scout from the Harpies could come because I knew that Kerry wasn't going to play in anymore house games after this one. Mellissa still had wings and the orange hair but the yellow spots and writing on the back of her robes had disappeared. She was starting to control how to fly but still couldn't stop the spell where she flew when anyone nearby said work. Alice and Frank were seen everywhere together and Frank spent most of his time with us instead of his friends. Kerry started to show her talent again and everyone saw how good a player she was. Dumbledore managed to get a scout to the game but told me that they normally come in one of the last games except he made an exception since Kerry was our reserve. With two days before the match to go Keswick was out of the hospital but wasn't allowed to play in the upcoming game. He was allowed to train and we made him our second keeper prioritising in keeping everyone unscratched. Sirius and Enden weren't hitting the beaters at our chasers since I didn't want them injured before the game but hard at the ground or to each other. We didn't train the night before and I made everyone in the team go to bed early so they had enough rest for the game the next day. I was glad that I had my own dorm so I didn't have to put up with Sirius' constant tossing and turning, Peter's snoring and Dylan's late night flying and could get to sleep easily.

I woke up the next day and looked out my window which just happened to look over the Quiditch pitch. It was cloudy and looked like it rained during the night but other than that the weather looked fine. I went down my common room and found Lily sitting their talking to Sirius which I found odd since we had just become friends and I had no idea if she was friends with Sirius, I knew that Sirius didn't like Lily but wasn't sure if I should disturb them since I wanted to keep my friendship with Lily since she would like me better when I asked her out and didn't want to ruin it. I still wanted to go out with Lily but I wasn't going to push it and I was only going to ask her when I knew that she fancied me. I also wasn't going to date other girls either since I'm sure that Lily wouldn't take me seriously when I ask her out. I looked at my beside clock which read 8:30, leaving me with less than 3 hours to have breakfast and get ready. I got dressed in my Quiditch gear and met Sirius down in the common room. Lily had disappeared so Sirius and I headed down to the Great Hall and sat down with the rest of the Quiditch team. Sirius' brother Regulus was playing on the Slytherin team as seeker and pounded his fist together telling us we were going to get smashed. I wasn't worried since I bet him to the snitch last year and our team beat them by over 200 points but this year they had 2 new chasers who had never played against Kerry. I knew that Kerry would be fine; she wasn't sitting with the team but a little further down with Lily and Alice talking to them and not eating anything. The time came for us to leave and Kerry looked green while the rest of the team who had played against Slytherin last year looked determined to beat them. We all collected our brooms from the changing room and trudged onto the pitch getting used to the conditions before entering the changing rooms again for a last minute peep talk while the stands filled up.

(Lily's POV)

We took our seats near the top of the stands closer to the hoops so we could see the game better. I could see Kerry standing nervously on the ground with the others in the team. The Slytherins entered the pitch via their change rooms followed by Madam Hooch who was dragging the case of the balls into the centre of the pitch. The players flew up into the air after James shook hands with Slytherins captian then Hooch released the snitch, then the quaffle setting the players off, Adams got to the quaffle before Janson did and started across the pitch to shot it through the centre hoop which was left uncovered. The bludgers were released and Sirius immediately sent one towards Janson as Adams scored. Slytherins keeper Sapes was trying to pass the quaffle to one of the other chasers but they were all blocked by our chasers and the beaters were sending bludgers anywhere. The Slytherin beaters were good at hitting bludgers to our chasers but not good at defending their own players from bludgers. In the end the quaffle was thrown but Gryffindor intercepted it and went straight for another goal. I saw James fly past Sirius and towards Kerry with Regulus on his tail. The Slytherin chasers were charging up the pitch with the quaffle towards Kerry and sent the ball towards the left hoop, which Kerry managed to block. I noticed someone in the teachers stands make a note of Kerry's save and immediately knew who they were. Kerry had a scout from the Harpies watching her. I was glad that she didn't know otherwise she would be even more nervous than she was this morning. Remus, Dylan and Peter were cheering on Sirius and James while us girls cheered for Kerry when she saved the goals and hadn't let a single one through. Gryffindor were leading by 160 points when someone called for a break.

"Wow all that training that they've been doing has paid off." Dylan commented.

I nodded but was watching Kerry as she lowered to the ground occasionally glancing towards all the other Gryffindor players, Sirius and James. Both Sirius and James looked like this was where they belonged and I knew that Sirius wanted to play in the proper league when we got out of school. I hated to admit it but James was starting to grow on me and was starting to see how cute and good looking he was.

"Lily why are you staring at James?" Perri asked.

I turned around to face the others denying that I was looking at him but I couldn't hide the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks. I wasn't going to fall for James Potter not when I've spent my whole time at Hogwarts hating him and running away from him.

"The score is 160-0 Gryffindor's way as the players take to the field. Sapes is under a lot of pressure and his chasers just can't get the ball through the hoop where Scott is doing a fabulous job blocking the shots from the Slytherin chasers." The commentator announced as the game continued.

They Slytherin players didn't look to happy about hearing about Kerry's wonderful performance blocking all the shots from the Slytherin chasers. Nobody was expecting the beaters from the Slytherin team to change who they were aiming for and everyone was surprised when the bludger shot into Kerry's back hard as Janson was taking a shot.

(James POV)

I didn't see it coming, Sirius and Enden didn't see it coming either otherwise they would have stopped it. The Slytherins had changed tactics while we had the break and got Kerry out of the picture so they could score. Kerry was taken off the pitch unconscious and it would have been worse if Adams and Enden hadn't caught her when they saw her get hit. I knew that the crowd was furious, well everyone but the Slytherins who were cheering loudly. It was sickening I wouldn't be cheering if one of the Slytherin players was out and I would never tell my team to stoop to that level. We didn't have a reserve since Keswick couldn't play and since our reserve was for a chaser we had to play without a keeper. All that I knew was that I had to catch the snitch fast.

I hung around Regulus since I could out fly him and had a better chance of beating him to the snitch if I stayed with him. Adams took the free shot for the foul against Kerry and the beater who hit her was going to have some explaining to do when the game finished. Madam Hooch had already spoken to him but I knew that McGonagall was going to unleash all he anger against him since she cared about Quiditch more than people expected. She also cared about the Gryffindors and I saw the worried expression on her face when Kerry was carried off the pitch and taken to the hospital wing by Dylan and Lily.

I saw the snitch before Regulus did and it was the perfect time since they had only scored twice heading up the pitch for their third. Sirius stopped them with a bludger and Janson dropped the quaffle to Adams who charged down the pitch towards Sapes. I didn't know if she scored or not because I could only hear the cheering that happened at the end of the game when someone caught the snitch.

"We won, we won." Sirius cheered trying to be cheerful but I knew that he was worried about Kerry as well.

"Gryffindor beat Slytherin by 300 points. The final score 320-20." The commentator announced.

I don't think I have ever been quicker in the change rooms than I was after the game. I didn't care about the party that everyone else was going too. What surprised me more was that Sirius was already done and waiting impatiently for me to hurry up. We both raced up the stairs and met the others by the bed that Kerry was laid on. The Harpies scout was there as well waiting for her to wake up so he could speak to her.

In the end the Harpies scout gave me his card to give to Kerry and left. Of course that was the cue that Kerry woke up. Madam Pomfery rushed over with a bottle of something, disgusting probably forcing Kerry to drink it. Kerry's reaction was the same as mine always was when I was given a potion to heal me. She tried to swallow it but ended up spraying it all over Dylan. I don't think Dylan liked it much but I could see the relieved look on his face now that Kerry was awake.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well a bludger got shot into your back as Janson was scoring. I'm sorry I should have stopped it." Sirius said.

"Look it's okay no one expects a beater to save them from every bludger sent their way and it's not like the Slytherins told you they were aiming for me." Kerry replied. "Did we win?"

Lily and Dylan looked at the rest of us since they left with Kerry they didn't see what the end result was.

"Yes we won, they only got 2 goals and James caught the snitch." Remus said telling them instead of me but I wasn't going to complain and ruin my last chance with Lily.

Madam Pomfrey came over and fussed over Kerry before telling us to get back to the party. Kerry begged to come since it wasn't like she was on her death bed. In the end Madam Pomfrey let Kerry out just as we were all going to leave.

"I forgot to give this to you." I pulled out the Harpies' scout's card.

Kerry was speechless and just stared at the card, then me, back to the card, then Sirius.

"He was going to talk to you but he left just before you woke up." Sirius told her, like it was going to make her believe it was real.

We walked into the common room and Kerry got separated by us and got lifted onto Frank's shoulders while the other Gryffindors were throwing confetti and streamers.

"I can't believe you did that for her." Lily said quietly.

"She's my friend and I try to make my friends happy." I replied watching Sirius lift Kerry around on his shoulders.

Lily looked at me and I wasn't sure what she was thinking but there was something in her eyes.

"I could make you happy you know." I told her then regretted what I just said since It was like asking her out

She looked like she was about to accept then walked away without saying anything or glancing back. I had no idea how to win her over but I just had to keep doing what I was doing according to Remus and Sirius. When Sirius handed Kerry over to me since she was getting hoisted onto everyone's shoulders I decided to stop worrying about it and see where life would take me, starting with joining in the party.

**That's the end of this chapter, sorry I forgot to include Halloween since that normal happens before the first game and it's not going to fit in the next chapter so it's going to be forgotten. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter since something big, sad and happy will happen.  
SpringBabe.**


	6. News No One Wants

The 7th Year

**There will be more Point of Views in this chapter since what's about to happen is going to affect more than Lily and James. Thanks to musicluva4eva for your review I will try to make smaller paragraphs but I already wrote this chap before I read your review so I will try on the 7****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 6: The News No One Wants.

(Lily's POV)

The start of my 7th year was great compared to others. Nothing bad had happened, Gryffindor won their first Quiditch match against Slytherin, I was friends with James and Sirius and my family was fine. Well as fine as they could be, Petunia was engaged to Vernon Dursley, mum and dad were pretending they were happy and they didn't know everything that was happening in my world. The only problem was that they were muggles. I was a muggle born and after last year I was worried for them since I got into many duels with Slytherins that probably ended up as Death Eaters this year. Mum and Dad knew that there was a war in the wizarding world but they didn't know that it included muggles as well or that muggles were the main part of it. I wasn't the only one worried for my parents, Dylan was as well and since Dr Martinez lived next door to us she had the same chance of surviving my parents did. Kerry's parents were in hiding, Remus's and Peters parents were trying to survive by continuing with their everyday lives and not taking part. Alice was an orphan and didn't think that anything would happen to her orphanage while Perri was worried for her family since her brother was acting weird and Mellissa was the same as her brother. James and Sirius were the only ones that didn't seem to be worrying. Sirius' parents disowned him after 5th year then he ran away to James' place and Mr and Mrs Potter are both ministry workers under the fidilus charm.

There were a lot of people worse off than me; people were pulled out of classes to be told that a family member had been murdered by Voldermort or his Death Eaters. Perri was nervous that her brother was a Death Eater or under the imperious curse because he was acting meaner than he normally did. There were people whose parents had pulled them out of school or who hadn't come back since the end of my 4th year. Mum and Dad offered to pull me out and send me to an ordinary school but I refused since this was my last year and magic was my life now. I wasn't the only one who was going to be pulled out of school Dr Martinez offered it to her "_children" _but Dylan wanted to finish, Ella wanted to be prefect, Monique wanted to stay and Hamish wanted to see what Hogwarts was like first.

I was in DADA when Dylan and I got pulled out and told to see Dumbledore. Ella, Monique and Hamish were waiting for us outside the gargoyles since I was the only one with the password. I gave the password and we all walked up the steps slowly since we all knew what this meant, preparing for the worst yet hoping we were in Dumbledore's office for a different reason. Dumbledore was behind his desk with a grave expression on his face as he motioned us to sit down in front of him.

"I'll start with you four," Dumbledore said to the others as I sat there staring at the floor hoping, wishing for other news.

All that I heard from Dumbledore was that Dr Martinez was out shopping with Amelia when the Death Eaters attacked last night. I could remember us yesterday we were all playing in the snow that fell the night before having a great time throwing snow balls at each other, making the best snow wizard. We had a great time then it got spoiled with news like this. Dumbledore told them that Dr Martinez was now in hiding with Amelia in Godric's Hollow. Then they left and I was sitting in Dumbledore's office alone. I felt so small and alone, I felt like the office was growing and I was shrinking. He didn't say anything just pushed an Envelope across the desk towards me. Dumbledore didn't need to say anything the letter told me everything, how they were at home, waiting for Petunia to come home when they heard noises next door. Of course my parents went to expect Dr Martinez's and never came back since the Death Eaters killed them as soon as they saw them. I could almost see it happening, the jet of green light shooting out of the Death Eater's wands straight for my parents who would be shocked. The letter went on telling me that Dr Martinez came home and saw their lifeless bodies on her driveway. I could her both her and Amelia screaming and scared that someone was there about to kill them. Dr Martinez knew though she knew that it was the killing curse. Dylan told her that it was what Nick was hit by and she would have known that they were hit by it too.

Tears dropped I couldn't stop them, then I started to sob and it felt like I couldn't breathe. It took me a while to calm myself down to hear Dumbledore telling me that I could take all the time I needed off classes to heal.

That's all I needed to hear before I left. The others were waiting for me but I didn't care. I felt mean because I walked straight past them without showing any signs that I saw them. I felt dead, my legs felt heavy but I wasn't going to breakdown till I got to my dorm. I tried to walk as fast as I could and found that I was running. Everyone was in classes and I was grateful that I didn't see anyone as I ran to my dorm. I didn't look back as I entered into the common room shutting the door behind me and went straight to my room, shutting it then charming it locked so that no one could get in. Then I broke down.

(James' POV)

We all saw Dylan and Lily leave, we all gave them sympathetic looks as they took their stuff and went to Dumbledore's office. I was surprised to see Dylan in the Great Hall waiting for us to eat lunch. Lily wasn't there and we all knew that her parents were murdered that was all we needed to confirm our thoughts. The girls wanted to go straight up to our dorms and see if she was okay but Dylan stopped them and told us what happened. He told us that Dr Martinez and Amelia were safe, how Lily just walked past them without saying anything and I wouldn't be surprised if Dylan was feeling guilty since we all knew that it could have been Dr Martinez and Amelia that got killed instead. We had charms after lunch but none of us felt like going so we all went up to Lily's and my Common Room and try to comfort Lily.

Of course Lily locked her door so that we couldn't get in and we could just hear her breathing so we knew she was in there.

"Lily," Alice said through the door.

There was no reply so Alice tried again. "Lily."

"We'll just have to leave her for now and get her to come out when she's ready." I told them so we all went down to our common room and waited.

We sat there for ages not saying anything, not doing anything. Dylan had his eyes shut but I knew he was awake, Kerry kept pacing around the room, Sirius got up, sat down then got up again and Perri was watching the clock while the rest of us sat there staring into space. It wasn't until Sirius' stomach rumbled that we got up went down to the Great Hall for food.

"Lily we're going down to the Great Hall do you want to come?" Alice asked again standing outside her door. She came back down and shook her head so we left Lily to come down when she wants.

Lily didn't come down to eat, and didn't come down when we went back to the common room. Ella and Monique tagged along with the doing nothing until we reluctantly gave in and did homework. It got to midnight when we all finally gave up on waiting for Lily. The others wanted to sleep in our common room and I wasn't going to refuse but I wanted to sleep in my own bed and gave them more room.

Lily wouldn't come down for breakfast either. We waited and told her she needed to eat and that's when we got our first response.

"I'm not hungry go away and leave me alone." We could just hear her and I heard her crying again.

We decided to leave since she needed time but we knew she needed to eat. It wasn't until we got down to the Great Hall that Sirius had an idea.

"Why don't we ask one of the house elves to give her food?" Sirius suggested.

Everyone brightened up at that idea, grabbed some food and followed us down to the kitchen. Blinky our favourite house elf was at the doorway ready to wait on us.

"Hey Blinky would you be able to go to the Head's Girls room and ask her what she wants to eat since she won't leave her room and she needs to eat." I asked the elf.

Blinky left then came back a few minutes later loading up a plate to our surprise then left again and came back again. "She is eating, would you like Blinky to go to her at every meal?"

I nodded, thanked the elf and took some of the scrolls he was holding out before heading back to the common room since I had a double free. Alice and Perri left us and went to Divination promising they'll be back during the break. Lily was still locked in her room when we came back and the only thing we could do was to leave her and let her heal on her own in her own time.

(Lily's POV)

I was secretly glad that the others sent me a house elf so that I could eat but I still wasn't leaving my room. It was the safest place to be. I wasn't going to go to anymore classes since there was no point if we were all going to die at the hands of Voldermort. I just wanted to be left alone and wanting wings so I could fly away like Max did. Now I knew what Max went through, how she felt and I knew why she left. I didn't care if my grades dropped if I failed I was going to stay here until I needed to leave and ask Dumbledore if I could stay here as an assistant game keeper or help Filch and then I'll be safe until I get old and die.

(James POV)

"It's been over a week and Lily still hasn't left her room." I told Sirius when we were alone.

"Well we'll just have to wait and can't rush her, how would you feel if you lost your parents?"

"Devastated and I guess it would take time to heal but I would have thought that after a week she would be out of her room. I can hear her from the bathroom so I know she hasn't done what Max did."

Something lit up in Sirius' eyes when I mentioned Max.

"That's it," he mumbled.

"What's it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about my charms homework."

"Okay then I should probably do mine while I think of it."

"Yeah see you later just thought of a book that I needed."

I watched Sirius go. Since when has Sirius ever needed a book to do homework and I didn't think charms homework needed a book.

(Sirius' POV)

I don't know why I didn't tell him what I was thinking. I guess I just didn't want to see his reaction when it failed. The only thing I could do was to try so I grabbed some parchment and a quill that was lying around and started to write my letter.

'_Dear Max  
I hope you're alright and doing fine. I know that it may seem weird that I'm writing to you now but we've all missed you and want to see you. Dylan's started to cheer up a bit because he wasn't talking or joining in our pranks ever since you left. I was wondering if you were ever going to come back because now would be a good time. Lily's parents were murdered by Death Eaters over a week ago and she hasn't come out of her room since. She's now Head Girl so she has her own private room and locked it so no one can get in. We sent a house elf to feed her which is working but we can't get her out of her room and she isn't going to classes. I was wondering if you would be able to help and stay for good since we all want to see you.  
Please come back Lily needs you, we all do and I never got over you.  
With love Sirius'_

I ran to the owlery it was a Saturday and everyone was either playing in the snow or in the common rooms by the fire. The owlery was empty and I wondered how Max could fly in this weather. I borrowed one of the school owls since Kerry was borrowing mine for an update with her parents. I watched the owl fly off and prayed that Max would come back. I walked back freezing since I didn't put a coat on and I didn't want to run down the stairs which were covered in ice. I decided that I would get changed before I went to see James and was glad that my charms homework was just practising. I knew that if James was thinking about it he would realise that I didn't need a book for homework but I wasn't going to tell him what I did until I knew that Max was coming.

(Max's POV)

I didn't know what month it is or what year, all that I know is that it was ages ago that I left. It was cold and snowing so I knew that it was at least November maybe even the start of December since Christmas decorations weren't up yet. I managed to find an abandoned cottage to rest in and get warm. I didn't know if anyone lived here or if Death Eaters got to this place as well. I thought that I was safe at the last place I stopped at since I was close to the border of Scotland but it wasn't so I ended up crossing the border and going from place to place. I was surprised to see an owl flying in the snow and wondered who would send it out during a storm like this. I was surprised when I saw it flying towards the cottage I was in and I went outside to see it. I thought that it would get back on course when I stepped outside but it flew straight at me landing on my shoulder. It held out its leg for me to remove the letter but stayed on my shoulder after I removed the letter.

I was surprised at what I read.

'_Dear Max  
I hope you're alright and doing fine. I know that it may seem weird that I'm writing to you now but we've all missed you and want to see you. Dylan's started to cheer up a bit because he wasn't talking or joining in our pranks ever since you left. I was wondering if you were ever going to come back because now would be a good time. Lily's parents were murdered by Death Eaters over a week ago and she hasn't come out of her room since. She's now Head Girl so she has her own private room and locked it so no one can get in. We sent a house elf to feed her which is working but we can't get her out of her room and she isn't going to classes. I was wondering if you would be able to help and stay for good since we all want to see you.  
Please come back Lily needs you, we all do and I never got over you.  
With love Sirius'_

I couldn't believe that they got Lily's parents who were so kind and giving. They always got out the biscuit tin when I went over and were always smiling when they opened the door to let me in. I knew what Lily was feeling and knew that I had to go back. Running away was the hardest thing for me to do; I was hoping that Lily wasn't going to do the same thing. I had to tell myself that no one cared and that they all forgot about me over time. After reading Sirius' letter I couldn't stop myself from going back it was all I could do. Hearing that Dylan was quiet until recently made me realise that I gave the others a lot of pain when I left, they lost not just Nick but me as well. I lost my soul mate and they lost two friends. Without bothering with a replied I flew all the way back to Hogwarts which was close to where I was since the train left London and took hours to reach Hogwarts. I never actually knew where about exactly Hogwarts was but all that I knew was that it was south from where I was. The owl followed me all the way and within two hours I was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. I could remember my first Hogsmeade trip Kerry, Alice, Lily and I walking into every shop looking at everything with the twins lagging behind unsure if they could join in with us. I can remember joining the boys in the three broomsticks and then the trip after that Sirius asked me out. I flew over the Hogwarts gates and up to the 7th year boy's bedroom. I didn't know what time it was if they were anywhere but I could see lights on. I was trying to avoid drifting past other windows and ended up at the boy's window. Sirius was the only one in there lying on his bed writing an essay.

I tapped on the window causing him to look up. I think he was expecting the owl with my reply not me and I could see how surprised he was.

"You came." He gasped.

"To stay I finished, but I want to see Lily before I see anyone else." I replied.

"They're all in the Head's dorm; I came back because I couldn't stand the quietness from so many people."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yep James keeps telling everyone that it's time to do something about it, Remus and Peter try to distract themselves by chess. I don't think I've seen Kerry sit down once, Alice has joined Perri in staring at the clock, Dylan, Monique and Ella all feel guilty cause it was almost your mum and Amelia that died."

I gasped. "Do they know I'm coming?"

"No James mentioned how he was scared Lily was going to do what you did and I knew that you were the only one that helped. I would have asked you to come back earlier but I thought that you didn't want to come back."

"Well let's go help Lily." I said not wanting to talk about me leaving.

Sirius chucked me James' invisibility cloak and we both went to the Head Dorm. James let us in or he thought he was just letting Sirius in since he couldn't see me. I saw them all in the smaller version of the Gryffindor common room and it really was a sad site. I was surprised to see that Mellissa wasn't with them because Perri and Mellissa were close when I was here since they didn't have many friends and were just outside the group that Alice, Lily, Kerry and I started when I left.

Sirius pretended he needed to go to the bathroom and showed me Lily's room. I found that the door was locked and I wasn't going to call out since I was planning to surprise everyone. I left the cloak in James' room and I was surprised that Sirius had it not James opened James' window and flew out to the window next door. Lily's window wasn't locked and she was lying down on her bed facing the other way when I opened it. The noise of me opening the window startled her and she stood up so she could spin around.

"Max." She whispered and went to hug me.

"Lily I'm so sorry, I never would have left you if I realised things would get this bad and I always wanted to come back I just forced myself not to."

She was still hugging me and was crying.

"Lily are you okay?" Sirius asked from the other side of the door.

Lily didn't answer and stayed quiet. I wasn't surprised since I wouldn't talk to anyone when Nick died either.

"You're going to have to talk to them sooner or later." I told her.

She shook her head, "I just feel like this is the safest place to be."

"It may be but you have to take risks to live." I replied.

"What about you, you're telling me that I have to leave my room and go back to classes when you're the one that flew away."

"I only flew away since I couldn't be at the place where he died." I replied.

"Oh I don't think I could ever go home."

"You're going to have to it's the only way you'll finally move on. That's the mistake I made, I only moved on when I got back here."

Lily gave me another hug and whipped away the tears before unlocking her bathroom door. "Your right, I need to move on." She said opening the door.

She laughed when Sirius tumbled into her room and I'm sure it was the first time in a while that she had laughed. Sirius stood up grinning before leaving through the bathroom before Lily had a shower.

(James POV)

I don't know what was taking Sirius so long but when he finally came down he was grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" Kerry asked.

"Oh nothing just something I was thinking of." Sirius replied.

"You're going to need to come up with better answers because we didn't need a book for charms homework." I said starting to wonder what he was being so secretive about. We were best friends and best friends tell each other everything.

"Is that the shower going?" Monique asked.

I looked upstairs and I could hear the shower running which meant that either Lily was in it or that Sirius left it on.

"Whoops I left the shower running." Sirius said and ran back up to the bathroom.

"Something is up with him." I said to the others.

"Well it can't be bad and I'm sure that he isn't a Death Eater." Peter piped in.

"I hope his not a Death Eater." I growled at Peter, "No it's something else."

Sirius came back down and the shower turned off then turned on again five minutes later.

"What did you do to my shower?" I asked Sirius hoping that he hadn't charmed it so it will go on whenever I didn't want it on.

"Nothing that's not me must be Lily."

Yay I cheered to myself I was just hoping that she would come out of her room now. The shower finally turned off and Lily walked down slowly. The girls immediately jumped up and hugged her telling her they were sorry about what happened. Then Dylan, Remus, Sirius and I hugged her but it wasn't like the hug that the girls did where they all surrounded her it was short little hugs for all of us.

I found it odd that both Lily and Sirius kept glancing upstairs like they were waiting for something or trying to tell each other something. I felt angry at Sirius since he seemed to be closer to Lily than I was and with the glances they took looking upstairs I was jealous since they both looked like they wanted to go up to Lily's room together.

"Max!" Kerry shouted.

"What?" The rest of us ask. There was no way Max would be here not after two years of running away.

"Max was just here." Kerry answered.

We all looked at Kerry stunned, well everyone except for Lily and Sirius who were trying to look stunned but were failing.

"I'm back." Someone said from behind us all. We were all looking at Kerry and had our backs to the stairs.

I turned around slowing knowing who it was but I couldn't turn around fast. After what felt like minutes I saw Max standing in front holding my Invisibility cloak in her hand. Someone took a picture I don't know who it was but I saw the flash out the corner of my eye. Her hair was damp and I realised that she was the one that had one of the showers.

"OMG." The girls said and I felt like my ears burst when the girls screamed with joy and went to hug her.

I turned to Sirius, "was this why you needed the book for charms."

Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Just in case it didn't work." He replied and I went up to hug Max since I was sure that Sirius already talked to her before.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked when I broke out of the hug.

"I was in the middle of Scotland and its quicker flying then driving. It took me about two hours after Sirius' owl." She replied.

"Thank you." I replied.

"So has she gone out with you yet?" Max whispered when we were all sitting down and talking.

"No we just became friends at the beginning of the year." I replied.

"You're getting there; just keep doing what you're doing."

"Do you know how many people have told me that?"

"So Max where did you go for the two years?" Perri asked.

Max was surprised to see Perri out of Mellissa and she got told about what Mellissa did to get most of the school turned against her. I was glad that Max was back and Lily was talking again so it looked like we could have fun again I was hoping that Max would join in some of the pranks we were going to pull.

**That's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry if it's too long and ended to happy but I think over a week is long enough for Lily to mourn. I hope your all glad that Max is back to stay and I think the next few chapters will be happier. R&R.**

**SpringBabe**


	7. Back

**Max is now added in the story. From now on I'm going to have the Author's note after the chapter but I thought that I would alert you all and let you know that most the POV's will be smaller, continue from the other POV and be mainly from James and Lilys' POV.  
Enjoy, SpringBabe.**

Chapter 7: Back

(Max's POV)

Whispers echoed throughout the Great Hall when we came down for breakfast. There was only two and I could hear conversations starting with "Did you see Max is back." Ella, Monique and Hamish weren't with us last night so they didn't see that I had returned, as much as I wanted to tell them I didn't want to walk through the Gryffindor Common room before the whole school had seen me. James offered me his cloak but Lily asked us if we wanted to sleepover in their common room and of course none of us objected.

I got hugged by Monique and Ella, congratulated Ella on her prefect badge, crushed by Hamish who wouldn't let go and glared at by Mellissa. I could catch a few words of conversations and I didn't like them. I heard "thought she was dead," and "didn't she try to kill the Death Eater that killed Nick but ended up killing all those muggles.

There was people talking cheerfully about how I was back and that Lily was back in classes, I could see the teachers smile at both me and Lily, especially McGonagall who never smiled at me. We sat down I was surprised to see Mellissa move away but before she did it looked like she was fighting the urge to slap me.

"Why isn't Mellissa hanging around with us?" I asked.

No one answered but became fascinated with their food.

It was James who finally spoke. "She brought back the list, but this time it was a poll to see how many people thought you were dead." I stared at him waiting him to continue. "She went out with Sirius last year."

Sirius hung his head in shame. "I never found anyone like you and when I broke up with Mellissa I told her that she wasn't you and she got offended."

"Anyway, there weren't a lot of people that thought you were alive. We all did, well all of us except for Peter who was dating Mellissa at the time. Then Mellissa was cheating on Peter with Kevin Lader who was dating Alice at the time."

Sirius continued with the story since the worst was over. "Mellissa was bragging about it at breakfast one morning before Kerry and Alice got down. Alice came down when we guys were duelling with Lader."

"Alice was amazing, shouted at Mellissa, called her names and slapped her in the face. Then she came over to Lader, shouted at him and I think she slapped him as well. Anyway McGonagall pulled Alice outside then the rest of us to ask what was going on. After she sent Mellissa and Lader away she gave us all permission to prank Mellissa." James finished.

"I wish I had been here for that." I replied in awe looking over at Alice who was listening to us and smiled sheepishly. "So what was the prank?"

"We'd been planning it ever since Mellissa started the poll because she was using it to try and get back with Sirius. We gave Mellissa bright orange hair and wings, since Perri told her that it was the colour she hated and that Mellissa wanted to be just like you. She had big pussy yellow spots and on the back of her robe it said '_I'm someone who doesn't commit to a serious relationship_.' We did the same thing for Lader as well and it just faded away.

I looked back over at Mellissa and I could see that her hair still looked orange but when I first saw her I thought it was just the lighting.

Once Breakfast was over McGonagall came to talk to me about me classes. Since I was away for my 5th and 6th year she told me that I wouldn't be able to start in the middle of the 7th year and that I would have to take the same classes I did or leave. I didn't want to leave but I didn't want to stay in school for two more years after my friends left but I was going to stay for the rest of this year.

I went to DADA with Ella and Monique while the others went up to the Head Dorm common Room.

(James' POV)

I was going to ask her out today but Remus stopped me. Told me that it wasn't a good idea since her parents died just over a week ago and since she came out of her room. Secretly I knew that it wasn't the right time but I wasn't going to tell anyone that and I was going crazy with the fact that I hadn't asked her out yet and that this time would be different. All that I knew was that I was going to ask her out before the New Year's Party at my house where everyone was invited to. I knew that Sirius, Remus and Peter would be coming since they had come every year. Ella's mum got an owl from my parents saying the whole family would come, Alice and Kerry were planning to stay the whole holidays, Perri and Frank were coming for the party and I just needed to ask Lily.

I was surprised when Peter told me he wasn't staying for the holidays and just coming for the Party since his mother wanted him home for Christmas. I wanted to ask Lily but I couldn't because she was in Arithmacy I was planning to ask her in Charms because I knew that Flitwick was chilled with note passing as long as he didn't see them or hear disruption in the classroom.

(Lily's POV)

A note landed on my book as I was writing down the notes for the charm we were learning. I looked around to see who sent it but everyone was writing in their books except for Snape who was staring at me. I was going to set the note on fire if it said will you go out with me but I was waiting for James to ask. I don't know if I would say no to him since he had been so sweet to me, carrying my books to class, offering help in Transfiguration, talking to me, getting to know me I decided that I would give him the chance the next time he asked me out. I cautiously read it hoping that it wasn't something that would embarrass me. I only just realised that I was embarrassing James every time I said no to him in front of everyone and realised that I tried to make it as embarrassing as possible but he still persisted which showed he really had feelings for me. I was starting to fall for him but I wasn't going to admit it to anyone just yet I was going to wait for the right moment and I wanted him to ask me out not the other way around.

'_Dear Lily,  
We're having a New Year's Party at my house (well we do every year) and I was wondering if you wanted to come.  
James.'_

It was written messily like all boys wrote but I could make out what it said. I quickly wrote my reply which was yes and I was glad since I didn't want to spend my whole holidays alone at school. I was sure McGonagall would let me leave for just the party.

'_Cool so do you want to stay the whole holidays cause we have plenty of room for you'_

I was a little unsure at what the invitation to stay at his house meant. I was fine with us being friends, fine with how we were talking and I was unsure if he was asking me out. He hadn't asked me out all year and he hadn't asked any other girl that showed interest in him out either and I was beginning to like him but I wasn't going to admit it to anyone. I didn't know what I would say and I couldn't trust myself to say yes because I was unsure if I wanted to go out with him or not. I pushed the letter aside and tried to concentrate on what Flitwick was saying but I couldn't since a war was going on inside my head.

(James' POV)

I took no answer for rejection; once again Lily Evans the bane of my existence had rejected any offer from me. 'But she did say yes to the party.' A voice inside my head said 'and it's not liked you asked her out you just asked her to stay for the holidays.' Asking her to stay for the holidays was like asking her out since I hadn't done it yet. It was two days ago that I asked her and now she hasn't talked to me, she was silent on our rounds, talking to the girls and leaving when they talked with us. It was back to the old Lily, not including herself with me or the other guys. I was grateful she didn't shout out no for the whole school to hear but I wanted the proper answer and was angry that she wasn't going to tell me and completely ignore me. I was angry at myself for asking her since I knew that she didn't like me and she would take this like me asking her out. I had ruined the good friendship we had because I pushed our friendship too far and tried to get her to go out with me too soon.

Remus asked me why I get zoning out and Sirius told me to cheer up but I knew that I wouldn't cheer up until Lily gave me her answer. I always got over it when she yelled no to my requests to go out with her but the silent response was tearing me up inside. I wasn't getting into pranks like I used to and I half heartedly went with the others on the full moon because I didn't want to let Moony down.

(Lily's POV)

"So why aren't you talking to him?" Max asked.

Max was the only one that I could trust with this stuff and even if she was closer to the guys than the other girls I knew that she wouldn't tell James or Sirius what I told her. So she was the only one in my room talking to me about the boys.

"I don't trust myself, I keep thinking of reasons why I shouldn't stay and reasons that I should that I can't tell which answer to give James and I'm scared that if I want to say no I'll say yes." I replied.

"This isn't something that your suppose to think about you have to do what feels right, what your heart says and besides James isn't asking you out just asking you to stay so you won't be by yourself at Christmas time."

"But what if he constantly asks me out all holidays while I'm there?"

"He won't and if you tell him not to ask you out for the rest of the holidays then he won't."

"But what if I want him to ask me out?" I asked. It was a big step for me I was finally going to admit to Max that I was starting to like James.

Max was speechless. "Are you finally starting to like him?"

"A bit, you can't tell anyone though. I'm worried that if we start dating we will ruin in our friendship."

"Lily you have to stop worrying and go with the flow. The next time James asks you out you have to say yes otherwise you will start to wonder what will happen if you never go out with him. You also need to tell him you're staying for the holidays because if you haven't noticed he isn't cheerful and he's starting to lose confidence in himself."

"It will be good for him though, he had too much confidence that he was going to get me to go out with him."

"But he's changed all year and he's lost to much confidence. Imagine what will happen if you don't talk to him by the next Quiditch match, he won't be pumped or focused. So please talk to him." Max reasoned.

"I hate it when you're right. I'm supposed to be the smarter one."

Max laughed and peered out my door looking down into my common room. "He's down there alone go tell him that you'll stay."

I walked down, got to the top of the stairs and saw how James was lying on the couch on his back just staring at the ceiling. Come on Lily be brave your suppose to be in Gryffindor. I looked at him again and my eyes met his deep hazel ones. I felt the sadness and anger in them, not anger for me but for himself. I couldn't say yes right now not now while he was lying there angry with himself. I could see what Max meant by how he was losing too much confidence I could see that James thought that I was never going to like him. I ran straight into my room being the cowardly Gryffindor I was. Max was looking at me and she knew that I didn't tell him because she left but told me to tell him tonight when we were doing the rounds.

(James' POV)

It was another quiet night; I could only hear my feet. I had given up any attempt to start a conversation because Lily would never respond but all the silence was doing my head in. Lily was muttering something but it was to quiet for me to hear what she was saying so I didn't bother asking.

"Just do it." Lily said out loud.

"Huh?" I asked.

Lily stared at me and I could see that she was going to tell me something. Brace yourself I told myself preparing for the rejection.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" I asked confused I hadn't said anything all night.

"Yes I will stay over yours for the holidays if you have enough room." She replied.

I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face; I only just stopped myself from picking her up to hug her.

"That means that Sirius and I are going to have to tidy up the house a bit and keep our stuff neat with three other girls in the house."

"Three girls."

"Yeah, you, Kerry and Alice are staying all holidays then the Martinez's, Perri and Remus are coming over for New Year's Eve. I thought I told you that they were staying."

"You git, I would have said yes sooner if I knew that Kerry and Alice were staying as well. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay with both you and Sirius, then I wasn't sure if you were trying to ask me out and was trying to find the best way to tell you." Lily replied in the tone that said she was angry but not angry.

"Well if you've noticed I've stopped asking you out since I can only face rejection so many times and I'm not going to ruin our friendship by asking you out when you don't even like me or want me to."

Lily stayed silent and smiled then continued with our rounds but we both talked.

(Lily's POV)

"Why didn't you tell him that you like him?" Max asked as I was shoving my books in my bag.

"I don't know I didn't want to build his confidence up too much or too quickly. I'm just hoping he didn't see me blush."

"OMG Lily, James just told us that your staying at his place too for the hols." Alice chirped cheerfully bursting into my room without bothering to knock as Kerry and Perri followed in slowly.

"Well at least you two will be able to tell me if Lily and James do any snogging before I get there." Max told them in a jokingly way.

"Lily are you starting to have feelings for James?" Kerry asked like it was the most preposterous thing that could happen.

"Maybe," I said. "Now let's hurry up and gets some breakfast."

(Max's POV)

Because the other three wanted to know how and when Lily started to fall for James, it took us forever to get down to the Great Hall. I took a seat next to Sirius as the others all took their seats near us. I had already been back a week and was getting used to going to classes again but I wasn't used to being alone without Lily, Sirius and the rest of the gang. Monique and Ella were hanging around us more and it seemed to boost their popularity among the other 5th years since they were hanging around the coolest kids in the school.

"Hey Max have you told mum that your alright and at school?" Ella asked when I was raising a piece of toast to my mouth.

"I thought that you or Dylan did." I replied, my mouth full of toast.

"Dylan didn't and I didn't so I'd write to her or she is going to freak out." Ella told me.

There was one week of term left before we went home for the holidays straight after the Quiditch match against Ravenclaw who bet Hufflepuff. I didn't know if my owl was still here or if it was at home but with only a week to go I decided that I'll surprise mum (and probably give her a heart attack) when she sees me get off the train with everyone else.

"I'm going to surprise her," I gulped, for two reasons, one mum would eat me alive and two I had to swallow my food to talk properly. "What else do I need to catch up on?" I asked Sirius.

"Well I was disowned at the end of the 5th year went straight to James' place and his parents took me straight in. The Potters are like my parents. Regulus was given instructions to spy on me now that Bellatrix and Narcissa have left." Sirius explained.

"Wow I knew that you were the black sheep in your family but I didn't realise it was that bad." I gasped.

Kerry's, Remus' and Peter's family were all in hiding and the same as what they were before I left.

"What's mum and Amelia been up to?" I asked since I wasn't told much and sent straight into studying and catching up that I lost most of my socialising time.

"Well they were the target not the Evan's." Dylan told me keeping his voice down so Lily who was engaged in a conversation with the girls couldn't hear.

I don't know if anything would match the shock look on my face, until then I didn't realise that my family members felt guilty for what happened with the Evan's and I finally figured out why Lily sometimes couldn't met my eye.

"They're now in hiding in Godric's Hollow." Dylan explained.

"Well that explains a lot." I exclaimed trying to process it all in my head.

"Well we better get to Divination, come on Max." Monique called already holding her bag and mine out for me.

We left the others and started the long walk to the North Tower.

**This is a bit shorter than the others so I apologise for that. I am also sorry that it took longer to update but since school has started I haven't had much spare time to write. I hope you like it and I hope you don't mind it being a James and Lily story with the exception of Max's POV's but I think Max is one of the main characters and now that she's back she can't be cut off and needs to be included. I will try to include more James and Lily in the next chapter. **

**Thanks to Ukrainianelfhorse (hope I spelt it write) for your support to this story and reviews. **

**SpringBabe.**


	8. The Festive Season

Chapter 8: The Festive Season

(Lily's POV)

I've always loved Christmas, the season, decorations, first glimpse of snow; early morning wake up calls on Christmas day and the excitement opening up presents gave you. I had never grown out of being a little kid on Christmas. Every other day of the year I acted my age but on Christmas I felt like a little kid again when I ripped through the wrapping paper to reveal what I got. I stopped believing in Santa Claus not long after my 5th birthday but that didn't stop me from putting out biscuits and milk every Christmas Eve. It just wasn't Christmas without biscuits and milk.

This year was different.

This year I was all alone, no decorations, no presents from mum and dad and no Evan's family traditions. I felt like I had finally stopped being a child and had grown up, and found that Christmas didn't mean anything to me. I didn't feel the same joyful feeling and cheeriness when Hagrid walked past carrying one of the twelve trees to be decorated in the Great Hall. It didn't feel like Christmas when the decorations were on the Christmas tree, or when fairies were placed around the castle. I always loved Hogwarts Christmas' since they were different to what I had at home. We had Christmas lights and a Christmas tree but we didn't have the feel of magic that Hogwarts had. This year all I had was the Hogwarts Christmas. I had never been at the castle for Christmas day but I was always here when all the decorations were put up and the Christmas spirit was in the air.

I was jealous of all my friends who were able to get into the Christmas spirit because nothing dramatic had changed in their lives. They still had their parents to go to when things got bad they still had presents and love to look forward to but I didn't I couldn't celebrate the chance to participate in the giving season with my family.

Petunia sent me an owl telling me she wanted nothing to do with me; she didn't want me at her wedding or anywhere near here. Sirius found the letter after I had torn it up and chucked the pieces in the bin. Because he was a Marauder he had to fix it and read it. He was the only one who knew what it felt like and was the only one to comfort me since he had been through it all. I was looking forward to leaving the castle for once after my parents were murdered. I didn't want to leave the castle to go to their funerals (I did go) it just felt like saying goodbye would make it real. I would imagine receiving a letter saying that it wasn't your parents it was someone who looked like them but the letter never came. Max came to the funeral and almost ran into her mum but since she was under polyjuice potion she wasn't recognised. I thought that it was mean of her for not telling her mum she was back but I really wanted to see Dr Martinez's reaction when Max came through the platform.

Sirius and the girls tried to get me into the Christmas spirit and they got me to smile regularly but couldn't get rid of the feelings I had that I had. I was stuck in two battles, I felt like I was betraying my parents because I was having fun at Christmas time without them and without the Evan's Christmases. I also felt like I was letting them down because I wasn't moving on.

The only person who could get me to smile was James, every time we were doing rounds or alone together (which seemed far too often) he would get me to laugh, smile or joke. I was looking forward to spending Christmas at his house.

(James' POV)

It was two weeks to Christmas, the teachers weren't in the teaching mood, classes were chilled and homework loads lessened a little bit since the year was two important for no homework. I was jealous of Hamish who was always in a over cheerful mood since he didn't get any homework from McGonagall when he was bounding around our common room. The Gryffindor common room was getting too loud for us to study so the 7th year Gryffindor's (minus Mellissa) had taken over Lily's and my common room. I was grateful when Dylan took Hamish out to do something if I knew what they were doing I would have come too, if I didn't have so much homework to catch up on thanks to Quiditch practise which was once again taking up study time every night. I knew that the team didn't need so many practises but I was always worried that Ravenclaw would pull something impressive out of the hat. I was surprised when Hufflepuff bet them and was hoping that we were good enough to beat them. The weather was getting worse and Sirius kept reminding me that if we lost it would be because Ravenclaw were better than us not because we weren't training enough.

I was looking forward to the holidays where I could take a break from all the studying and play Quiditch with Sirius whenever we wanted. Kerry told me that she replied to the Harpies scout and told them she wasn't interested and was more focused on becoming an Auror which surprised me but I think considering how dark the war was getting I would have done the same thing. Sirius called Kerry crazy and wouldn't talk to her for ages since he thought she made the wrong choice giving up Quiditch over study. I knew that Sirius wanted to be a famous Quiditch player so I wasn't going to tell him that I thought that being an Auror was more important than playing Quiditch professionally. Kerry, Lily and Alice were the three main people that were studying the whole time and wanted it to be quiet. Remus and Perri soon joined them and we all started to crack down on studying forgetting that it was Christmas.

I wouldn't have thought it was Christmas if it wasn't for the decorations hanging around the school. The Marauders and I had a few snow fights, some the girls participated in and some we joined in with the other Gryffindor's and had a massive competition with them.

It wasn't long before we weren't allowed outside, Herbology in the Greenhouse was cancelled and soon made a supervised study session in the library. Max was one of the top students in her year and was able to get through her workload without any tutoring from the rest of us. Soon the work load started to decrease and McGonagall considered that Quiditch practise was taking up quite a few peoples spare time that she reduced mine and Sirius' homework to nothing as long as we studied in the holidays so we wouldn't fall behind when we came back.

(Sirius POV)

I was excited for the term to end, for our last game against Ravenclaw, which I was sure we'd win since we had already played Slytherin and they were a brutal team. I was glad Max was back since it made Christmas 100 times better. She had already told me that she didn't want to go out with me again which was slightly disappointing for me since there was no one better than Max. I knew that she had found someone better than me and was jealous of Nick since he would always be Max's man no matter what. In the end it didn't matter if we were dating or not since we were closer friends than we ever were before. We hugged more often (never kissed) and a lot of girls thought that I was taken which didn't bother me since it got annoying when girl after girl flung herself at you. Quiditch training was getting better; no one complained any more about the bad weather and just got onto the pitch, came off muddy, cold and went and didn't say anything. Frank started to hang out with us a lot more and was finally let into the Head Common room which James wasn't happy about since he said that it wasn't even his anymore since we were all in it. The Head's Common room or as James lets us call it 'our common room' was a lot quieter than the Gryffindor common room and there was more space for us to work. James and Lily always worked in there room and reluctantly gave us the password as long as the guys didn't go into Lily's room.

I think Lily was worried that I would do something to ruin how tidy it was but it was a shock when I first saw it after I found the letter from her sister. After I spoke to her she started to cheer up a bit but she wasn't like anything she used to be last year. I had no idea what it was like to be told your parents were murdered but I can remember crying to sleep for two nights after I was disowned. I was always fighting back tears when I was getting beaten at home so it was a bit of a relief when I was at the Potter's doorstep but I was still upset and thought that I wasn't wanted. This year was going to be the best year, Lily, Kerry and Alice staying with us at the Potters. I bet James was over the moon when Lily said yes.

I can remember my first Hogwarts Christmas, it was in my 2nd year and I never knew how cheerful and decrative Christmas could be, Christmas at Grimulad Place is dark and no different to any other day except that Bella and Cissy always come over with their parents. It used to be fun with Dromeda (Andromeda for anyone who didn't pick it up) but after she started to see her muggle boyfriend and skip the Black Christmas it was horrible and I spent my Christmas' at Hogwarts. I can remember in my fourth year when I told my parents I was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas but ended up going to the Potters for the whole time, when Regulus told mum and dad I was grounded and kept inside the whole summer holidays, I didn't even see daylight.

The best thing was when Dylan and Hamish planned the prank. They needed me as the third person and wanted to do it with the smallest amount of people possible. They wanted the Slytherins to sing carols to the whole school as well as perform a play. James didn't know about it so Lily didn't know about it. Max ended up finding out when she followed us down to the Great Hall and ended up joining us since she was just as good as the Marauders at setting pranks.

(James' POV)

The days began to drag by slowly. You'd think that with all the homework I didn't get the time would speed up but instead it took longer. The days got colder and Quiditch practise got harder. I eventually decided that we could cancel any practises on the nasty weather but only two a week so we were training 5 times a week instead of 7.

The day arrived, I was up early once again and went to get Sirius up since he loved early morning wake up calls. Sirius could either be grumpy the whole day if he was woken up early or full of energy. I was hoping that he would be full of energy. I was surprised to see Sirius wide awake staring at the ceiling when I went into my old dorm. He was dressed in his Quiditch gear and his broom was on the floor by his bed.

"Why do you think Max doesn't want to go out with me?" Sirius sat up and looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Padfoot I thought she told you, she was in love with Nick. You are her best friend but Nick is still the one she loves."

"But he's gone, I know that it sounds mean but he isn't here anymore and now that Max is back I can't stop thinking about her."

"Max might be the one that you'll always love, she was your first girlfriend and I'm sure she still has feelings for you but I'm sorry to say that she loved Nick more."

Sirius stormed out and thinking that he would be at the Great Hall I went down there. Remus joined me later, dressed warmly with two Gryffindor scarves, a pair of gloves, a warm Gryffindor jumper and a scarlet and gold beanie.

"Some people are living luxury." I muttered into my cereal. I knew what the conditions were going to be like it was almost a blizzard this morning when I woke up.

Remus chuckled, "Where's Sirius? He wasn't in the dorm."

"I don't know he wanted to know why Max didn't love him and when I told him the answer he stormed out."

Lily and Max were the next ones down both dressed warmly like Remus. Dylan who was already down and sitting with Hamish had moved up so he was sitting with all of us now that one of Hamish's friends was down. Kerry, Perri and Alice were the last ones down since Peter came down just after Lily and Max.

"Where's Sirius I thought he was already down?" Peter asked when everyone was eating.

"I don't know he stormed out of the dorm this morning." I replied.

Max looked at me, I nodded since I knew what she was thinking, she wanted to know if it had anything to do with her. Max rushed out of the Great Hall and when the time came I left to head to the pitch.

"Let's warm up." I said as I entered our change rooms and saw the rest of the team huddled up together trying to keep warm.

"What about Sirius?" Adams asked.

"He'll get here soon so let's get warm."

Flying around the pitch didn't get us any warmer it actually got colder. I couldn't see pass the front of my broom and just avoided collisions with my team mates. After a feeble attempt to practise we gave up and took refuge in the change rooms talking tactics instead. I didn't like gruelling the team and pulling out charts so I let everyone add in what they thought and took in any suggestions. I kept looking at my watch, watching the minutes tick by. I didn't know where Sirius was but it was getting close to the start of the game and if Sirius wasn't here we would have to play with 6 players not 7.

Just as we were about to pour out to the pitch Sirius came in and changed into his robes, collected his broom and went to open the doors leading to the pitch.

"Glad you could make it." Keswick said.

I ignored the comments that the other team members were saying and lead everyone out to the pitch. There weren't many people in the stands since the weather was so bad. We had never played at this time of the year and I could see the blue flames of the fires all the diehard supports lit. I was surprised to see Lily, Perri and Alice sitting in the stands since they never did. Everyone was rugged up with so many layers that I was starting to envy them. Ravenclaw came out onto the pitch followed by Madam Hooch who started off the game like she did every single time. We flew up into the sky, the balls were released and the game began.

Ravenclaw weren't a strong team and we easily scored the first 3 shots against them. Sirius seemed to take all his anger out on the bludgers and I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of any of the shots he sent Ravenclaws way. I wanted our team to get as many points as we could and I think the Ravenclaw captain wanted to get a score on the board because I saw the snitch a few times and I was sure the Ravenclaw seeker could too.

I didn't see the snitch for another hour, Ravenclaw hadn't scored, were one player down after Sirius hit the bludger too hard (causing a penalty they couldn't get), we were 200 points up and full of energy. I think the people in the stands wanted us to catch the snitch and end the game. There was no more cheering just moans from the crowd. I decided that now would be a perfect time to catch the snitch since we wouldn't want our supporters to hate us for keeping them out in the cold.

I saw it, something gold flew straight past my face. All had to do was hold my hand out and catch it. It was that easy. My hand shot out before Darlin knew what was happening. It was too easy and the whistle signalled the end of the game. Unenthusiastic clapping erupted through the stands and the small amount of people hurried out of the cold and into the warmth of the castle. I couldn't feel my hands as I got changed and had to melt the ice off my broom so I could get my hands off.

Sirius and I took the long way up to the Gryffindor tower for two reasons, one was so we could warm up and gets some colour back into our hands and faces, the other was because I wanted to know what was happening between him and Max. It was a long story and I was glad when we reached the common room because it felt like my ears had been talked off. I was half glad that I didn't have a girlfriend and only just realised that I wasn't the only one with girl troubles. Max loved Sirius but she didn't love him enough to want to be in a relationship with him. Sirius loved Max and wanted to be in a relationship since he felt that she was the right one for him. I was glad that whatever relationship I had with Lily wasn't that complicated.

(Lily's POV)

When only one Quiditch team keeps scoring and when it's freezing cold you start to talk to your friends. Max told me a lot about her relationship with Sirius. Max and I seemed to be having a lot of D&Ms lately. I couldn't understand how they made it so complicated but I was glad my relationship with James wasn't that complicated. I wanted him to ask me out before New Year's Eve since every couple kisses then and I didn't want to be single with no one to kiss especially at a Party like James was having.

The party was underway when the Quiditch team got back. James and Sirius weren't with them. I was starting to think that James would never ask me out and wanted to kiss him when he came through the portrait hole but I chickened out when he eventually came. Max kept looking at me and Remus to since he was listening in on our conversations at the Quiditch match and now knew I liked James. I felt like every time I looked at James I blushed, I hoped he didn't see me but I was hoping that I wouldn't be like this when I'm at his house.

The party stopped when everyone went down to the Great Hall for a proper meal and restarted again after that. James and Sirius never returned and after the rest of us had enough we all took refuge in my dorm. Ella and Monique came along too since it was starting to get a bit rowdy and they told us that they liked hanging around with us plus there was the bonus that they were said to be more popular when they hung around us.

James and Sirius were already there talking by the fire in our common room. Max was avoiding Sirius' gaze and Remus kept staring at me. Max pulled me straight up to my dorm and shut the door behind us. I had no idea what was going on but I could hear laughter downstairs and a quiet conversation in James' room.

"Maybe I should go out with Sirius again." Max mumbled so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard her.

"But if you love Nick, and don't want to then you can't make yourself go out with Sirius." I kept my voice down since there was someone in the bathroom.

"Your right, I love Sirius but not as much as I love Nick."

"You just have to get him to understand that you can be close to him, like a sister maybe almost a girlfriend but that you just can't date him."

"It's so hard to do that though."

"Leave him for the holidays and up to the New Year's Party and see how he feels about it all. Don't mention it to him and just talk to him how you normally would."

Max left my room and went down to join the others. I just hoped that Sirius wouldn't get his heart broken. I never realised how sensitive Sirius was until Max came back.

(Max's POV)

I woke up in the morning feeling groggy and like I hadn't slept. I hadn't really, I spent most of the night tossing and turning, thinking what Sirius was doing and was worried that he was going to be a mope all holidays.

I got dressed and went to the ROR since the others showed me that it was the best place to fly around. It was the day we were leaving to go home and I was nervous since I wasn't sure what mum's reaction would be when she saw me come through the barrier. I planned it all out that I would be the last one to come through after Ella or Dylan and after they had all greeted her.

I wasn't the first one down to breakfast but I was surprised to see Sirius down so early sitting by himself. I felt slightly heartbroken at seeing him so upset and with no smile I barley recognised him.

"Hey what are you doing down here so early?" I asked.

I got no answer but I wasn't going to leave him so I took a plate and sat down opposite him. I piled my plate up high and was surprised that Sirius had nothing on his. Dylan joined us and the conversation was still quiet. Then Hamish, Monique, Ella and James joined us. A few people from the other houses had come down for breakfast, it was always the Gryffindor's that were the first people down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It didn't take much longer for the hall to become crowded and full of rowdy students ready to go home for the holidays.

Dylan muttered something and pointed his wand towards the Slytherin table. I couldn't hear what spell he activated and I didn't think it did anything because the Slytherins looked completely normal apart from Snape with a bright, light up red nose and Regulus who was getting fatter and his clothes changed from green to red and white with a white thick beard to match. Snape and 11 other Slytherins were growing deer ears and were all joined to a bright red sleigh that 10 Slytherins had turned into. Regulus decided to sit on the sleigh and started to break into song.

"You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why,"

The rest of the Slytherins joined in all dressed in red and green and stood side by side like it was a Christmas carol "Santa Claus is coming to town." They coursed.

"He's making a list,  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice.  
Santa Claus is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!

O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry.  
Better not pout, I'm telling you why.  
Santa Claus is coming to town.  
Santa Claus is coming to town." They all finished and they woke up from their daze as the rest of the hall clapped and broke into laughter.

I looked up at the table and saw Dumbledore chuckling along with Slughorn who thought that his house decided to do something good and cheerful, Professor Sprout and Flitwick were showing their amusement more than Dumbledore and McGonagall gave a small chuckle before showing Dylan and Sirius one of her rare smiles.

I couldn't believe that it was only Dylan, Sirius and Hamish who performed the prank. James looked a bit upset when he was told that Dylan and Sirius performed the prank without him and Snape was glaring furiously at James.

I was one of those people that didn't do any packing or organising the night before so while the others were having one last snowball fight I was in my dormitory cramming everything in and deciding what I wanted to bring home and what I wanted to leave behind.

I could see the snowball fight from the window and was surprised to see that Sirius wasn't there. He was always the first person to join in before I left I didn't realise how much he had changed and how grown up he could be. I decided that I was going to try and fix our relationship since Sirius was the only person that knows me. Lily didn't know me as well as Sirius does.

It was time, we were all packed and standing on the platform at Hogsmeade station waiting to board the train. Hamish had already got his seat with one of his friends and said that he would see us in London. Sirius wasn't with us when we found a compartment and then Lily, James, Remus and Perri alternated round shifts and said they'd find him. When they all came back without Sirius I decided to go looking for him. I found him sitting with Mellissa.

He was with her!

His lips were pressed against hers.

I couldn't see his face though but I knew it was him. I knew what his hair looked like and I saw Mellissa's smirk as I tried to leave casually. As soon as I got away from them I ran, I ran down the corridor and locked myself in the toilet near the end of the train. There was a war going on in my head and I couldn't help the feelings I felt but instead of love the main feeling I felt was confusion.

'So what if he kissed her,' I told myself, 'it's not like you were going out. He has whatever right to kiss whoever he wants. Especially after you told him that you didn't love him.'

The truth was that I did love him.

I felt betrayed that he would kiss Mellissa.

I was jealous that he wasn't kissing me.

I felt guilty because I loved Nick.

I felt horrible.

I had ruined the friendship I had with Sirius by lying to him. I told him that I didn't love him when really I did.

I eventually decided to go back and join the others. I was hoping that they were going to cheer me up. I walked past the compartment and as I was going to enter I saw Sirius sitting with James, Dylan, Remus and Peter but not with Lily, Perri, Kerry and Alice. My eyes caught Sirius' and they locked. I felt his eyes dig into me searching me for anything he didn't know. I felt sadness in his eyes it was so strong that I could see myself walking in and kissing him. But after what I saw I couldn't do it. It would give Sirius two girls and I didn't want to be the extra.

I did the only thing I could do, the one thing I had never done in my whole life. I walked away.

I ran into Lily, Alice and Kerry halfway up the train. They were heading back to the compartment but after Lily saw me we went to the Head's compartment. Somewhere Lily really wanted to try out.

I didn't wait for them to sit down, for them to ask me what was wrong. I blurted it out. "Sirius kissed Mellissa."

They weren't shocked. There was no surprise on their faces. No gasps nothing but blank serious faces.

"No he didn't." Kerry said in defence.

"How would you know you weren't there, I was I saw them kiss with my own eyes."

"You saw Mellissa kissing Sirius, you never saw Sirius kissing Mellissa." Lily told me.

It was true all I saw was the back of Sirius and Mellissa smirk. I felt bad now. I was the one that betrayed Sirius I walked away from him. He was never going to forgive me, I had finally figured out my feelings and now it was over. There wasn't going to be friendship, there wasn't going to be dating, and there wasn't even going to be me and Sirius laughing. It was going to be silent.

I had lost my best friend and I was the one to blame.

The train couldn't get to London any quicker and I was relieved when we finally arrived. White snow covered the hills. I missed out on seeing the green hills and it was going to be a while before I saw green hills again.

I dragged my trunk out onto the platform and went over to where Ella and Monique were standing with Hamish and Dylan waiting for me so they could go meet mum.

Lily went out first after James and Sirius. I couldn't look at Sirius and I could feel him looking at me trying to get my eye contact. I said goodbye to Kerry, Alice and Perri while Monique and Dylan went through the barrier.

Ella went through and I braced myself, getting prepared for whatever emotions were on the other side of the wall. I closed my eyes and stepped through pushing my trunk on the trolley.

My trunk was hiding my face but as I got closer mum turned around.

"Max." It was barley a whisper I could just hear her.

I left the trunk and ran to mum. It had been two years, two years too long.

A lot of other parents were staring at me, the Potters who had seen me once or twice came to give me a hug and so did Kerry's and Perri's parents. Sirius' parents were staring at me while they were waiting for Regulus but I ignored them and followed the others to the car where I was sure a lot of questions would be asked. It was a hard task since Amelia wouldn't let go of me and kept hugging me every metre we moved. It started to look weird so she stopped and made sure I got the seat next to her in the car so she could hug me then.

I'm sorry for such the long wait but I have to focus on school now.

This is longer than normal and the song isn't mine but a Christmas Song called Santa Claus is coming to town. Hope you liked this chapter.  
SpringBabe


	9. Jingle Bells and Fireworks

Chapter 9: Jingle Bells and Fireworks.

(Sirius' POV)

I ruined our relationship.  
I wanted to talk to her and tell her that I was fine if we were just friends. We were so close that it didn't matter if we took our relationship to the next level. But when I saw her on the train, when our eyes met I knew that she saw.

Mellissa caught me, and Max must have been watching because I don't remember her hinting that she wanted to kiss me. All that she said was that she didn't want me anymore.

Max walking away broke my heart.

When I came back to Potter Mansion I went straight up to my room and starred at the wall.  
Okay I cried.

I didn't want James or Lily to hear so I charmed the door. It wasn't till it was time for dinner that I left my room.

Kerry and Alice were helping the conversation flow since Lily seemed to be blushing quite a lot and James couldn't talk to himself the whole time.

(James' POV)

When Sirius told me that she liked me I thought he wanted a shouting match since no one had heard one yet. But once I took the hint I started to see the signs.

She was blushing an awful lot around me.  
She was flipping her hair all the time.  
She kept whispering in Sirius' ear.

I asked Sirius about that one night when the girls were in the other room watching T.V. I can't remember when dad got it I had no idea what it was but it was awesome. Sirius told me that he didn't like her like I did and that he wasn't going to go out with her.

I felt sorry for Sirius, he and Max were best friends and now it looked like they weren't going to sort this out. But I was more concerned with asking Lily out.

It was cold so Sirius and I only played Quiditch once with dad. Lily spent most of her time with Kerry and Alice by the fire in the living room. I was pleased to see that they all got along with mum and offered to help her. Everyone was getting along well except for Sirius who spent most of his time moping around. It didn't take mum and dad long to realise he was upset about Max. Everyone left him to do his own thing but we were always distracting him when he could.

Mum was really busy with shopping and the girls often went with her since they needed to top up on presents. Dad was spending most of his time at work since they Aurors weren't getting anywhere with the new lead on Voldermort or his Death Eaters. My tips didn't do very much they had already caught Lucius Malfoy except they couldn't prove he was one.

Dylan and Remus came over while the girls were out shopping. Max wanted to come but Dr Martinez was spending quality time with her and wanted her around the family as much as possible. We started planning our prank for New Years Eve. We had charmed the fireworks so they would be delayed and then when someone went to check on them they were suppose to shoot up into the air. I wanted to find away to charm everyone so that when it got to midnight no one would be able to move until they kissed the person next to them but it was too complicated and we couldn't figure out the spell. Lily came back with bags of shopping but she wouldn't let me see what it was. I was hoping that she had gotten me a gift because I got her something and I wanted her to love it. I had gotten her a silver chained necklace of a red and pink lily. Inside the lily it had her name and I had charmed a small photo on the back of the flower of all of us just after Max got back.

Remus was going to be asleep all Christmas since Christmas Eve was the full moon. He was at home and had somewhere safe to transform so he didn't need us but I always worried about him. When Sirius and Remus went outside to start a snowball fight against Dylan and I, Dylan gave me the presents for Sirus, Lily, Alice and Kerry from him and his family so I could give them to them on Christmas morning.

"How's Max?"

"Depressed, she finally figured out she loved Sirius and is blaming herself because she doesn't think she'll be talking to him again." Dylan replied.

I was shocked; it was simpler than what both Max and Sirius thought. They both thought that it wouldn't work out because Sirius thought Max hated him because she didn't want to go out with him and she saw Mellissa kiss him. Max thought that Sirius hated her because she never told him she loved him and she walked away.

"Forget the prank to get everyone kissing at midnight. Let's try and get Max and Sirius alone together." I said and joined the others outside.

The girls came out to join but since the teams were uneven Kerry decided to sit out and watch for once since it was usually Lily sitting out. Lily joined Remus and Sirius' team while Alice joined ours. Lily had charmed a whole pile of snowballs to go after me while she chucked some at Alice. She didn't see that I had made a massive snowball and didn't see me chuck it at her.

She did see it and melted it just before it hit her face.

We admitted defeat and trudged into the kitchen with cold hands and pink faces while Sirius and Remus walked into the kitchen hoisting Lily on their shoulders. Kerry was starting to look at Dylan a lot more. I saw her watching only him during the snowball fight and she was starting to show the signs Lily did around me. Without realising it Kerry was blushing as Dylan past her a mug of hot chocolate.

(Lily's POV)

The time went by so quick that I had to double check my calendar when I woke up on December the 25th. Christmas Day.

I have always been an early riser but today I had woken up way too early. The sun wasn't even up yet. I had only been at the Potters for 4 days and it was starting to feel a bit like home. I had never spent so much time at a friend's house and never spent a night at a guy's house. Even when I was friends with Snape I never stayed at his house overnight.

I tried getting back to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. I was worried that this day was going to be emotional for me and I was trying not to think of the past Christmas with all my family. At least now I wouldn't have to hear Petunia call me a freak again.

Actually I would give anything for Petunia to call me that again.

It was boring in my room so I grabbed the wrapped presents I had hidden under the bed and quietly tiptoed downstairs to place the presents under the tree. The Potters living room was decorated with the traditional Christmas colours but also had scarlet and gold showing around the room.

I didn't think anyone would be asleep from much longer because the sun was starting to rise and take over the dark sky so I decided to start on breakfast. It wasn't sure if I should because I didn't want to disrupt any traditions they had. We always had food that we never eat for breakfast like chocolate and cream croissants, pancakes and English muffins. I thought that I could at least cook the bacon.

(James' POV)

I woke up to the sound of someone tiptoeing past my room. I thought it was just mum or dad getting a glass of water but when they never came back and I could smell bacon cooking I knew it wasn't them. Mum and Dad didn't cook until we were all up or the house elf would do it. Mum sent our house elf to my cousins for the holidays since they needed help around the house with both parents and my oldest cousin Tody working full time.

I couldn't resist the smell so I gathered up the presents I wrapped last night and quietly went downstairs to put them in the living room on my way to the kitchen. Lily was the one in the kitchen cooking three different things at once. We didn't have what Muggles called a toaster so I was surprised to see one in the kitchen.

"Smell's delicious." I said for the doorway getting another waft of the smell.

"Mmm, who's cooking the bacon?" Sirius spoke from the hallway.

Sirius was never up early. He is always up a little earlier on Christmas day but I guess the food and Christmas day combined got him up early.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Lily grinned from the stove.

It didn't take long for everyone to be awake and down in the kitchen inspecting the wonderful smell of cooked food. Then after everyone ate it all and pitched in with the cleaning up we were in the living room ready to open our presents. I could see the surprised look on Lily's face as we opened them all, she had as many as all of us and I know she had some expensive gifts. Not that it mattered but I was sure that she wasn't expecting much only small things from her friends and my parents. I actually think she had the most stuff.

Lily and Sirius teamed up and got me the old Quiditch Robes from the England team. They were the robes they wore and signed when they won the world cup in 1975. I can remember being at the game with Sirius, sitting in the hot stands in Africa watching England smash France. Max and Dylan got me new seeker gloves scarlet red, Kerry, Alice, Perri and Peter all got me lollies from Honeydukes and Remus got me the sequel to the book he got me last year called How to ask the girl out. I got Sirius a new beaters bat, Kerry and Alice bracelets, Max a necklace, Perri a big basket from Honeydukes, Remus, Dylan and Peter all big boxes of joke items.

Lily, Kerry and Alice loved their gifts and I don't think Lily realised that she came over and hugged me. It took me a moment to realise that she went to kiss me but just stopped herself. I was about to ask her out but stopped, I didn't want to ask her out in front of everyone. Sirius and I spent the rest of the day playing Quiditch. Lily, Kerry and Alice joined along when dad did to make the teams even.

On my team was Kerry as keeper and Lily and I as chasers against Sirius and Alice as chasers and dad as their keeper. We won and Lily was able to get a few shots against dad who was the keeper when he was at school. Sirius couldn't get anything past Kerry but I was sure that Kerry let the ones that Alice scored go past. During lunch Lily kept her distance, I wasn't sure why it wasn't like anything had changed but I could have been imaging things.

(Lily's POV)

I couldn't talk to him or face him. I had finally admitted to myself that I liked him and he doesn't like me back. I kept my distance from him because I was worried that I would kiss him when he comes in from the Quiditch pitch or be unable to stop myself from rubbing my hand through his hair. I was going to bed fantasying about lying in his arms and was trying to distance myself from him to stop the imaginations.

I was getting ready for the New Years Eve party when Max burst in my room.

"I need to talk to you." Was all she said as she flopped on my bed.

I had my dressed laid out on the bed and she missed it by millimetres. With all the avoiding of James I had forgotten that Max and the clan were coming early to help. Max wasn't dressed yet but in her ordinary clothes of jeans and a jumper.

"I need to talk to you too." I replied while picking out the jewellery I was going to wear with the dress. I was planning to wear the necklace James got me for Christmas and I knew I had a bracelet that was close to matching. I was only going to be wearing simple diamond stud earrings since I didn't want to go over the top and liked to wear simple things.

"Is that what James got you? Because it would match the bracelet I got you three years ago." Max said looking at the necklace I had laid out next to the dress.

I rummaged through my jewellery while Max kept talking. "I don't think Sirius and I are ever going to talk again. I bumped into him on my way up here but he didn't say anything except sorry and just kept walking. He must be really angry with me."

I found the bracelet she was talking about and set it out with the necklace and earings. "You know your problem is really simple. Talk to him, but my problem is complicated." Max sat up and looked extremely interested. "I almost kissed James on Christmas day and now I have been avoiding him because I don't want to kiss him without realising because I'm scared that's what's going to happen when I get too close to him."

If I tried I could fit my fist in Max's mouth without touching any of her teeth it was open so wide. "You really like him that much." I nodded. "Well your problem isn't as complicated as you think. All you need to do is flirt with him tonight and you'll be going out by tomorrow. I don't know how you can think all I have to do is talk to Sirius when you didn't see how hurt he looked when I walked away from him."

"That was before you knew that he did nothing wrong. Tell him tonight, tell him how you feel and it will all work out."

"I'm scared that he'll be angry with me for causing all this."

"You're in Gryffindor, hell we're both in Gryffindor. We are brave and can tell the guys we like that we like them." I said as if it was our slogan.

Instead of getting changed I went downstairs to help everyone since I didn't need more than an hour. I thanked Dr Martinez for the present I got from her and thanked Dylan, Ella and Monique who also got me Christmas presents. Hamish also got me a present but he was at a friend's party so I was going to have to thank him on the train. Kerry and Alice were also downstairs helping levitate streamers and confetti into place.

I snuck home and grabbed or stereo with massive speakers so we could play music. I also grabbed half our Cd's and old records so we could play them. It was weird going home but like when I went to get the toaster I didn't look around went straight in and straight out. I felt guilty about not looking around but it was Christmas and I didn't want to cry on Christmas that was one of the reasons I hugged James as well as giving me the best present he could make me feel happy whenever we were in the same room together.

The time came when we all had to get dressed and ready for the party. Max had a shower in one of bathrooms and then got dressed in my room while I was having a shower in the conjoining bathroom connected to my room. Apparently Kerry and Alice didn't have joining bathrooms, mine was the only guest room with a conjoined bathroom. When I really thought about it I realised that James liked me and wanted to give me the best room or he wanted to stop me thinking about what happened with my parents.

Max who hardly ever wore a dress because it didn't go well with her wings and it didn't suit her. She was the type of person that tried to get away with wearing jeans and a hoddie to everything. Tonight she was wearing a black mini dress, with sliver leggings and a denim jacket over the top. To hide her wings better and to keep her warm. I was wearing a white strapless dress that stopped before my knees and I had a leather jacket that Dr Martinez got me for Christmas if I need it. Max didn't want to wear heels because it didn't feel like her and was borrowing my black flats while I was wearing Black strappy heels. Kerry was waiting for us outside my room while Alice went looking for Frank.

Kerry looked beautiful with a light blue dress with frills at the bottom, a dark denim jacket and small black heels. Ella and Monique were dressed similar with the same sort of dress but different colours and were both wearing flats, Monique black so they wouldn't stand out among her dark skin, Ella was wearing white flats and a pink cardigan over her white dress. We found Alice talking to Frank by the stereo. I don't know how they could hear each other over the loud music. Alice looked great in her pink mini dress and black leggings she must have used a heat charm because her dress didn't look like it gave her much warmth with its thin spaghetti straps.

James was standing next to Sirius, Dylan and Remus all with glasses of butterbeer. My eyes caught James and I think Max and Sirius were caught in awkward eye contact because she left my side and Sirius looked down to the ground.

"Talk to her." I said.

James looked at Sirius and then looked in the direction Max went. I knew where she was, I saw her cutting slits in the back of her dress and there was no other place she would be. I don't know if Sirius knew what she felt but I think he was bracing for a shouting match. The funny thing was that they both liked each other and thought the other didn't like them. They were angry at each other for letting the other walk away. If only it was that simple with James and I.

Kerry and Dylan left then Remus started talking to a young woman who looked a bit like Sirius and she had a little girl with turquoise hair with her. The little girl was cute and she was brave enough to approach me and talk to me. I realised when she kept changing her hair and eyes to match mine that she was a metamorphus.

The time was ticking by and I didn't have anyone to kiss at midnight. I had someone last year but he was too drunk to remember me when we woke up in the morning against the cold floor of Perri's house. We didn't do anything, I wasn't drunk and I thought he was nice until he threw up over me. I saw Perri kissing some guy, talked to Kerry and Alice most of the time when Alice wasn't with Frank. I couldn't find Max so either she and Sirius made up or it was over between them. Dylan was talking with Remus and James so when Kerry and I weren't with them we were dancing in the ballroom.

At 11:30 I was getting worried, I had half an hour to find a single guy. Alice had Frank, Perri had some random and I had no one. It would be weird if I kissed Sirius, Dylan or Remus and I finally started to like James only to find out that he had moved on. Well he had waited for me for 6 years.

11:45.

11:50.

11:55.

11:59.

1 minute the countdown had begun and we were all outside in the chilling winter air.

Sirius and Max reappeared holding hands and grinning. Well at least someone got a New Years Kiss.

"10," People were chanting and I had given up. I was single once again.

"Lily."

"9"

"Yes." I spun around to face him.

"8."

"Lily." James repeated again.

I didn't want to cry in front of the whole room and I didn't want to run away when he told me he didn't like me anymore. I didn't want to be a dramatic.

"6."

"Lily." Again with my name, get on with it I thought. "Will you go out with me?" He stammered.

"2" I was speechless, either I heard wrong or my dream had finally come true.

"1, Happy New Year."

James was about to turn away, I couldn't let him walk away without letting him know how I felt. I didn't want to make it as complicated as Max and Sirius did.

I did the only thing I could do; everyone else was doing it, Sirius with Max, Kerry with Dylan, Alice with Frank, Mr Potter with Mrs Potter and Perri with the random guy.

I kissed him just before he could turn away.

I could see fireworks. Not just in the sky but in my head. I could feel the spark that people talk about when the mention a relationship. I could see that I was supposed to be with James right at this very moment. His lips connected with mine.

It was a real life fairytale.

I think everyone had stopped because I heard talking, people say finally, and wolf whistles but I didn't want to leave. James was mine and I was his. It felt like we were the only two left, no one else was there.

(James POV)

It finally happened. She finally said yes.

I had my first New Years Eve kiss and I had it with the girl I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. It felt like my life was complete I was finally going out with Lily Evans, the girl I had been chasing for my teenage years. The girl who always said no finally said yes and we were dating.

I think New Years Eve said a lot of good things to people. Kerry and Dylan had their kiss but decided that they didn't want a relationship now. Kerry wanted to stick to her study and become an Auror. She didn't want distractions. Alice and Frank were more lovey dovey than ever. Sirius and Max were in an unusual relationship, dating but not fully. Remus was the only one who didn't have another half and he said he didn't want one.

I wrote a letter to Peter telling him that he missed out on the best party but all he said was that he was busy and had fun anyway. I don't know if he had more fun than us but it would have been hard to beat with Max and Sirius getting together and Lily and I together. I guess we would wait and see when we all met up at the platform.

**So Lily is now with James. What will happen in their relationship?  
Max is with Sirius. Is that better for their friendship or worse?  
What is going on between Kerry and Dylan?  
Where is Peter?  
Tell me what you think is going to happen. I may use your ideas but I have my own so if you want to see your ideas in the story try to beat what I'm thinking.  
Hope you enjoy it.  
SpringBabe.**


	10. January

Chapter 10: January

(James' POV)

Peter wasn't at the platform or on the train with the rest of us. He sent me an owl the night before telling me that he was getting dropped off just after we were suppose to get to Hogsmeade. Perri and Mellissa were also apparating there since their parents were worried since a lot more people had been murdered during the holidays. I didn't know anyone but it was far too many people. Lily and I had the whole Heads Compartment to ourselves. She was snuggled up to me reading a book while I was looking through a Quiditch magazine (one that I'd read before.) I wanted to do something but I felt comfortable sitting right next to Lily as she leaned into me. Max and Sirius had come to an agreement that they found dating too uncomfortable and decided to just be friends since they could have more fun. It seemed that apart from Alice and Frank we were the only Gryffindor's dating.

(Lily's POV)

I was waiting for him to suggest something to do. I wasn't actually reading my book, I just had it opened to bore him but he was too interested in his magazine. Come on James say something I'm getting bored here.

We had talked, played snap and the trolley lady had been past already but when I snuggled up to him. Everyone thought that I was a bookworm, I was only seen with a book in front of me because I had nothing better to do than get annoyed by James Potter. It wasn't until I started to like James that I found love romantic instead of gooey. I finally see why couples were snogging in the hall. I wanted James to kiss me now; I didn't want to be the one to make the moves. It was sweet though because I knew James was dying to kiss me, he was waiting and I guess he was more than I ever wanted in a boyfriend. I placed my book down and sighed, I saw James watching me so he wasn't so into his magazine than I thought.

"Good book?" He asked.

"Mmm, it was better with the company I had." I smiled.

"Really well than I can show you how good I can be for company." He replied cheekily.

I think I grinned because he found some signal on my face that said go for it. He leaned in and I could feel his lips a millimetre away from mine when the door opened.

I jumped back so far and took up my position lying into his chest reading whatever I found lying around. Of course the first thing I grabbed was James Quiditch magazine.

"So what's been happening in here?" Sirius asked and Max grinned behind him.

I could have killed him he could have waited until we got to the station until he could talk to us but no he had the best timing and had to ruin it when we were starting to go somewhere.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything?" Sirius apologised without meaning it after noticing what I was reading.

"Not at all Padfoot not at all." James said through gritted teeth while stroking my hair.

"Where did you get those nicknames from, I can understand Remus' but how did Sirius become Padfoot and how did you become Prongs?" I asked James.

"It's a long complicated marauders story. Wait what do you mean you understand Remus' nickname?" James asked taking in what I said.

"Easy, during our 3rd year Max and I confronted him the day after the full moon and asked him if he was a werewolf." I replied.

"Well I think Remus would be better off explaining about our names since it is really his story to tell." Sirius explained and left the compartment.

Max stayed which kind of annoyed me since I wanted some alone time with James but she had too spoil it by asking if we had heard about the Order of the Phoenix. James had since his parents did minor jobs for the order but he knew a few people in it.

"I'm thinking about joining when we get out of school since I don't want my children growing up during the war. I know a few aurors who are going to hopefully put my name down. Do you two know Mad eye Moody or Gideon and Fabian Pewett who are twin brothers of Molly Weasley.?"

I rolled my eyes at Max, James was never going to stop bragging but it didn't really bother me anymore. You never find the perfect boyfriend without a flaw.

(Max's POV)

We had to spilt up since we all couldn't fit in the one carriage and could just fit squished between two carriages. Sirius, Kerry, Peter, Monique, Perri and I. Then Lily, James, Remus, Dylan and Ella were in the other carriage since Alice was riding with Frank. I knew that now that we were all older we were more interested in guys and I was hoping that nothing big would change between us girls. I thanked Peter for the Christmas gift he got me then tried to ask Remus how the guys got their nicknames but Sirius and James made sure to distract Lily and I whenever we went to ask.

Classes picked up again and McGonagall came around telling me that I could start my 6th year earlier if I wanted to finish school a year earlier. As much as I wanted to finish school with my friends, it wasn't going to happen since I would be a year behind and it would mean that from now till I graduate I would be constantly studying. I didn't want to miss out on too much gossip and didn't think I would be able to stay motivated while working on my own so I accepted the fact that I was going to graduate with Monique and Ella.

Sirius and I stopped dating within a week of dating since we felt to pressured and figured that we could joke around more just being friends. It also meant that we could date other people but I think Sirius tried to make me his a bit too much whenever a girl eyed him. WE decided that being friends we would kiss and hug but didn't want to go too much further until we decided where we were going.

Personally I was still in love with Nick and didn't want to lead Sirius into anything to find out I didn't want to go that far with him. I didn't want to go any further than kissing Sirius and I think he knew that because he didn't seem as happy as he used to be but I didn't know if that was the pressure of upcoming exams.

(James POV)

Exams are still 5 months away yet all the girls are studying like the exams are tomorrow. A few times Remus can be found with them. It annoys me since I don't get much time alone with Lily. Then the girls always have a sleepover every Friday and Saturday night. One in our dorm and one in the girls dorm. Occasionally the guys would join in but the girls said it was their thing and they didn't want us intruding all the time. I was surprised when Lily protested against the others but I hated being restricted to my room or the Gryffindor common room every Friday night.

Sirius came up with the best prank for the girls one week. We were going to charm buckets of water to the ceiling when it was raining or snowing and charm holes in the ceiling for the rain to fall through into the buckets. Then when the buckets got full they would tip and pore the rain all over the girls and their mattresses. The prank would have worked if Peter didn't get himself caught charming one of the buckets. Then of course the girls turned on us and Lily wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the night.

The only problem now is that Sirius charmed the buckets up with a permanent sticking charm and only he can remove the buckets. Of course he won't so whenever Lily and I sit down on the couch we get drenched since Sirius censored the bucket over the couch to tip whenever someone sat down. Lily got him back good though, hexing him one morning after we all decided to sleepover in our common room. Sirius wouldn't come out of our dormitory until the green and silver stripes wore away. Lily who didn't want him missing out on classes finally turned him back to normal except for the back of his hair which was left as Slytherin colours.

Pranks became a regular thing between all of us. Dylan and Max became the prank masters since no one could beat the prank that Dylan set up for the Slytherins before we went home for the Christmas holidays. Max managed to get all us guys hiding for the weekend. We were all so embarrassed that we stopped pranking the girls and started pranking other houses.

Lily and I only seemed to find quality time when we were doing our rounds. Even then she wasn't in the mood for a snog.

There was one night where the topic got interesting.

"Hey James all those people you know in the Order of the Phoenix that are going to put your name down to join. Do you think they could put my name down as well?" Lily asked me one night we were doing rounds near the astronomy tower.

"Well there has been a rumour going around that Dumbledore is their leader and will be asking the 7th years if they want to join soon." I replied, I didn't really want Lily to join the order but I knew how angry she would get if I told her that.

"So do you know what it's really about?" Lily asked.

"Well all I really know is that they fight against You Know Who and his Death Eaters." I replied, "but sometimes they do other stuff, I'm not sure what that is since you have to be a member to join."

"Well I want to join, I want to fight, I want a normally life where you don't have to be scared every time you go outside and I don't want our kid growing up in this either." Lily told me with determination in her eyes.

I don't know if she knew what she said or I was making up words but I could have sworn that she said our kid not my kid. I wanted to spend my life with Lily Evans, I wanted her to be the girl of my dreams, I wanted her to be my wife. I knew that she was the one. She was going to be the girl I married. I didn't have to chase her anymore; she was right in front of me.

I leaned in and kissed her.

As soon as we got back to our dormitory we sat next to each other on the couch. I was going to start studying but Lily had better ideas and I wasn't going to object. I didn't want to study anyway.

Remus approached me one afternoon when the girls were doing something together and Sirius was down at the kitchen.

"Why are Lily and Max trying to get me to tell them why you got your names?" he asked.

"Well I didn't want to tell them that you were a werewolf and I thought that it would be better if you told them." I replied weakly.

"No you don't want Lily to scream at you." Remus told me. "You have to tell her, and maybe you should do it after her birthday."

I froze, I didn't know when her birthday was. How horrible is that. "Her birthday," I stammered.

"Yep it's coming up so I'd get her something nice." Remus said then walked away.

I had to find Dylan he would know when her birthday is.

(Lily's POV)

Things between James and I were going fast but I was in love. I had finally found the man of my dreams and I wasn't going to give him up for anyone.

My birthday was coming up and no one was talking about it. I hated surprise birthdays because they never surprised me. Max was my only friend that had missed my birthday but the rest had always wished me happy birthday on the day and given me a present. I knew it was going to be special wether it was a surprise or not because I had the best boyfriend ever to share it with.

Classes were getting harder and we were required to learn more than one spell at a time then perform it nonverbally. James and the marauders didn't seem to have a problem since they were just naturally smart and didn't need to study. Everyone said that I didn't need to study but I wasn't like the guys and I didn't have a memory like theirs so I needed to pick up a book and take notes.

There was a Quiditch game before my birthday and I was disappointed that Gryffindor wouldn't b e playing. Instead Slytherin was playing against Hufflepuff. The mutiny between the two houses was horrible, Slytherin where hexing every Hufflepuff player and at one stage they were all in the hospital wing the week leading up to the match. The teachers gave everyone less homework and McGonagall found every reason to put Slytherins in detention making sure the upcoming game was fair.

Saturday arrived and I woke up sneezing. The weather was fine for the Quiditch match but the sun wasn't warm enough to melt the thick snow on the ground. I loved the snow but I hated the cold and hated getting colds. As much as I hated it I got up early and went to Madam Pompfrey for some Pepper up. I met the others at the great hall for breakfast and James looked shocked.

"What do you want for your birthday Lily?" He asked.

I was slightly disappointed that he left it up to the last minute but I guess that's what boys do wait till the last minute.

"I don't know nothing big." I replied, I may sound selfish but I did expect presents or at least a card on my birthday.

I went back up to my room and grab a few of my scarves and beanie since I wanted to hide the steam coming out of my ears. Hufflepuff were the better team having bet Ravenclaw and their players looked a lot stronger than the Slytherin players who had a brutal look on their faces.

Hufflepuff were proven to be the stronger team and all the Gryffindor players were glad that Slytherin were out for the chance to win the cup. Gryffindor were ahead on points but tied on wins with Hufflepuff.

I decided to have an early night since I didn't want to wake up with a cold tomorrow morning. I liked my birthday since I was always able to celebrate it well. It was only when I was about to fall asleep that I realised that I could never celebrate my birthday with my family ever again and haven't had the chance since my 12th birthday when Dumbledore allowed me to go home a celebrate it. I could hear the wind whispering and couldn't get to sleep, I heard James walk up the stairs and whisper Goodnight through my door. I heard a werewolf howl and realised that it was a full moon tonight.

I woke up to the sun shining through a crack in my curtains. I was always an early riser but today I wished I wasn't since I felt gluggy and I was sure I had bags under my eyes. Luckily James wasn't an early riser so I had plenty of time in the bathroom to clean up. The warm water woke me up a bit and I felt fresher. The dark rings around my eyes were still there and I had to apply heaps of foundation and made my mascara thick so it didn't look like I slept badly last night. It did make my eyes look dark but I was lucky since I had bright green eyes that they still stood out.

I heard whispering downstairs. I have never met someone who was quiet at whispering and I could tell who was downstairs, I could hear Mellissa's voice but only just since she seemed to be the quietest. James was downstairs I could hear his voice and there was no way anyone could mistake Sirius' bark laugh even if it was quiet. I had no idea why Mellissa was there and the only person I couldn't hear since they were supposed to be in the hospital wing was Remus.

I wasn't surprised but my acting classes when I was 8 paid off.

"Happy Birthday Lily." Everyone cheered once I got down the stairs.

"It's my birthday." I replied jokingly.

Since it was Sunday we had the whole day to do nothing. They all decided to give me my presents at different times of the day but no one gave me a present until we went to get Remus from the hospital wing.

Alice and Kerry combined their gift and were the first to give me my present. They got me an emerald green bracelet with matching earrings. Perri and Mellissa were the next to give me my present and they got me a necklace matching the bracelet and earrings. I was surprised that Mellissa was willing to go halves on my present with her sister but I knew I was going to find out her reason. Remus gave me a massive book that had spells for anything from household to defence. Sirius and Max told me that they were going to give me their gift last since it would get ruined outside. We had a snowball fight I was on a Team with James, Mellissa, Ella, Remus and Peter against, Max, Sirius, Dylan, Kerry, Alice, Perri and Monique. Then halfway through Hamish came outside after finishing his detention with Filch and joined my team.

We ended up winning since Hamish hid in the trench with a huge pile of charmed snowballs that Max and Dylan made to hide them from us. James and Sirius kept having one on one competition and when the rest of us went back inside to get warm James and Sirius were still going shooting snowball after snowball at each other. Dylan got me a new set of quills and Dr Martinez got me a new owl after my other one died during the night. Ella gave me a new green denim jacket while Monique gave me some Muggle and wizard money not knowing what to get me. Hamish wished me a happy birthday and told me that he helped get my present with Dr Martinez. I was waiting for James to give me my gift since I had gotten one from everyone else and I knew that Sirius and Max wanted to give me theirs last.

James disappeared after lunch and didn't come back till we were about to go down to the Great Hall to join the rest of the school for dinner. He just came back in time to join us going down but the others had a different idea. I could tell from the looks on their faces. Max and Sirius gave me their present a silky silver dress. I didn't know how well it was going to go with my hair and eyes since they were two completely different colours and completely different colours to the dress but the dress was beautiful and I recognised it as one I saw in Diagon Alley just before Christmas. I didn't like wearing dress robes and I preferred Muggle clothing so that was why I never got dress robes and always Muggle dresses. Not all witches wore dress robes and I was glad that I didn't stand out otherwise I would have worn dress robes to parties and balls.

James told them it was ready and told me that we wouldn't be going to the Great Hall for dinner but to Hogsmeade instead. Apparently he had already asked Dumbledore and McGonagall for permission so the Marauders didn't have to sneak in for once. I can remember when I caught the four boys sneaking behind the statue of the three eyed witch last year and I caught a glimpse of their handmade map. I was slightly disappointed that we wouldn't be going the Marauder way via secret passage ways and handmade map but I was impressed that James asked for permission.

The girls pulled me into their dorm and grabbed my new dress, jewellery and jacket so I could get dressed with them. Apparently we were all going to the three broomsticks then when the others went back to the school James and I would stay in Hogsmeade.

I was excited because once the others left it was going to be like a date between James and I, our 1st one two. I would have settled for eating alone in the kitchens but James had to go all the way. The girls couldn't keep me still and in the end I was bound to a chair so Perri could do my hair. I found out that Mellissa had been trying to make up with the girls since we got back to school and helped them with my presents by choosing what looked good. She did a good job because I would never have chosen silver but the dress went with my hair and eyes and the jacket and jewellery didn't ruin the look. I decided that I would give Mellissa another chance since she could have done worse and I realised that she hadn't said anything bad or done anything horrible to anyone since we got back from the Christmas holidays. I knew that when she wasn't trying to be bitchy or horrible she could really be nice. She once went a whole year when she was nicer than Perri.

Ella and Monique weren't going to join us since they had heaps of homework that they left to the last minute and Ella had prefect duties. Monique had another reason but both girls wouldn't spill what it was. I was the first one ready since everyone was trying to perfect my look and wasn't bothered about theirs. Mellissa jokingly said that since it was my day they all had to get dressed in jeans and a jacket. No one listened to her and she didn't listen to herself and pulled out a beautiful dress from her cupboard. Apparently I was the best looking but I thought that Mellissa and Perri were both equally beautiful since they were twins and were both wearing matching dress but different colour that their mum got them for Christmas.

The boys were waiting for us at the bottom of the Gryffindor staircase since they couldn't go up it. James looked so handsome and I had to hide a laugh at his hair that wouldn't stay down and was messier than ever. Dylan was waiting for Kerry, Sirius Max, Frank who managed to get an invite was waiting for Alice and James was waiting for me which left Remus and Peter and Perri and Mellissa dateless. Of course no one was really dating but everyone seemed to pair up with someone else. I think Mellissa had apologised to Alice and Peter because Peter was talking to her and Alice didn't ignore her.

We all walked out the gates accompanied by Hagrid who was going to the three broomsticks for his usual drink and to also make sure that we were all fine. I found myself at the back of the pack with Mellissa and Perri while James was leading the way with Sirius and Max. Even if Max and Sirius weren't dating they were still very close, Sirius had his arm around Max's waist and they were walking side by side. Dylan and Kerry weren't dating and weren't as close as Max and Sirius were but I could tell that there was something between them.

"So Mellissa are you going to stay friends with us this time?" I asked hoping I didn't sound too mean.

"Yes," She replied weakly, " I really want to stay friends with all of you and I hate what I did to Alice, Peter, Max, Sirius and the rest of you.

"I don't forgive you yet but I want to know why you changed your tone after the Christmas Holidays?" I asked.

"Well I was talking to my brother and I always wanted to be like him when I was younger but the last three years I wanted to be the opposite. When he told me about the different types of girls he slept with I felt sick and realised that was what I did to Peter. Then when I was in the gym with him while he was doing weights I saw the Dark Mark on his arm." Mellissa sobbed.

I gasped and looked at Perri for confermation.

Perri nodded and continued for Mellissa. "This was the day after the party and at first I didn't believe her even if she looked convincing as she ran to me crying until she got out dad's pevensive and showed me the memory. She was crying the whole time and the only thing we could think of doing was the leave straight away. We grabbed everything in our conjoining wardrobe, our school stuff, photos and jewellery, chucked it in our trunk and apparated to a Muggle hotel since we were scared he was going to look for us at the Hogshead or Leaky Cauldron. After we had a day or two to get over the shock we contacted the Ministry since we didn't want Death Eaters after us and told them that we weren't sure if he was a Death Eater. The Ministry checked but mum, dad and Greg had fled."

I gasped I didn't know that Greggory was like that, I knew he was full of himself and ten times worst than James but I would never have suspected that he would join the Death Eaters.

"As soon as we heard that they all fled we were so terrified that we wouldn't go outside our room. I sent a letter to Dumbledore and he came and got us immediately and brought us back to Hogwarts. The whole holidays I was scared that they would come and find us. In the end I realised that mum and dad were Death Eaters too otherwise they wouldn't have fled or they would have tried to find us." Perri finished.

"Lily I'm so sorry. I can understand if you don't want to hang around me anymore but I feel so alone now that I found out everyone in my family except Perri were on the opposite side to me but can you please give me another chance." Mellissa pleaded.

I was a sucker for sad stories and was hoping badly that it was true. How could I resist if it was true I couldn't leave her by herself all alone and scared.

"I forgive you and thanks for the present by the way." I said as we entered the Three Broomsticks and I took a seat on the opposite side of the table next to James. Madam Rosmertta came over to take our orders. She winked at Sirius who blushed and endured a glare from Max. Once our meals came and the bowl of chips and bread got passed around chatter started up and flowed easily. It wasn't much longer that we all finished and the others went back to the castle as James and I started our date.

"Thanks for that." I said refering to him paying for me.

"No probs the guy always pays on the first date anyway." He replied casually.

I blushed. "And thanks for setting this up and making it the best birthday present ever."

"Do you think that was it?" He asked startled.

"I don't need any more."

"Well I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Girls always need something and we aren't leaving until we have taken a romantic stroll down the lane, then the first shop we see we'll go into it. You'll chose something, I'll buy it for you. Then we start our romantic stroll again until we get to the next shop. You see something you like, I'll buy it for you and then we repeat it all over again until we've been in every shop you like." James told me like he was ticking items off a list.

"Okay."

We walked and the first shop we went past was a post office with multiple amounts of owls waiting to be used. We skipped that one since I didn't need an owl.

"It's pretty here at night." I said admiring the lights against the black sky.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while." He stated and I playfully slapped him as we entered the shop full of quills. "Which one do you want?"

"The owl feathered pack." I said pointing to the most normal looking pack of quills in the shop.

"Really I would have thought that you would want something a bit better but if you want that then let's get it."

We left the shop and then entered Honeydukes. James wouldn't let me chose but got me the biggest variety basket there was and then we continued down the street.

It was getting dark and we started to head back. James was carrying everything and refused to let me carry anything. It slightly annoyed me but I found it sweet more than annoying. It even became funny when we entered Gladrags and he couldn't see past the basket of sweets and package from Zonkos which he bought for himself. James walked straight into the wall and dropped everything. I chose the smallest item and made a deal with him that I would have to carry his stuff while he carried my stuff since he wouldn't let me carry anything. He gave in and I was carrying the Zonkos package and a bag of Honeydukes sweets.

We were about to leave when we heard screams from the Shrieking shack.

"I thought Remus transformed last night." I shuddered.

"He did," James said looking worried.

I heard the scream louder and recognised it as a girls scream. "What do we do?"

We were right in front of the three broomsticks and I saw a look in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"Stay inside," he said and dropped everything before sprinting towards the shack. I didn't know what happened because he disappeared into the forest and a much as I wanted to go after him I didn't want to disobey him. I felt silly leaving everything outside so I picked it all up taking too trips.

The last thing I picked up was James' coat that he took off when we exited Gladrags. Something squishing was inside the pocket. Hoping it wasn't a squished frog from potions I stuck my hand in the pocket and pulled out his invisibility cloak. I knew he had one but had never seen it.

It was so thin and silky as I rubbed it between my fingertips. I had a plan and I wasn't going to back down. Hagrid left the bar and was coming to me. Meanwhile while I was contemplating whether I should go after James the screams were getting louder and sounded worse. I was sure that most of Hogsmeade could hear it.

Before Hagrid got to the door I ran. I ran straight to the shack and just before I got within view of anybody inside I pulled the cloak over me. I don't know how James got inside but the door was left wide open which helped me since I wouldn't make a noise opening it. I tried to keep my breathing steady and my footsteps as quiet as they would go but it was tricky. The screaming stopped and I could see a flash of blonde hair the middle of the group since the Death Eater in front of me was quite short. They were all looking at something and aiming their wands at the window. Outside was the most beautiful stag standing a few metres away like it was looking through the windows. I heard a series of pops outside and hoped they weren't more Death Eaters but Aurors. The stag ran away as soon as a figure walked through the doorway. I recognised him as soon as he stepped in as Dumbledore.

I accidently let out a breath of relief and I think everyone turned to see me but I think it was only Dumbledore who knew where I was. A whole bunch of Death Eaters apparated straight away giving me a better chance to see who was being tortured. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Mellissa, she had passed out and I was hoping that her brother wasn't the one who tortured her. If he was I hoped he was still here so he could get caught. I heard more pops outside and three more people joined Dumbledore who had stunned a few Death Eaters and was duelling another. I recognised two of them as James and Mr Potter but had no idea who the other man was. I had pressed myself against the wall so I wouldn't get in the way of the duel since I was sure that invisibility cloaks weren't invincible. I could see the worried look on James face and I hoped it wasn't for me. Once Dumbledore stunned the last Death Eater since more had apparated while I was looking around the room Dumbledore picked up Mellissa while the Aurors levitated the Death Eaters.

I slipped out of the room along with everyone else and accidently brushed up against Dumbledore. I was secretly glad the cloak accidently touched him instead of James since I knew that James would be furious with me for stealing his cloak and coming here. I stayed at the back since it was snowing and I didn't want anyone to see my footprints infront. I couldn't take of the cloak and was too scared to leave the group so I could in case there was Death Eaters nearby.

The Three Broomsticks was empty and the Aurors used the floo to get back to the Ministry. Once everyone was gone besides James, Dumbledore and Mellissa who was unconscious I took the cloak off. James look relieved when he saw me but I could see some anger in his eyes.

"Mr Potter and Miss Evans would you please join Hagrid and get back to the school, also can you tell your friends that you are all fine." Dumbledore said handing Mellissa to Hagrid who could easily carry her up to the castle.

I wasn't looking forward to entering my dorm and I didn't want James to yell at me. I was also worried for Mellissa, if her brother was one of the Death Eaters that escaped then Mellissa wasn't going to be safe until he was caught, we all weren't safe until You Know Who was defeated.

**That's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry if it's too long and if I didn't do a very good job of putting Mellissa back with the others.  
Please Review and tell me if you think she will stay on the good side or crack and join the bad side. I wonder who the Death Eaters were that were the first to Apparate? I wonder if Mellissa made the story up and I wonder if James will yell at Lily?Will they get into a big argument?"**

**All will be revelled in the next chapter but I would like to know what you think so R&R.  
SpringBabe**


	11. Working out Mellissa

Chapter 11: Working Out Mellissa

(Lily's POV)  
I was silent walking up to the castle, I was carrying everything James bought for me and he didn't offer to carry it like he did during our date. James was silent as well looking at the ground as he walked. I was afraid to talk I didn't want him to yell at me. I knew that I should have stayed, it's not like I did anything to help. Hagrid was blaming himself and I wasn't like the marauders who always went to visit Hagrid but I didn't think he would be much use after he got expelled. I think I annoyed James even more when I shrunk everything I was carrying so it was lighter and easier to see.

James gave Hagrid his invisibility cloak to cover Mellissa with so if anyone was awake or wondering the castle they wouldn't see her unconscious body when Hagrid took her up to the hospital. Perri was hysterical and I don't think the others could get her to move any further to the entrance to the Great Hall when they found out Mellissa was missing. Apparently Sirius was the first to hear the screaming and left while Remus and Dylan had to control the girls and make sure no one went outside. That was when they realised that Peter was missing.

James and I looked at each other. "We know where Mellissa is but I didn't see Peter anywhere." I said quietly.

Perri shook me, "Where's Mellissa? Is she alright? What happened who was screaming?"

Wow she was hysterical but I knew how she felt Mellissa was her only family member left.

"Calm down she's fine." James said. I could hear a tone of annoyance and anger in his voice. Not for Perri but meant for me.

Sirius came back just after we got inside. "Where's Peter?"

"I thought he went with you?" Remus told him.

"No I would have seen him. The screaming was coming from the shrieking shack. A whole lot of Aurors were there when I got there and Dumbledore was carrying a girl out." Sirius recalled for them.

I felt sick they didn't know that it was Mellissa.

"Hagrid's taking Mellissa up to the hospital wing." I blurted out.

"What!" everyone looked at me shocked. Well except for James who gave me a look.

"She's fine." James said trying to calm them down.

"Why is in the hospital wing if she is fine?, why are you only telling me now." Perri shouted and she ran off.

"Could you all please keep you voices down and hurry up and get back to your dorms." McGonagall said sternly appearing from nowhere.

"But Professor Mellissa and Peter went missing then we heard the screaming and Mellissa is now in the hospital wing." Kerry said putting it all together. "O My Gosh Mellissa was the girl screaming." Kerry screamed with realisation.

"Miss Scott please keep your voice down." McGonagall whispered but her whole face was pale.

Everyone turned white and that was when Peter turned up.

"What happened?" He asked from behind.

"Mellissa is in the hospital wing. She got tortured by Death Eaters." I said, there was no point hiding it they all knew that she was the one that screamed.

Peter didn't turn white like the others and wasn't as shocked but I guess he didn't forgive her for cheating on him.

"Where did you go because you weren't hear when we heard the screaming?" Max asked.

McGonagall was still their but we had completely ignored her.

"I realised that Mellissa wasn't with us when we came through the Hogwarts Gates and went back into Hogsmeade to look for her. The whole town was deserted and I couldn't even find Lily and James there so I thought everyone was back here and that maybe Mellissa was way in front of everyone." Peter said very fast.

I didn't know if that was true but I couldn't do much about it. He didn't like Mellissa enough to go after her but I think he left just after Sirius.

(James POV)

McGonagall brought us all up to her office for an interview to see if we all knew something different. I pulled Lily aside because I didn't want her telling anyone about my invisibility cloak.

"Can you tell McGonagall that we were waiting with the Aurors outside and that's how you saw that it was Death Eaters. Don't tell her about the cloak and don't tell her about going inside the shack.

Lily looked at me like I was stupid. "I'm not going to lie to a teacher."

I looked at her. I don't know what expression was one my face but I think I was thinking that our relationship was over.

"But I never said that I would leave out certain details."

I think my face lit up again because she smiled weakly at me and then went in to see McGonagall. As soon as she stepped in McGonagall called me in as well. This was a relief because we could hear each other's stories.

"We were just outside the three broomsticks when we heard the screaming. James left me inside the three broomsticks telling me to stay there and get help while he went to see if he could find away to get a closer look. After a few minutes later I couldn't wait any longer and went to find James and the screaming girls. I got to the shack and could only see the blonde hair through one of the windows since a short chubby death eater was blocking my view. He was also blocking the views of the other Death Eaters so they couldn't see me. They were staring out the other window anyway looking at a bright silver stag that was standing in front of the window. I couldn't move to help the girl but when the short Death Eater and a few others apparated away when Dumbledore arrived I could see Mellissa unconscious on the ground. The Aurors arrived after that with James and when the last of the Death Eaters were caught I was able to leave and go back with everyone else." Lily said slowly so she could hear exactly what she was saying.

It was a lot easier for me to tell my side of the story after I had heard Lily's side. I told McGonagall that I went into the trees so I wouldn't be seen. How I went back as soon as I couldn't see anything but bodies in the Shrieking Shack and caught up with the Aurors.

The others all went in together while Lily and I waited outside. Perri hadn't come back yet and I was hoping that Mellissa was going to be okay even if she did all those horrible things to the others.

"Why was Mellissa invited to dinner with all of us? I didn't think you were friends?" I asked to break the silence while we were waiting for the others outside McGonagall's office.

"It's complicated but it was more sympathy than forgiveness and I think she realised that too." She replied.

I nodded leaving her to it. I knew girls didn't like who boys kept asking for the answer.

"Thanks for not telling about the cloak." I said to break another silence.

"It's okay I knew about it ages ago and I know it isn't an ordinary invisibility cloak. I'm sure you don't want to teachers to know so you won't get it confiscated.

"Sorry for ruining your day." I mumbled.

"You didn't ruin I was enjoying it and really enjoyed hanging out with you. It was the Death Eaters that ruined it and anyway I ruined our relationship because I didn't listen to you, stole your cloak and went into the shrieking shack. It wasn't like I was doing anything I was just in the way." Lily sobbed.

"No you didn't ruin our relationship, I was angry that you left and entered the shrieking shack alone but at least they didn't know you were there and I know I'm not going to be able to stop you fighting the Death Eaters. That is one of the things that I like about you, you're a fighter and are willing to stand up for what you believe in."

Lily smiled at me weakly and wiped away the tears that hadn't fallen from her eyes. I smiled back at her and moved over until I was right next to her so I could comfort her. I don't know who lent in first but we started to make out. Then McGonagall's door opened before we started. Lily jumped off me and tried to act like nothing happened but knocked over the gifts returning them back to normal size.

"Hope we aren't breaking up anything." Sirius sniggered as he saw us. I gave him the finger and helped Lily pick up the pile of gifts.

"Well I am giving you two choices, you can go to the hospital wing and see how Mellissa is doing and I'll be taking you since I need to see what happened or you can go straight to bed." McGonagall ordered.

(Lily's POV)

Sirius, Peter and James were going back to the dorms while the rest of us went to see how Mellissa was. James took all my presents that he bought me back to my room so I didn't have to carry them to the hospital wing and back.

Mellissa was awake when we got there and Perri was sitting at the foot of the bed talking to her.

"Are you sure it was him?" I heard Perri ask, worry in her voice.

"I heard him speak and I'm 90% sure he was the one that cursed me." Mellissa croaked.

She was still weak and I'm sure that anyone would be if they were tortured until they passed out. Alice seemed to forget that this was the girl that went out with her boyfriend and looked like she was willing to forget the whole drama between her and Mellissa. Kerry and Max were like me concerned for her but not willing to forgive her yet and Remus and Dylan just stood in the background showing no emotion.

"What happened?" I asked. I was the only one not with here before she disappeared.

"Well I was walking with everyone back up to the school when I was frozen. I couldn't move or call out to the others. Then two big Death Eaters carried me off to the shrieking shack where the spell wore off. Once the spell wore off they were trying to get me to join them. I think Greg was the main one trying to persuade me to talk. Then when I refused I was cursed. I think it was Greg doing it trying to get me to join so the whole family would be Death Eaters and safe from Voldermort's wrath."Mellissa explained.

I admired her bravery she wasn't afraid of a name and I wasn't going to be anymore. Why would I be afraid of the name I should only be afraid of the person right.

"Then after he got me to join I think he was going to get the whole family to gang up on Perri." Mellissa sobbed "I didn't want to join and I think that if no one came I would have given in."

Both Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall ushered us out of the hospital wing and straight up to our dorms since it was late and we had classes tomorrow.

James had already gone to bed but he had left my presents on my bed with a note. I read the note, it was so sweet and I can't believe I used to think he was annoying and obnoxious. I went to bed but couldn't get to sleep. I spent the whole night tossing and turning wondering what was going to happen to all of us if students were being tortured at school. I was sure that the first lot of Death Eaters that apparated were Hogwarts students but it was going to be hard getting proof.

(James' POV)

Most of the school was outraged when they heard that they would be no more Hogsmeade weekends coming up. No one knew the full story, Mellissa didn't even know the full story since she was unconscious for the last part the only ones who knew the full story were the Death Eaters. I think that everyone wanted to do something on Valentine's Day in the village and now people were reduced to hanging around the castle. That was when Lily and I thought of a Valentine's Day feast. We also wanted to help boost house friendship with the war raging on so we decided to make it that you couldn't bring a date since you be wearing a mask and your appearance would change slightly when you entered the Great Hall. All the guys liked the idea of not having dates since it saved them the hassle of asking people out or facing rejection. Some girls didn't like the idea but it wasn't compulsory if they really didn't want to go.

(Max's POV)

I wasn't here when Mellissa cheated on Alice's boyfriend or tried to go out with Sirius but the others told me it was bad. I was surprised when she turned up at dinner with the rest of us. I thought she was trying to buy friends when she gave Lily her birthday present and because Perri couldn't afford it all. I thought the others all hated her but I guess I was wrong.

Lily was talking with Mellissa; Alice seemed to forget that Mellissa cheated on her boyfriend and was told that Mellissa never knew that she was dating Kevin and accepted that Sirius wouldn't go out with her again when she was dating Kevin. I was confused in the whole love triangle and wished I was never told. I had been apologised to several times by Mellissa but I hadn't accepted them yet. I didn't know if I could forgive her, she was the one who said I was dead and got half the school to admit it too. She couldn't blame the school for saying I was dead and I couldn't really blame her for thinking I was dead since no one had heard from me since I left. I was jealous and angry at her for trying to get Sirius to go out with her.

Lily surprised me the most because along with Perri, Lily convinced the rest of us that she was okay and that Mellissa learnt her lesson. It wasn't until I heard Mellissa's story that I started to be nice to her but only because it was out of sympathy and not because I thought she was a good friend. She wasn't someone that I could trust. I wasn't until I remembered the letters I received just after I left that I realised she wasn't as bad as we thought.

Mellissa sent me letters after I left telling me that the others weren't coping and that I should come back. I sent her a letter telling her that I couldn't it was too hard for me to stay. Then she was sending me letters asking me for advice and hoping I was okay. I was surprised she was the only one that sent me letters but I think she included stuff from the others and that was when I stopped reading and replying to them. I felt bad for Mellissa and I could see why she thought I wasn't alive anymore she was trying to talk to me and I wasn't talking back. I realised that she was going through a hard time and needed a friend to help her through. After what happened when everyone ditched her I could see that she was just angry at all the others and tried to get herself noticed by the school. I was going to be friendlier to her if I could.

(Sirius' POV)

I didn't get it. Mellissa was now part of our group. She tried to get us to believe that Max was dead, cheated on Peter with Alice's boyfriend and tried to get me to go out with her. I didn't get why all the girls were now talking to her and accepting her into everything. Max was now the closet friend Mellissa had and I thought that she would be the last one to trust Mellissa. I could understand Perri talking to her since they were sisters but I didn't see how Alice and Max were friends with her when Mellissa hurt them the most. The only one that wasn't friendly towards Mellissa was Kerry and I think it was because Dylan was always flirting with her. Then Dylan went to ask her out. I knew that Kerry had feelings for Dylan and I knew that they shared a kiss on New Year's Eve but Dylan told me that she was the one that called it off not him. I also knew that Dylan liked her and he hoped that Mellissa would say no to him. I was glad that Mellissa walked away when Dylan asked her out and was beginning to see a decent side of the girl now.

I was mostly annoyed at Max. We started arguing a lot more and there were times where we didn't even talk. We used to flirt around all the time but now we would only talk to ask to pass the bread or something silly like that. I was angry at her because she was always leading me on and I kept thinking that she finally wanted to date again but every time we got close to kiss she would always disappear. I wish I could see what she was thinking and how she felt about me. I was glad that the Valentines feast required no dates since I wanted to go with Max but it was too awkard so it was better not going with anyone.

(Kerry's POV)

He asked her out. He told me he'd wait until after the NEWT's were over but I guess he was lying like all boys do when they say they'll wait. The only boy I've known that has waiting is Sirius this year when Max came back and James is another that waited for Lily the last half of 6th year and beginning of this year.

I wanted to tell Dylan the real reason I want to wait because it wasn't NEWTs I knew I could keep my grades up and have a boyfriend at the same time it was only because my parents were trying to set me up with a pureblood wizard after my year finished. I was originally going to be set up with Lucius Malfoy since the Malfoy's are one of the purest and richest wizard families but thankfully he was already betroved to Narcissa Black and suspected as a Death Eater.

I was told at the beginning of this year that when I came home for Easter I would have a choice of wizards to choose from. The kiss Dylan and I had at the Potter's New Year's Eve party made everything in my life complicated. I had it all worked out at the beginning of this year I was going to become an Auror, date and marry the best wizard out of the ones my parents chose and eventually end up loving him. But Dylan had to mess it all up when we shared that kiss because I felt a spark and I'm sure that he did too but I knew that most boys hated waiting for girls and that Dylan was one of those guys. I was going to get my revenge and constantly flirt with someone at the ball since I wanted to make him jealous.

(Dylan's POV)

I knew that I was letting Kerry down, I told her I'd wait for her and go out with her once NEWT's were over but Mellissa was attracting me to her. I couldn't trust myself around her yet I heard myself asking her out. I saw Kerry leave and I saw all the girls gasp. I could have kicked myself, I betrayed Kerry but it was like I was talking to Kerry when I asked her. I kept thinking about her all the time and kept seeing her face on every single girl, that's what I saw and that, was why I asked Mellissa out but I knew no one would believe me. Mellissa was turning into someone nice and sweet and I couldn't go out with her when I didn't like her. The girls had started to trust her again and I couldn't let them down. Mellissa didn't answer me though and followed Kerry out of the common room.

She still didn't answer me when I went down to breakfast late hoping no one would be there and I was hoping that she didn't hear me but I knew that there wasn't much chance of her not listening since I randomly asked her while I was talking to her. I found that Mellissa was flirting with me a bit but I knew that she flirted with everyone and that was just who she was.

I was over the moon when she pulled me out of the Great Hall and told me that she couldn't go out with me and that she didn't like me at all in that way. She told me to wait for Kerry and then walked away. I was hoping she didn't see my smile and I was hoping Kerry didn't get the wrong idea.

**That is the end of chapter 11. I'm sorry if it gets confusing because I like to put as much drama as I can in the relationships but I think I'm putting too much in. Let me know if I am. I just don't want all the couples to be high school sweethearts at the end of the book. Let me know how I'm going.  
SpringBabe.**


	12. Filling in the Time

Chapter 12: Filling in Time.

(James POV)

After the announcement that there was going to be a masked Valentine's Day Ball Lily and I were crowed with people asking why they didn't need dates. Then we had complaints from people saying that they wanted to take their girlfriend or boyfriend. Then we had more questions like 'Are there going to be first years' and 'how are we going to get the masks and dresses.'

Along with the Prefects, Lily and I had decided that only third years and above could come since the younger students weren't allowed in Hogsmeade and weren't old enough to stay up late anyway. The part about how we were going to get the clothes was trickier because none of us had thought about it.  
It was 5th year Ravenclaw prefect Vanessa Morgan who solved the problem at the prefect meeting. "Why don't we ask Gladrags and any other dress shops to give the students catalogues so they can order their dresses?"

Everyone looked at each other before agreeing to the girl's idea. Two days after that the catalogues came in the owl order and half of the catalogues were confiscated from girls before lunch since they were looking over the dresses in lessons. By the end of the day every girl was walking around without a catalogue since everyone had been confiscated even Lily's.

Sirius and I weren't fussed with what we wanted to wear so we randomly pointed to a set of dress robes and mask that we thought looked alright before sending in our order. Unlike us Remus and Peter were fussing over what they were going to wear so we avoided them when we could.

"I don't know what to choose, the green dress or the white dress with the black mask?" Lily told me one afternoon when we were lounging around in our common room.

"Does it really matter you have hundreds of dresses and only ever wear them once." I told her.

"I don't have hundreds of dresses and I wear them more than once." Lily replied defensively.

"Okay then if I was to go up to your room I wouldn't find more than ten dresses hanging up in your wardrobe." I said seeing what her reaction was.

"Nope." She replied cheekily.

"Okay then I'm going to look." I told her getting up to go up the stairs.

"Okay go look."

"I'm looking."

"Go look I'm telling you there isn't more than 10 dresses there." Lily told me.

I knew that Lily had a lot of dresses and I wanted to prove her wrong. She seemed sure of herself that there weren't any more than 10 dresses but I can remember buying her two dresses on our first date. I went up to her room and waited for Lily to run up a stop me but she never came.

"I'm opening you wardrobe." I shouted to her.

"And you'll find less than 10 dresses in there." Lily giggled just loud enough for me to hear and I realised that she had a plan yet I was going to open it any way.

Sure enough when I opened the wardrobe every single dress that Lily owned flew out of the wardrobe, knocking me down in the processes and down the stairs to our common room.

"How many dresses are in my wardrobe now?" Lily asked cockily.

"Okay you won." I shouted to her while scrambling around on her carpet looking for my glasses.

"No you won because I've found a dress to wear to the ball." Lily said with a sigh. "Right again." I heard her mumble as I raced downstairs.

There was way more than 10 dresses taking the carpet and couch space in our own common room.

"The dark blue dress would go great with the mask I saw in the gladrags catalogue." Lily said holding a dark blue with silver sequins and sparkles away from the rest.

"I told you so." I grinned.

"Yeah well if your dress robes don't match my dress I'm not going with you." Lily replied cheekily.

"I could always go in nothing." I joked but she glared at me. "I'm sure whatever I have would go lovely with your dress."

"Oi Prongsie, can you let me in?" Sirius yelled from the other side of the door.

"Whoa James if you needed help choosing a dress you could have just asked." Sirius said when I let him in. "Wow Lily has a lot of dresses."

"She was trying to convince me that she had less than 10." I told him glancing at the dresses sprawled across the floor.

"Hey James we are suppose to be doing rounds now so I need your help putting all these dresses back. Oh hi Sirius you can help too." Lily said after she heard Sirius mutter whipped when she thought he couldn't.

"Anything for you my fair lady." Sirius joked bowing low for her.

The castle was really quiet while we were walking around the Slytherin end of the castle. It had never been this quiet before and it didn't take either of us long to realise that something wasn't right.

"So now I know why you've made this ball a date free ball." Someone sneered coming out of the wall leading to the Slytherin common room.

"Why Snape?" I asked. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"So your loser friends don't feel like single losers." He sneered back. "You made it a masked ball so that they could talk to each other without knowing that it's them. How pathetic."

"What about you Snape, at least I know my friends care. You've never dated or cared about anyone." Lily shrieked.

"I cared about you, besides you ruined our friendship when you chose them over me. I gave you a choice and you took the wrong one. I could have kept you safe but you chose him over me. Anyway I have a date for the ball." Snape spat.

"Really who? You didn't care about me. If you cared you wouldn't be a different person with me than with your classmates. You wouldn't be hexing people for the fun of it and you wouldn't be calling you best and longest friend a mudblood." Lily shot back at him.

"That was one time and I never meant it the words just slipped out. I could you it once by accident and you tell me our friendship is over when Malfoy, Black and Nott always called you that name and you wouldn't even bat an eyelid. I don't get it you tell me off for hexing people when your boyfriend and friends do it all the time for fun as well. You can't make up your mind. I loved you but now I see it, you never even liked me you were always willing to forgive everyone but me."

It was getting messy and I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it. I knew Lily could handle herself but I didn't want to look useless. "I think you should leave." I warned.

"No! He needs to hear this. Of course I cared when you called me a mudblood, you were suppose to be my best friend and best friends don't call each other that." Lily shrieked.

"And friends are suppose to forgive each other. You know what if this is how you treat your friends than I'm glad we ended our friendship you filthy mudblood." Snape spat and stormed off back to his common room.

Lily drew her wand but he had already gone. I saw tears leak from her eyes. I didn't know what to say that could comfort her.

"we only have 10 more minutes do you want to go back up to our room early?" I asked.

"Nah it's okay I need to do something to distract myself." She replied.

(Lily's POV)

'Dear Diary I don't know why it upsets me. We finished our friendship nearly 2 years ago so why does it hurt more now.'

"Lily-flower are you alright?" Alice asked from the other side of my door.

Out of all of us girls Alice, Max, Kerry and I are the closest. Then out of the four of us Alice is the best with cheering up. She knows all of us well enough to know what to say. Kerry and Max are good at leading us into trouble and dragging me away from study when I don't need study. Then I'm good at bringing everyone back to study.

"Lily James told us what happened." Alice said softly through the door.

I sighed and flicked my wand to unlock the door after stuffing my diary between my mattress and bed springs.

"Lily honey do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked.

I wasn't surprised when Max and Kerry followed her in and was secretly relieved that Perri and Mellissa weren't with them. There was times when I liked hanging out with just Max, Kerry and Alice. It's been hard since Mellissa and Perri finally became friends with us in the 3rd year than Max left and we couldn't spend time with just the four of us.

"Do you three want to spend the night here tonight?" I asked since it was a long story and Max didn't even know the start of it since I never got round to telling her what happened between Snape and me.

They hurried but to the Gryffindor tower and grabbed stuff before laying out pillows and quilts over my bedroom floor.

"So what happened?" Max asked.

"Well I probably should start at the beginning since you weren't here and the others don't know the exact details." I replied lying down on my bed hugging my fluffy heart shape pillow from that Dr Martinez got from home.

"You know how after the owls in our 5th year Snape called me a mudblood well that started the end of our friendship."

Max looked outraged. "He called you a mudblood."

"In front of everyone too." Kerry informed her. "I think James was hexing him or something then Lily went to defend him but he told her he didn't need help from a mudblood."

"Thanks Kerry," I said sarcastically but I was relieved that I didn't have to go into detail. Well that was what triggered the end of our friendship. At first I was angry at James because he made it happen but our friendship would have ended anyway without his help. After one of our famous screaming matches and this one was the worst we ever had because I was angry at him for ruining our friendship and it lasted a whole week. Anyway Mary came running in from outside the common room and interrupted our fight-"

"That's something no one has ever done since I'm sure they all feared they were going to get hexed." Alice told Max since she missed our famous shouting matches that the Slytherins could hear.

"Well Mary told me that Snape was outside the portrait hole and was threatening to sleep out there if I didn't talk to him. I didn't want to talk to him but I didn't want him to sleep there. So I went out and talked to him."

"Scream at him more like it." Kerry and Alice said at the same time.

"Yeah, but this is the part that you don't know."

(Death Eaters POV)

"What's with you Snape?" Avery asked as all the Death Eaters in school were walking across the grounds and into the forest.

"He's just annoyed that Lily won't be friends with him again and he's also is angry with himself for calling her a mudblood once again."

"Thank's Petigrew for summing that up." Snape told him sarcastically.

"You could do so much better than that mudblood and if you think about it she never treated you fairly." Avery told him.

"Your right, I just need to forget about her and perfect Potter and their friends." Snape spat.

"That's the spirit. Now you're acting like a true Death Eater." Malfoy boomed from the middle of the woods.

"Does that mean me as well?" Peter asked quietly but was shushed suddenly and never got his answer.

(James POV)

"Mooooonnnnnnnyyyyyyyy! Where is everyone?" I asked bouncing on my old bed.

"Nice to see you too Prongs." Remus replied still reading his book. "All I know is that Dylan and Sirius have gone to plan out a prank without us and Peter has just disappeared."

"Do you want to do something, I'm mean we never hang out anymore it's either me with the Marauders, mixed with the girls or with Lily." I suggested.

"That sounds good; you know we should make time for just the Marauders because we're always with the girls now."

"Okay sounds like a plan, while the girls a having girl time let's find the others and go pranking." I said.

"So much for it just being the two of us." Remus joked.

"Moony it's never happened; we wouldn't know what to do together." I replied hoping he wasn't hurt at the change of plans.

"Yeah I know I was just joking."

"Hahaha yeah." I quickly replied.

Dylan and Sirius were around the Great Hall with Hamish and his friends.

"This is your chance to show us that you'll be able to take over for us when we leave this year." Sirius told them sternly.

"Sirius I can't believe you're letting them replace me in this prank." I said feigning hurt.

"Well I guess you want the rest of the students to have a boring education then if I don't let these teeny wenny first years replace you. I was going to replace you with Dylan but he wasn't dumb enough for your roll." Sirius joked winking at both the first years and Dylan. "I was thinking while the little ones are planning their prank maybe we should prank snivillius we haven't done that yet."

"Sirius I was thinking that." I pouted.

(Lily's POV)

"We should do this more often." Kerry suggested.

"Yeah now that we hang around with the guys we never spend time with just the four of us." Alice agreed.

"Well from now on Saturday's will always be girl's night." I suggested.

"Can we make it Friday night instead Frank always asks me out on Saturday nights." Alice suggested.

"Fine Friday night but I want to hear some gossip. So Lily have you and James done the dirty deed?" Kerry giggled.

"Nope new question, Max do you really like Sirius?" I asked.

Max went quiet and three pair of eyes stared at her.

"I like him but I love Nick and always will. I just can't be with anyone else. Not until I can get over Nick." Max mumbled.

Alice noticing how uncomfortable Max was turned to Kerry. "So the kiss you and Dylan shared on New Year's Eve what did it mean?"

Kerry blushed slightly. Kerry never blushes and it was hard to tell she was blushing now because it was hardly noticeable with her tanned skin. "I didn't mean anything. He and I happened to be next to each other at the time." Kerry replied sadly.

"Do you like him?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't like me. I asked him to wait but he went and asked Mellissa out in front of me. Besides I can't have a boyfriend right now because my parents want me to keep my studies up and get good NEWTS." Kerry told us all looking at the ground.

I liked it when the four of us got together because then we were able to tell each other anything. We can trust each other but this time I knew that there was something Kerry wasn't telling us. Kerry had three boyfriends in fifth year and one of them was during OWLs and she got perfect results. She had been dumped by all of them so I knew why she wasn't willing to go out with Dylan.

"Hey I'm pretty thirsty how about I go and get us some butter beer and some snacks," Kerry suggested.

"I'll come with you." Alice told her.

They left leaving Max and I alone.

"Do you think that there is something Kerry isn't telling us?" Max asked me when we were sure they were gone.

"Yeah Kerry had three boyfriends during OWL year and one of them lasted while we were doing the exams and didn't even alter her results so this has nothing to do with keeping up her school work." I told her filling her in.

"Wow I've missed a lot in two years." Max sighed.

"Yeah, but you didn't miss the big things, I hope that Alice and I aren't making you and Kerry feel left out when we are with our boyfriends." I asked.

"No, don't tell Kerry this but Dylan never meant to ask Mellissa out he has just been seeing Kerry everywhere ever since he kissed her on New Year's Eve and he blurted it out. Kerry was actually behind Mellissa and that's who he was looking out when he asked Mellissa out. He never actually asked her out everyone just thought he did." Max informed me.

"How do you know all this?"

"Dylan told me, we used to tell each other everything."

"Do Kerry and Mellissa know?" I asked.

"Do you think Kerry knows? Mellissa does though." Max told me.

"There's something more to Kerry's whole not dating anyone scheme besides homework and a broken heart." I said to her but the door burst open with a massive bowl of butter beer and sweets from the kitchen.

"Hey so the Valentine's Day ball is coming up what are you all wearing." Max said changing the subject. "Lily was showing me her dress and the mask she's getting while you were gone."

I looked at Max and hoped she had the same idea I did. We had to find out exactly what Kerry was wearing than tell Dylan so he could dance with her.

**Authors note**

**So I hope you like this chapter. I do since it doesn't have anything to confuse anyone. I confused myself with the last chapter so this one is a break before I write more. I hope to get more reviews. Enjoy.**

**SpringBabe.**


	13. Valentine's Day

The 7th Year

Chapter 13: Happy Valentine's Day.

(Lily's POV)

Max and I had a plan all we had to do was make Dylan unrecognisable so that Kerry would be willing to dance with him. It wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't going to be fool proof because by the time of the ball Kerry could have a date. I know that Dylan was planning to dance with Kerry and talk to her maybe even ask her out if he could. James and Sirius seemed to get the idea that we girls needed time to prepare and a lot of girl time leading up to the ball and stayed away. In fact whenever Perri and Mellissa said the word dresses all the boys disappeared. Monique and Ella were spending a lot of time with us asking for fashion advice and wanted to know our thoughts on the boys they were going to the ball with.

Ella was going with one of her best friends, they were only going as friends neither liked each other anymore than friends and Monique was going with Frank Longbottom's friend who she's had a crush on since 3nd year. Perri had convinced Mellissa somehow that they would go to the ball dateless and see who would dance with them because they were both trying to get rid of the reputation they had with guys.

James and I were going to walk down together with Dylan and the rest of the marauders while Alice and Frank were going to wait for Kerry and Max who was putting off the whole thing. Mellissa and Perri were keeping a low profile and spending time with Marlene and Mary preparing them as the queen bees of the school next year.

The ball arrived along with Valentine's day, James spoiled me with flowers, chocolates and a matching set of jewellery with a necklace, earrings and a bracelet. Any effort from the teachers trying to teach their classes over the week had failed since no one was paying attention. Of course it just means more homework once the ball is over but no one cared since the ball was coming and was tonight.

"Hey Lily can I show you something?" James asked after breakfast.

"Yeah sure." I replied thinking it was last minute plans for the ball.

"This may help with Max's romance problem."

I looked at the piece of parchment and couldn't believe what I was reading.

'_Dear Max,  
If your reading this I'm either dead and James has given this to you or you have just stumbled across it. I just want to let you know that I love you and I'm sure you love me. I'm also sure that you love Sirius and if he is still in love with you like he was when you dumped him for me then please go back out with him since he deserves your love more.  
With Love Fang.'_

This was exactly what Max needed to get over Nick and to go out with Sirius again.

"What did Sirius say when you showed him this?" I asked.

"I haven't I didn't want to get his hopes up again and make him do something he'll regret besides it's Max's choice." James replied. "I'll give it to her and then meet you in the hall with the other prefects."

"Okay I'll see you down there then." I told him giving him a small peck on the cheek and went down to the Great Hall to meet the prefects.

Not surprising I was the first one there, I always made sure that I was there before anyone else and when James and I got together he came early with me.

Remus and Perri were next down followed by Snape and the rest of the Slytherin's who all looked like they were the next recruits for Death Eaters, I would have bet my life that they were torturing Mellissa as well. James was the last to arrive and he shook his head. I knew what it meant but no one else did. Max wasn't convinced.

"Okay so does everyone know their roles?" I asked. Everyone except for the Slytherins who were glaring at me and James nodded. "Alright then get to work."

After a gruelling four hours where, James and I had to yell at the Slytherins for coping the dark mark onto the decorations. In the end we sent them out and surprisingly with everyone doing extra work and extra people helping like Dylan, Kerry, Alice and Monique we were done with half an hour extra time for getting ready.

I was getting ready with the girls, Max was lying on her bed with the curtains pulled shut and I knew what she was thinking. The others had tried to talk to her and apparently she was asleep and I wasn't convinced. I was just hoping she was there because the last time this happened she left and didn't come back for two years. Once I was nearly done and up to my hair and makeup I pulled open Max's curtains and wasn't happy with the results. She wasn't there, she had transfigured her pillows badly into a replica of her but I knew that it wasn't really her she forgot to charm in the wings. She always slept with her wings out; it was too uncomfortable for her not too.

"Max isn't here." I panicked.

"What!" I heard four people shriek.

"No she can't have, she wouldn't have could she." Kerry was babbling.

"Kerry it's just like last time." I replied.

"But what set her over the edge this time, the last time she left her lover died, what's the problem with her now?" Mellissa asked.

They saw the note then I'm sure. "Everything." I replied softly.

They looked at me. "It doesn't make sense, who's Fang?" Perri asked reading the note then passing it on.

Alice, Kerry and I looked at each other. "Sorry not my place to tell." I replied for them.

"Look we won't be able to find her, its dark now and she can fly fast, even Dylan wouldn't be able to catch her. There might be a different reason like that she's wondering the grounds thinking and didn't want us to know. She never wanted to come to the ball tonight anyway maybe she is just escaping for the night to prevent us from convincing her to go?" Alice suggested.

I decided to trust Alice she had never been wrong before I wasn't going to give up on her and Max not until I die.

I got ready first and told them that James was waiting for me and that I'll see them in the Great Hall. It was perfect, Alice knew about the plan to get Kerry and Dylan together but Mellissa and Perri didn't. We still weren't sure if we could trust them after everything we've been through. Dylan and Sirius were waiting with Remus and James for me.

"Okay Dylan come here I need to fix the boy's charms." I told him. The boys did a good job but they could have left the toucan beak off. I waved my wand and the beak vanished. "Okay let's go."

Kerry and Alice arrived with Mellissa and Perri then once the last few stragglers came the ball was in full swing. We had a few fast songs first than the slow songs started. Sirius made Monique and Ella's day as well as turning them into the most popular 5th years by dancing with them for a slow song each. If only Max was here she would have seen how much he was making every girl angry when he stole Ella away from her boyfriend to get rid of the clingy girls wanting a dance. I couldn't see if Dylan was dancing with Kerry or some other girl, I had given him the exact details of what she was wearing but James was too tall that he was blocking my view.

"So I'm guessing Max is a no show?" James asked.

I nodded a reply I couldn't tell him that Max had disappeared yet again.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered in my ear.

The Great Hall doors burst open; I didn't even know they'd been closed. An angel walked through the door, blonde hair covered with the last of the falling snow and a few leaves; she was wearing a crown made of twigs and leaves, a pure white dress and pure white shoes. She had wings wide open and hanging out. I didn't take me long to realise that she was Max.

I turned to Alice who was dancing with Frank right next to us. She nodded at me and we both knew I just hoped that Sirius knew. The music had stopped and everyone was staring at her waiting for her to disappear back into thin air. Sirius was gaping at her opened mouth but he was the first one to turn away and continue what he was doing.

Max turned away and flew out the castle, I didn't expect her to come back, not until we graduated and there was a chance she would never have to see Sirius again. He and Nick caused her too much pain. Only Alice, Sirius and I knew that it was Max and not an angel, Ella, Monique and Dylan probably knew too, maybe even Kerry but everyone just assumed it was a prank or they were seeing things.

I tried to continue having the time of my life but I didn't even feel happy. Sirius looked like he regretted turning his back on Max, she had also caused him a lot of pain. Sirius cared for Max more than anyone ever could, maybe even more than Nick who didn't talk to Max for a month when she started dating Sirius. Max broke Sirius's heart when she dumped him for Nick, then crushed it when she left and shattered it again when she told him that she loved Nick instead of him after the kiss they shared on New Year's Eve. So far Alice and I were the only ones in the group that weren't having troubles with our romances. On saying that James has disappeared twice while we've gone out and won't tell me. Everyone went back to dancing once everyone got over the shock. I couldn't focus on the music and was stepping on James' toes and not paying attention to him.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

I didn't hear him I was watching Dylan and Kerry who were dancing with each other. Dylan must have said something to Kerry to give away who he was because she became the second person to walk out. Well the first because Max never came in the hall. Alice and I both looked at each other and knew what we had to do.

"No, I'm not I need to go." I said quietly and followed by Alice I walked out of the hall to find Kerry. I would have gone after Max if I knew that I stood a chance at catching her.

(James' POV)

I don't know what happened or when it happened but one thing led to another. First the Great Hall doors banged open revealing an angel, and caused the whole hall to stop what they were doing, then the angel flew away and Lily, Alice and Sirius were all distant. Frank and I glanced at each other and shrugged when both of us had our toes stepped on by the two girls who could dance. I knew something was up. I asked Lily what was up but she didn't respond until Kerry ran out the room and both Lily and Alice left straight after leaving me and Frank partnerless.

I tried to find Sirius but there were quite a few Sirius wanabes just trying to get the girls. I would have seen Sirius in the hall since he was the only one who had taken off his mask. He must have walked out around the time that Lily and Alice did.

"So realised that the little mudblood wasn't worth your night." Someone sneered behind me.

It wasn't Snape I would have recognised the voice but it sounded so similar to Sirius' voice that I would have almost thought it was him speaking.

"Regulus. I was wondering if I would ever meet up with you, your brother talks about you all the time." I replied sarcastically not bothering to turn around.

"Really?" He asked confused.

"No you twit." I said finally turning around to face a younger version of Sirius. Regulus wasn't as good looking as Sirius though.

"Well if you don't associate with mudbloods anymore and join the Dark Lord he will save you and your family." Regulus told me sternly.

"Oh please I'll join the Dark Lord and his band of Merry Death Eaters when hell freezes over." I snarled.

"Suit yourself, you'll realise you're on the wrong side soon enough." Regulus said then walked away.

I was walking around the room trying to find Lily, Sirius or anyone since they had all disappeared. That angel caused more trouble than any angel could cause, maybe it wasn't an angel at all because why would it be on earth. Then it hit me it wasn't an angel it was Max. She was going to run again that's why everyone had left to stop her everyone had figured it out and I was left behind.

"James is that you?" Someone whispered in my ear.

I turned around to see Dylan at least who I thought was Dylan since he was wearing a mask and looked completely different. If only Lily left the toucan beak on.

"Yeah why aren't you with everyone else?" I asked. Surely Dylan would be one of the first people trying to get his sister back.

"What are you talking about, Kerry left after I told her who I was and that I was sorry then I saw Lily and Alice leave after her?" Dylan asked confused.

"Oh so they weren't going after Max then?" I asked now confused with all the drama amongst the girls.

"Why would they be going after Max, they wouldn't be able to stop her. None of us can once she has it in her head then that's the plan. Besides none of us can catch her she will just go into turbo speed." Dylan explained. "They're with Kerry because I ruined everything. I ruined the last chance I had with her." He moaned.

"Sirius wouldn't be with them." I explained.

"Maybe he's still here among all the other Sirius wannabes." Dylan suggested even though he didn't believe it.

"Yeah I guess," even though I knew that wasn't possible I would have seen Sirius. "What are we going to do about our dates?" I asked.

Dylan didn't want to be seen dancing with another girl if Kerry walked in and I would have some explaining to do if Lily saw me dancing with someone else so when Remus came over to us for a drink and Frank reappeared we set off to look for them.

Why did Padfoot have to take the map it would be a lot easier to find them if we could see where they were on the map. It was getting late and the only place we hadn't looked was the Room of Requirement and the other House common rooms but there was no way they'd be in there. They could have been up in their dormitory but we couldn't get up there and it was a lost cause trying. They weren't in the room of requirement because we could get into it and we ended up back in my common room waiting for Lily to come back.

(Lily's POV)

I felt really guilty running after Kerry and not after Max but we all knew that none of us could catch Max not even Dylan since Max could fly super fast. Max never told anyone how she felt she always avoided the subject or changed her feelings. One minute she was fine and wanting to give Sirius the chance then the next minute she was saying she couldn't love anyone else. Her love life is so confusing no wonder she likes running away it's the easiest thing to do. She doesn't just hurt herself when she leaves she hurts the rest of us as well. I could see Alice tearing up as we walked up to the girls dormitory even though we knew that Kerry wouldn't be there she wouldn't make it that easy.

"Do you think we will see Max again?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, we thought we'd never see her again the last time she left but then she came back." I replied.

"Yeah but that was for you and Sirius wrote to her asking her to come back. This time she doesn't want to see Sirius again. Did you see him turn her back on her? She can't go through that rejection." Alice told me.

Alice was really good at judging people and knowing their feelings it was probably why she was good at Divination. She can't see the future she can only read them.

"Do you really think Kerry will be up here?" I asked covering up the silence.

"If she wants to talk to us she will." Alice said.

"Well before we go up any more stairs I'm taking these heels off they are killing my feet."

Both Alice and I took off our heels, since she was starting to get sore feet as well and we walked up the 7th lot of steps.

"Wait look out there." Alice said pointing out the window.

I turned to look out the nearest window and saw something flying above the trees, and then hovering. It was either a hippogriff or a thestral. I couldn't see thestrals so it had to be a hippogriff or it could be MAX. I realised she hadn't left yet and there was still a chance to convince her to stay since she seemed to be deciding whether to leave or whether to go.

"Which one do we comfort?" Alice asked.

I had no idea. "Well if there is a chance we can convince Max to stay then we should probably see her first. There is no way that Kerry would leave." I said trying to make sense of the situation we were in. "How come we are the only two that can have a reliable relationship with the people we want but Max and Kerry can't?"

"They are just too complicated and keep things to themselves." Alice replied.

"Do we tell each other stuff?" I asked confused. Alice and I were similar but there was stuff that I had never told her stuff I had only told Max.

"No but we at tell each other stuff when we need help. The drama Kerry and Max are in is something we could prevent or at least help with." Alice explained.

"Yeah maybe, come on we need to catch Max before she leaves." I replied.

(Max's POV)

My heart had ached so many times this year. When Sirius wrote to me and I realised he still cared. When Lily had lost her parents and was lying on her bed without a care in the world. When Sirius and I kissed on New Year's Eve and I was still in love with Nick. Every time I saw Lily with James and realise I once had that and when I saw everyone go to the Valentine's Day Ball without me because I didn't want to go without Nick which meant not going it was all too much and I the only way to get rid of the heart ache was to leave. Once again I left it all behind since I wasn't strong enough to face it all again.

Seeing Sirius turn his back on me didn't make my heart ache it made it shatter. I would rather face everything that made my heart ache if it meant that I would never see Sirius do that to me. It was what made me decide to leave.

I was planning to fly home straight away but there was no way I was going to be flying in a dress with high heels so I speed up to my dormitory to change. I didn't want to run into anyone because that made leaving so much harder but seeing Sirius' face again was going to cause me to break down and I never break down. The only time I cried was when Nick died.

Jumping out the window and freefalling is the best feeling in the world because just as your about to hit the ground you snap out your wings and reach out to touch the snow. Well it's the best feeling when you have wings, flying on a broom, or are suicidal. I never intended to be caught by an owl but when I looked back at the castle for the last time an owl stopped straight in front of me carrying a howler.

I couldn't believe it Sirius got to the Owlery before I left Hogwarts because otherwise there was no way the owl could have caught me otherwise. I couldn't believe him. He turned his back on my and now he wanted me to stay at least long enough for us to talk. It took me awhile to make up my mind but hadn't that been what I wanted to do after I had pushed him away. I landed in the middle of the forest and decided to walk back to the castle. Walking gave me a longer time to decide if I really wanted to talk to him maybe I needed to repair my broken heart and Sirius was the only one to do it.

"Oh it's so pathetic isn't it. She gets the howler. Sirius screams out stop don't leave I need to talk. She lands and decides to listen to my pathetic weak brother." Someone, it had to be Regulus said behind me.

I whipped around to see not only Regulus but five other Death Eaters standing together grinning evilly at me. Damn howlers, they are never quiet even 100 feet in the air Death Eaters a 100 feet below can hear your letter.

"Evening Black, Death Eaters." I greeted in a cheekily sort of way. It didn't matter all I had to do was snap out my wings and they couldn't touch me. "I would have thought you'd be at the ball with your dates but I guess no one wants to date Greasy Haired Slytherins." I sneered looking behind me to make sure that I had room to snap out my wings.

"Not all of us are Slytherins, Gryffindor's can fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes." The short pudgy Death Eater piped up and I knew who it was I recognised his voice.

"Peter, how could you, why what about your friends, just wait until they hear about this." I spluttered shocked for words.

"They won't because there are no witnesses and you will be dead." Peter replied casually.

"No I won't because I can do this." I replied and stretched out my wings.

"Ahh but do you want to go the same way as you boyfriend. Fall straight out of the air." Peter mocked.

"How dare you!" I shrieked. "How dare you say that I thought you were my friend but you were the one that killed him weren't you."

"No it wasn't me, but you'll soon join your pathetic boyfriend." Peter replied with a hint of menic in his voice.

"No we agreed that we wouldn't kill her, I thought we planned on kidnapping her to draw out the mudbloods and blood traitor's." Regulus said stepping in front of Peter's wand.

"We have to dispose of her she knows who we are and if she tells there is a cell in Azkaban with our names on it." Peter said.

"Well confund her, wipe her memory and she'll forget who we are." Regulus pleaded.

"Fine then, Snape do the charm." Peter ordered Snape. Poor Lily Snape had actually become a Death Eater and was on the side against her.

"No he won't, Stuplify." Sirius shouted from behind a tree.

**Author's note.**

**So they can never have a break from the relationship drama and the Death Eater drama. Max can't work out her feelings for Sirius and Sirius has had enough of being told two different things. Kerry can't go out with Dylan because of her parents, Dylan doesn't get why she wants to wait until after NEWTs and the girls want to know the real reason she won't go out with Dylan. Mellissa and Perri are trying to get rid of their reputation and changing for the good side. Peter is disappearing a lot and Remus and James are being themselves. Read and Review.**

**SpringBabe. **


	14. Death Eaters

The 7th Year

Chapter 14: Death Eaters

(Sirius' POV)

I sent the first curse I could think off towards the Death Eater ready to attack Max. I hadn't heard who he was from my position but all that I knew was that he was pointing his wand at the only girl I had ever loved. He was pointing his wand at Max ready to kill her. I didn't stop him in time he had already raised his wand and I saw red soak through the white shirt she was wearing. I heard Max scream and bend over in pain. I swore at him promising him that I'll get him for it but he had already run off along with the short Death Eater. Four other Death Eater's remained and I knew who two of them were. Bellatrix and Regulus.

My stomach sank I knew Bella was a Death Eater after she graduated last year but Regulus was only a fourth year and had already been dragged in by Bella and sick, twisted, evil parents.

"Regulus, I thought you promised me that you wouldn't join the Death Eater's without talking to me first. You always talked to me about mum and dad at home and how you wished that you were in Gryffindor sometimes." I said trying to stall the other Death Eaters but it was too late. Bella had drawn her wand towards me and I just managed to block her spell from hitting me.

"I'm sorry bro but we're the stronger side and if you join us we'll heal her." Regulus said gazing at Max.

I looked at her and saw the shirt get darker and redder then back at my brother. "You promise to heal her." I asked I couldn't waste any valuable time I had to get her up to the castle now.

"No of course not we want you both dead for Merlin's sake now Avarda Kedavra." Bellatrix shrieked and I jumped out of the way just before the curse hit the tree behind me.

I shot every spell I knew back at the Death Eaters and saw two Death Eaters retreating back to the castle which left Regulus, Bella and another Death Eater with me and Max. I was duelling both Bella and the unknown Death Eater when I saw Regulus angle his wand towards Max. "No!" I screamed and heard him say something but not before I heard four words escape from her lips."

"Sirius I Love You!" Max moaned and I watched her collapse under Regulus's spell.

"Take it back!" I scream running after my brother shouting every hex I knew. "Heal her please do anything your my brother, I'd do anything for you!"

I saw Regulus turn around and look at both Bellatrix and the other Death Eater then back to me. "It's too late, we've gone our separate ways and we aren't brothers anymore not since you ran away and left me alone."

I watched as Regulus walked towards the castle followed by the other Death Eater and Bella who shot a spell towards me shattering my knee cap. I ignored the pain and limped over to Max where I crouched down besides her trying to stop the bleeding and ignore the pain. I sent a patronus towards the others since I couldn't get her back to the castle on my own not when I was injured.

(Lily's POV)

Sirius had told us as much as he could about what happened to Max. That she got hit by a curse we never heard of which cut her open. That she knew something but the Death Eaters confunded her so she couldn't tell us. I felt guilty for what happened to Max since Alice and I decided to search for Kerry instead when we got bowled over by the dog which we realised was Sirius we left him and her to sort their mess out. We never found Kerry since she could avoid us well when she wanted us to so we just went to bed hoping to talk to her in the morning. James was waiting for me and I realised that if Sirius was an animagus then he was too. I didn't know what to think about that all that I knew was that they weren't legal animagi.

None of that mattered because Sirius had sent us a patronus telling us that both he and Max were hurt in the forest and that they needed help. James and I immediately ran down to the entrance along with Alice, Remus, Frank and Dylan who also got the message. Even though he was hurt Sirius had managed to carry Max out of the forest and it was the most horrible thing I had even seen. Both were covered in blood. Max's Blood and she was lying limply in his arms unconscious. Sirius' arm looked broken but he had ignored the pain.

Remus took Max from Sirius and rushed her up to the hospital wing while James and Dylan helped Sirius walk to the Hospital wing while Alice, Frank and I went to go find Peter, Ella, Monique, Hamish and if we could Kerry since they had a right to know what had just happened.

We had spent all our free time in the Hospital wing, we brought breakfast, lunch and dinner with us and waited for Max to wake up. Luckily one of the Death Eaters felt remorse for what he did and went to see Dumbledore as soon as he could to tell him what happened and how to cure her. Dumbledore wouldn't tell us who it was that performed the spell but Sirius looked like he might know. Max was lucky they got to her just in time and managed to close the wound before she lost too much blood. No one talked while we were with Max we all just watched her and waited for her to wake up which was suppose to be any day know according to Madam Pompfrey. Max had been unconscious for just over a week and apparently it was because she was hit with the confundus charm before she slipped out of consciousness.

(James POV)

Madam Pompfrey wouldn't let us stay any longer than curfew but told us that if she saw Max wake up she would let us know immediately so Lily and I let everyone sleep in our Common Room. Sirius was acting really strange. He was worried about Max but none of us knew what else was worrying him or how he managed to catch up to Max.

"James I need to tell you something." Sirius whispered to me when everyone else was asleep.

"Okay what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well before Max was hit by the confundus charm she told me something, something that she won't remember and I don't know how to handle it. I don't want to be there when she wakes up because I don't know what her reaction to me is going to be. All she is going to remember is me turning my back on her she isn't going to remember anything else." Sirius rambled.

"Sirius your rambling what did she say?" I asked quietly.

Sirius looked around at everyone sleeping and then back to me. "She told me she loved me."

I was not ready for that, I was ready for something like I'm sorry or I never wanted to hurt you but not to hear that Max told Sirius that she loved him. Sirius noticed my shocked expression and I now knew why he was acting so weird. Max wasn't going to remember what she said and was going to break Sirius' heart.

(Lily's POV)

Sirius and James aren't the quietest of whisperers and I overheard what they were saying. I couldn't sleep and I was sure that everyone else was like that but laying there and pretending your asleep helps. I didn't know who else was awake but once the boys stopped talking and went to sleep I heard someone stir besides me.

"Lily are you awake?" Monique whispered.

"Yeah did you hear what James and Sirius said?" I asked.

"Yeah and Max isn't going to know, It's going to break Sirius' heart." Monique replied.

"We have to do something; we have to make Max remember." Alice said from beside me. I soon realise that Kerry and Ella were also awake.

"Well tomorrow's Saturday so we can spend all day with Max and hopefully we can remind her before she sees Sirius if she wakes up tomorrow." Ella added.

"She'll wake up tomorrow she's strong, she'll pull through this." Kerry muttered.

"First thing tomorrow we'll go to the Hospital wing and see Max." I told them all.

(Max's POV)

Everything was white and bright. I could see people but my focus was blurry until I came to the person I loved.

"Nick," I mumbled.

"Max, you shouldn't be here, go back, go back to the people you love. Sirius' loves you more than I do and I'm sure that you love him more than you love me." Nick's voice echoed through my mind.

"We are soul mates." I cried out.

"No we're not we thought we were but I saw you with Sirius on New Year's Eve that kiss you shared with him had a spark a spark that we lost. Go back to him." Nick told me.

"But he turned his back on me." I replied I wanted to stay in this place with Nick. "Every time I see Sirius I feel like I'm hurting you, I feel like I'm dumping you."

"You're not dumping me because I'm dumping you and telling you to go with Sirius. You aren't supposed to be here until you die and you're not dead, not yet at least. Sirius loves you, go back to him." Nick finished and pushed me away from the brightness from the happiness and into the darkness I couldn't see anything I could hear sounds but I couldn't hear what it was properly.

I was trying to wake up trying hard to hear the sounds clearly but it was so hard too so hard to open my eyes that my head hurt my eyes lids felt like they were sewn shut. I wanted to go back to Nick, back to the pure whiteness that felt just like a dream. What if it was a dream! What if Nick never dumped me than I would be hurting him if I dated Sirius?

"Max," I heard someone say. It was all I could hear and it sounded like it was coming from far away.

I wanted to get closer to whoever it was, they were calling my name and they sounded sad. I couldn't get past the darkness so I tried to call out to them but I didn't know who I was going to call out to. I tried to lift my arm up to reach something but I felt someone's hand in it. I tried to squeeze the persons hand and felt them squeeze back. I realised that I was asleep and that all I had to do was open my eyes and see who it was holding my hand. It took all my strength to open my eyes. I was hoping that it wasn't a dream and that I was going to wake up in the place Nick was in.

The first thing I saw was red hair. Damn I thought it was a dream and now I have no idea where I am.

"Lily." I murmured.

"Oh my God Max you're finally awake." Lily shrieked.

I heard movement around me and I tried to raise my head to look around but it hurt too much to move.

"Where am I, why am I so sore?" I asked my voice croaky.

"You're in the Hospital Wing and have been for just over a week. You ran into a few Death Eaters and they almost killed you if Sirius wasn't there to stop them. You also got hit with the confundus charm which won't make you remember anything. Before Sirius and they guys get here we need to tell you something." Lily said.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked. I saw Kerry, Alice, Ella and Monique around me as well looking serious.

"Well what can you remember?" Kerry asked.

"Umm the last thing that I can remember is standing in the doorway to the Great Hall trying to find Sirius and watching him turn his back on me." I told her. "No the last thing I can remember is

"Well before you blanked out you told Sirius-"

Bang! Lily was interrupted by the doors banging open and I lifted my head a tiny bit to see that James, Sirius, Dylan, Remus, Peter, Hamish, Mellissa and Perri walk in.

"Is she awake yet?" I heard Sirius ask nervously.

I shook my head a tiny bit which Ella who was hiding my face from the boys took for no.

"No she isn't, not yet but she has been mumbling a bit." Ella replied for me.

"Oh it's been over a week I thought that she would be able to get through the charm and wake up by now. I heard James say.

"Well remember what Madam Pomfrey said, her first few nights were really rough and that she wasn't sure if Max was going to make it." Kerry replied.

Wow that was news to me, I thought that I might have been unconscious for the week back if I nearly died than maybe my encounter with Nick wasn't a dream. Now that I thought about it I didn't feel strong feelings for him anymore, I felt like I could finally move on. If Sirius saved my life than maybe he still cared about me but he did sound nervous around me. Well it was worth a try to see if I could finally sort out my feelings for him.

Maybe Nick was right maybe I had stronger feelings for Sirius than I did for him and maybe Sirius had stronger feelings for me than Nick did. I was finally going to move on from Nick no matter what and dedicate myself to, "Sirius."

I snapped my eyes opened I didn't mean to say that out loud for everyone to hear. I sat up ignoring the pain and the dizziness even if it made my vision blurry but I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

I heard Madam Pomfrey leave her office and rush to the bed I was in. "Did I hear her talk, is she awake."

Everyone was crowded around me that she couldn't see me.

"Everyone move I need to give her a few potions." The matron said.

Great potions I thought sarcastically. All the potions in the hospital wing never had flavour. If they got me out of the hospital wing then maybe I'd have a new appreciation for them.

(Sirius' POV)

I couldn't believe it. I was keeping my distance and standing a few feet away once I heard Ella say that she had been mumbling. Ella didn't tell us what Max was mumbling but I was sure it was Nick's name. It surprised me, Max said my name first but I don't think she was asleep I think she was awake especially with the way she sat up so she must have known I was there.

I couldn't say anything back to hear since Madam Pomfrey was hustling around and trying to give her potions. I wanted to ask if the memory charm worked if Regulus really performed the charm well. I wanted to ask if she knew who it was that cursed her since I want to rip them to shreds. Dumbledore had asked me if I knew any of the Death Eaters but none of them spoke except Regulus and I didn't want to hand him over, not yet at least there was still a chance that he would change and I wanted him to make the choice. Max must have otherwise Regulus wouldn't have stayed to charm her and she would have woken up days ago.

I was still over the moon when Madam Pomfrey left and everyone moved away to let me see Max. I hadn't once looked at her since she entered the hospital wing. I was scared of what I would see and what she would say to me. When I brought her up to the castle she had already lost too much blood and gone pale, as white as you could go that I didn't think she could survive. I then knew how she felt when Nick died and got jealous that she was going to see him again and get another chance with him while I only got one chance with her but when I heard her say my name I felt like I was the luckiest guy on the planet. I now had the rest of my life set out with Max if she wanted and I was willing to take it slow as long as she was alive. Almost losing Max made me see how sick the world was going to be when I leave Hogwarts and I am now ready to fight Voldermort and his Death Eaters to ensure that this never happens to anyone again.

(James' POV)

No one was expecting Max to remember saying I love you to Sirius and we were all hoping that she would be able to tell us what happened in the Forest. Only Peter looked nervous and had resulted to bitting his fingernails. Dumbledore strode into the hospital wing a few minutes after we let Sirius see Max alone. For the whole week we had seen nothing but the curtain around the bed and now we were still looking at the curtain but we thought that since Max said Sirius' name it was fair for him to see her first. That was until Dumbledore entered.

"Now Miss Ride," I heard him say. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about your attack since I'm sure you were there longer than Mr Black was and I was hoping you could identify some of the Death Eaters for me."

I couldn't hear her response but Dumbledore didn't visit for very long and spoke to Sirius asking him if there was anything new he remembered like who the Death Eater's were. All that he said was that he knew one was Bellatrix Black or formerly known as Bellatrix Lestrange and that most of them were a bunch of cowards but I could see it in his eyes. He knew one more and I knew who it was as well. His own brother was a Death Eater.

(Lily's POV)

The marauders threw a party for all of Gryffindor when Max got out of the Hospital wing even if it was a Thursday night. I didn't care we needed a reason to celebrate before the furious studying began in a few weeks time. McGonagall looked like she was going to stop the party when she came up to the common room when we were all suppose to be in the Great Hall with the other houses, but instead told us that anyone in her class tomorrow better finish their homework. Of course she was back up at 11 to tell us to all go to bed since classes were tomorrow.

Sirius didn't leave Max out of his sight the whole night and I was hoping that he wouldn't stay over protective even if it was sweet but I knew that Max wouldn't stand for it all the time. I didn't know how much butterbeer I had last night but I was feeling really groggy when I woke up and the shower didn't even stop the headache I had. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces at breakfast they all enjoyed last night a little bit too much. I silently cursed to myself that the first class I had with McGonagall.

A month went without any problems unless you count Dylan and Kerry who were acting like they had broken up when they didn't even go out. They would argue in the morning before breakfast and we all cast spells to drone them out so we could eat in peace. They would argue on the way to classes so we would walk off without them. At first we made sure that there was no seats left except for two together so that Kerry and Dylan could sort out their problems but they didn't stop arguing instead started yelling at us. It didn't help that it was in Transfiguration and that McGonagall gave them detention together. They argued and started hexing each other everywhere when they were together and once Max got hit by one of Kerry's hexes we separated, the boys taking Dylan off and we were left with Kerry going on and on about Dylan.

(James' POV)

"So what is going on between you and Kerry?" I asked when we were sure that we were on the opposite side of the castle to Kerry and the girls.

"I don't know she was keeping her distance from me after the ball and not even looking at me. Then we started arguing about stupid stuff from years ago like the time I stole her school robes and hid them around the school or like the time I went out with Freda from Ravenclaw and then I got angry at her and brought up all this stuff about her." Dylan rambled on.

"Okay maybe you guys just need to chill. Look at Max and I we had a massive fight and now look at us we're together." Sirius said with a big grin.

"That's true." I murmured remembering how angry Sirius got at Max but it wasn't the same especially since Sirius and Max acted like it never happened the next day. "But I don't think it's the same."

"Look forget about it lets just head to class and make sure I'm sitting nowhere near Max." Dylan said.

(Lily's POV)

Kerry and Dylan decided to give the rest of us a break and spent the weekend avoiding each other. This gave James and I the chance to be together.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked him.

"To spend the whole day with you without any interruptions." James replied.

"Prongs." Sirius shouted from behind us. I could hear Max giggle from behind as well.

"I see what you mean." I whispered in James' ear. Every time we tried to spend some time together Sirius would show up sometimes with Max.

"Prongs," Sirius called again while we were trying to find somewhere private. "Dumbledore wanted to see us."

James turned around to see Sirius looking serious and not joking around. You could always tell when Sirius was lying because he couldn't keep a straight face. That was why the marauders ended up in trouble so often.

"Why what have we done wrong?" James asked.

"I don't know but Dumbledore didn't look happy."

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

"Nah it'll be alright I'll meet you in our common room." James told me and headed off with Sirius leaving Max and me behind.

**Author's Note.**

**I don't know how often I will be able to update on this story since I am busy at the moment but I'll try to update as often as I can. Hope your still enjoying the story.  
SpringBabe**


	15. Another Death

Chapter 15: Another Death

(James' POV)

I was trying to work out what Dumbledore wanted Sirius and me for. Our latest prank wasn't that bad that the Headmaster had to punish us and Peter and Remus were part of that. Sirius still looked cheerful, complete opposite to me. If I got in trouble Dumbledore would take away my Head Boy Badge and give it to someone else. Then Lily would be angry at me, the first shouting match this year will be today and then she'll dump me. But why was Sirius here?

"Hey Prongs, do you reckon he'll ask us to join the order?" Sirius asked me trying not to look hopeful.

That's it, that's what Dumbledore wants you for, to ask you to join the order since you and Sirius are the best in DADA. I'm not going to lose my Head Boy badge; Lily won't dump me or have to share a room with someone else.

"Honeydukes." Sirius said excitedly to the gargoyles.

"How do you know the... never mind."

"Oh I saw the sheet of passwords you had on your desk including Dumbledore's."

"How come you haven't done anything to the Slytherin Common room yet?" I asked.

"I only got down to Gryffindor before Lily caught me since some dumb Head Boy decided to write it in alphabetical order."

"Ahh, Mr Black, Mr Potter please take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the two couches in front of his desk.

Dumbledore sat down on the other side of the desk and pushed a letter towards us. "I don't know if you want to read this first or hear it from me?"

"Hear what from you sir?" Sirius asked. We were both certain that we weren't being ask to join the order anymore since Dumbledore would have asked us that first.

"Well, you parent's James and I know they were parents to you Sirius as well, were killed by Voldermort himself in battle.

"NOOOO!" Both Sirius and I shouted.

"No this isn't happening." I muttered.

"Unfortunately it is and I wish it wasn't true too but Voldermort is getting stronger and gathering more followers that he was too strong for them. They were exceptional fighters and-"

"Do you think that is going to make me feel better," I shouted at Dumbledore.

He look slightly taken aback at what I had just said, I was too. I had never shouted at a professor before. Sirius was glancing at me and then opened his mouth to shout at Dumbledore too but I bet him to it.

"You expect me to feel better knowing they died fighting in battle, that they only died because Voldermort has too many members and that he was too powerful for them. Well it just makes it all worse. Now when I go home in the summer the house will be empty, I won't be able to look into the study and see Dad there or steal a cookie that mum has just made."

"It's not true your parents can't die, Mr and Mrs Potter are the best fighters they're on a holiday and there's been a terrible mix up." Sirius shouted then ran out Dumbledore's office.

I just sat there shocked. My hands were shaking as I opened the envelope containing the parchment that revealed the truth. I wanted it to be a letter from mum and dad, to hear Dumbledore say he's joking.

'_Dear Mr James Potter,  
It is with great sadness that we inform you of the death of your parents. They had been fighting the Death Eaters for at least an hour before the Ministry knew. We are deeply sorry for you loss.  
Sincerely Mafalda Hopkins.' _

I wouldn't let the tears fall, there was no way that I would cry in Dumbledore's office, James Potter didn't cry. Know I knew how Lily felt, getting a letter, being told that the Ministry were sorry yet they didn't know them at all. My parents may have been Auror's but people at the Ministry didn't know them, didn't know that my father's weakness was my mother and I, Sirius was probably included as well. They didn't know that my mother was the one who taught me how to fly or that my mother adored Sirius like a son, taught us both how to cook and that my father taught us how to dance. I tore the letter up into the smallest pieces and watched as the fell to the carpet.

Without looking at Dumbledore I left his office and ran up to the Astronomy tower. I stared down at the ground watching the students on the grass; I saw Lily and Max talking to Remus and Dylan. Mellissa and Perri were with Kerry talking to Hagrid. I couldn't see Peter anywhere; he had been disappearing a lot. I noticed that Dylan was glancing at Kerry, why couldn't they see, it was plain to everyone else that they were in love. Maybe after the Easter Holidays they would come back to the school and forget about everything that happened.

Easter Holidays! That was two days away. Easter was brought forward a few weeks and my 18th birthday was on the holiday. That only meant no skipping classes. Mum and I were going to make Easter eggs, and wake Sirius up bright and early like he did Christmas morning. Sirius and I were going to hide the eggs somewhere where only we could find them. But now it wasn't going to happen, it wouldn't happen ever again.

I knew that no one could see me, I had my own hiding place up here, I could see everyone else but there was no way they could see me unless they were really looking. It was only here that I could be by myself that I could escape from Sirius and from Lily and everyone else, the place where I kept my books and parchment, the place only my owl knew of because it was where I wrote my letters and did my homework.

That was it that was all it took me to collapse and let the tears fall. They only place that I could cry and no one would know. The hard floor felt cold yet comforting as I felt my knees collapse and I slide down the wall, letting the tears fall. No one would see me cry. No one had ever seen me cry.

(Lily's POV)

It was four hours ago that James and Sirius went to see Dumbledore and no one had seen them since. Max and I saw them last. I wanted to send out search parties and search the entire castle for them but Kerry and Remus kept reassuring me that they could handle themselves. They were right James and Sirius were the best duellers in our year and they were probably setting up a prank during dinner. A few people seemed to be missing I knew that Frank went to see Dumbledore this morning because his uncle was killed fighting Death Eaters. Sirius probably told us that Dumbledore wanted to see them so they could prank the Slytherins James knew their common room password and I caught Sirius looking at his sheet. It surprised me that half the year was gone and they still hadn't used James' Head Boy badge to their advantage.

We left dinner and agreed to meet up in the Gryffindor Common room to study and make plans for James' birthday. We were going to have a surprise birthday party when the holidays were over since James, Sirius, Kerry, Max, Alice, Dylan and Peter were going home. James asked me if I wanted to go with him but I had studying to do. Well really I had a party to organise since we were having it the day they got back. I went to get my stuff from my room and found a note from James on my bed. _'Don't wait up for me, Sirius and I will be back later.'_

There I told myself they are just playing pranks, they didn't go to see Dumbledore for the same reason Frank and a few others did. Apparently there was a big battle this morning between the Death Eaters and the Auror's, only two Death Eaters were caught and 7 Auror's and order members were killed. I knew there was a war outside I just didn't know how bad it was but I knew I wanted to help end it.

(Sirius' POV)

It wasn't true and I kept telling myself over and over again that it isn't true. I will wake up from this nightmare and find out that we are boarding the train for the Easter Break. Mr and Mrs Potter were invincible, the only parents I had and they loved me as much as they loved James. Nightmare or not I had to see Regulus, I need to know if he knew about this if he did, I was going to kill him myself.

I didn't see the Slytherins password but I had an idea of what it was. "Pureblood." I murmured just after I covered myself with James' invisibility cloak. The door didn't open but a Slytherin walked past and said the password.

Their common room took me by surprised. I didn't expect it to be so green. I saw Regulus sitting with two other Slytherins that I didn't know and had the tricky task of getting him alone. I had an idea but I didn't know how well it would work and I needed it to be fool proof because I really didn't want to be seen in the Slytherin common room. I slowly walked up to Regulus concentrating on my footing so I wouldn't make a sound or accidently step on the cloak.

"Regulus," I whispered right in his ear. "Meet me outside you common room."

He knew my voice I just needed him to believe that I was there. With luck I saw Regulus walk out and I quickly followed him.

He was about to walk back into the common room when I tore off the cloak and pushed him into the nearest dungeon.

"Did you know?" I asked him.

"Nice to see you too, brother and if you're talking about the Potter's I didn't know until after it happened. I was here at school, ask anyone. I also didn't know about the fight until this afternoon when people had disappeared. It was Bellatrix who told me the juicy details."

"YOU mean she hasn't been caught yet." I boomed. If I wasn't angry and upset before I was angry now. I gave Dumbledore information and he didn't act on it he never did. He never took us seriously, did he honestly think that because we pulled pranks all the time we couldn't be taken seriously, well now he was wrong I Sirius Black was not going to prank Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until I'm taken seriously.

Regulus looked at me with sad eyes.

"What happened Reg, where did I go wrong in protecting you, your only 15 and already facing dark magic, It's not too late to pull out you can change sides." I pleaded I just lost the Potter's I didn't care about my real parents but I did care about Reg.

"I can't, you don't understand, I'm already in. He'll kill me if I try to leave." Reg told me.

"Well can you try not to kill anyone? Please." I said and without hearing his answer. I didn't want to hear it.

I ran into James half way up to the great hall. His eyes were red and puffy, tears streaks smudged down his face. Damn its real, James never cries. I comforted him and hugged him (not a manly hug not in these times.)

"Do you know where my cloak is?" James asked.

His voice was all croaky and I knew why he wanted it.

"I don't want to face anyone either." I replied holding up the cloak.

"Lets grab the map, I don't want them to come and find us. I can't face them just yet."

We silently crept up James' room hoping we wouldn't run into one of the others but it looked like they were all outside. In an hour they would be in the Great Hall and we would be in the kitchens. Lily was in her room with Kerry, it looked like she was keeping her away from Dylan at the moment.

"I just hope they aren't there for that reason." Lily said from her room.

James grabbed the map and then when the girls left James slipped into Lily's room with a note telling her not to worry about us.

"Do you want to go outside?" I asked.

(James' POV)

We sat outside by the lake, not talking just sitting side by side. I knew how much my parents meant to Sirius he loved them as much as I did and I knew how he felt.

"Tomorrow we'll have to face them, it'll be in the Daily Prophet and Lily's going to be angry." I said breaking the silence.

"We don't have to; look at Lily she stayed in her room until Max came, why can't we?" Sirius asked.

That was a good question, why couldn't we. As much as I wanted to I knew we couldn't.

"They wouldn't want us to live this way; they would want us to keep living like they were still here. We won't forget them; we'll live for them and fight their battles. We will win against Voldermort or their lives will be gone for nothing." I said trying to sound smart.

"Do you want to sleep in the room of requirement?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, we'll be away from everyone for the night, I don't want their pity. They don't know what it's like. Only Max and Lily know but I need to be alone. Just us two we need to deal with this before we face everyone."

We got up slowly and made it through the doors before they closed for curfew then went down to the kitchens for some food before going up to the room of requirement.

I let Sirius chose the room and he chose exactly what I would have choosen. It was the exact same as the living room back home. Photos of us on the mantelpiece. Pictures of my parents, Sirius and I. The ruby red couches, the fireplace, coffee table paint colouring, curtains. Everything was the same. Except there were two beds. I made my way over to one and closed the curtains around me. No one had seen me cry and no one would. I think Sirius knew though. I think he know that I wasn't stopping the tears fall and I hear quiet sobs from him.

(Lily's POV)

I didn't go back to my room last night but spent the night with the girls. When I got up and showered I waited for the others in the common room since I knew Dylan was an early riser. James was probably already down there with Max and Remus who were extremely early risers. Alice came down next and we went down for breakfast. It was Sunday so we didn't need to be down so early but I wanted to see James and spend every minute of my last day with him before he left for Easter Break.

I was surprised to see Max and Dylan eating breakfast but no one else was there.

"What time did Sirius get back last night?" I asked Dylan since James would have gotten back at the same time.

"Umm, I'm not sure; I don't think he did come back. He's probably with James in his common room." Dylan replied between mouthfuls.

Max just shrugged so I helped myself to some toast but couldn't eat it, I was worried now I hadn't seen them since they went to see Dumbledore. Alice went to see Frank who wasn't eating much. It was understandable I didn't eat much when my parents died. I was feeling a connection between what happened to Frank's uncle and where James was. It wasn't until Remus came down that the Daily Prophet arrived that I really found out.

None of us could miss the title.

_**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED STRIKES AGAIN.  
7 GREATS MURDERED. **_

_The Auror's arrived an hour too late just as the fight ended. Five duellers had already fallen along with the injured including Auror Alistor Moody who also works for the Order. Moody was just one of the few taken to ST Mungos with his leg servery injured. The Aurors managed to capture two death Eaters as You Know Who killed Mr and Mrs Potter Auror's and Order member s before fleeing. Turn to pg 7 for more. _

We all looked at each other, white faced and Dylan looked like he was about to throw up. Deep down I knew this was the reason, I feared it was but I kept telling myself, kept willing myself to believe it wasn't true. I ran up to my room Max hot on my heels and then leading the way. Of course Max had super speed and was already waiting for me to give the password.

James and Sirius weren't there, we checked the boy's dorm to see if they slipped in but they weren't there either.

"Look they didn't barge in when I was grieving let's leave them alone for a while give them and us a break." I suggested. I didn't want to do it either but they didn't come barging in on me.

"Yeah but I'm not going to see Sirius before I leave tomorrow am I?" Max questioned.

"Okay then, look for the map."

"The what?"

"It looks like an ordinary piece of parchment-"

"Won't be to hard to find then." I gave Max a look. "This is James we're talking about."

We looked but didn't find a single piece of parchment. "They probably have it. Just give them a break; they'll come out before tomorrow I don't think Sirius is going to let you go without saying goodbye."

"Yeah I guess, talking about break Kerry doesn't look to happy about going home tomorrow."

"I know she loves going home and seeing her parents. I don't know what happened but she didn't see them at Christmas time either." I told Max.

"Do you think she isn't happy about them making her study so much, I mean she gave up Quiditch and boyfriends."

"I don't think they made her. Her father played Quiditch and still became an Auror. Anyway when I spent Easter Break with her right before owls her parents had to drag us out of her room to do anything. She studies on her own accord and studies more than anyone I know."

"So NEWT's has nothing to do with her not going out with Dylan." Max commented.

"Nope, at least her parents aren't, maybe she doesn't want to date I have no idea."

"I'll ask her tomorrow then. Come on lets go find the others."

**Author's Note.**

**So I hope you like it. The girls will find out about Kerry soon. The Death Eaters can't refrain themselves from killing innocent people and Regulus never let Sirius know if he will kill anyone. There may be a lot from Kerry's POV in the next chapter so don't be alarmed when you don't see much from the others. **

**Please Read and Review.  
SpringBabe. **


	16. Love is Powerful

Chapter 16: Love is powerful.

(Kerry's POV)

Thanks to Ella and Monique the boys couldn't fit in our carriage which meant that Dylan was going to have to sit somewhere else. Max didn't look like she was in the mood to talk since Sirius didn't see her off. I knew I would be annoyed to but I don't think she realises how much the Potter's meant to Sirius. Alice looked slightly disappointed that she wasn't sitting with Frank but he was sitting with Dylan and Peter. I wanted to be at Hogwarts with the others because I would certainly by having more fun at the castle then at home. I wanted to wait until after my NEWTs to show mum and dad that I was capable of picking my own fiancée but they wouldn't let me told me that studying had nothing to do with anything. Mum and Dad were lucky they were in an arranged marriage but they were dating secretly before Dad was chosen for mum.

I don't think I said a word the whole train ride. Ella and Monique spent most of the ride talking to Alice about clothes since the fashion police (Mellissa and Perri) weren't there to talk about what went well and what didn't. Max even joined the conversation but I couldn't. All I could think about was that today I was going to meet the man I married and the rest of the holidays would be non-stop planning for the wedding. Mum wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible since it gave me more chance to get into work and I could get on with my life sooner instead of fussing about what dress I want to wear. I was brought up in an old wizarding family that only married other purebloods and I didn't want to be married off to some Slytherin guy like Lucius Malfoy like poor Narcissa Black did. I never liked Narcissa but I felt like she was the only person who I could relate to at the moment. My family could compete with the Blacks about who's family was the largest and had the most wizards because we never disowned anyone unlike the Blacks did to Sirius and his cousin Andromeda.

The train ride didn't last long enough and felt like the longest ride home ever. I was thankful that my parents weren't there to pick me up since I could stall as much as I could. If Mum was here she would be dragging me over to the guy I was going to marry. Alice was watching me from where she was standing with her parents and Frank who was staying the holidays with her.

Max and Alice hugged me goodbye then went off to their families.

"You don't look so good, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"She's right dear; you do look a bit green." Alice's mum commented. Alice's parents had walked over to meet me.

"I'm fine, just have a bit of a headache that's all." I replied weakly.

"Well, you shouldn't be apparating home then if you aren't well.

"It's nothing really, I'll see here in a week Alice." I called and then apparated away.

Just outside my house I threw up. Not from the apparition but because I was making myself sick with nerves. I knew that he was inside right now sitting at the table talking with my parents. I wanted to run away but I had never run away from anything before and I wasn't about to start. I steadied myself, took a few deep breathes and opened the gate.

I wasn't expecting what I saw. He was good looking but not as good as Dylan. He was older than me, had deep brown eyes, but I perfered blue. His hair was dark, blonde would have been better and he didn't look like much of an athlete. I recongised him, even without the glasses. It was Amos Diggory, he was a 5th year Hufflepuff when I started school.

I don't think he knew who I was, why should he I was 5 years younger than him and never bumped into him in the corridor. In his arms I couldn't believe it, in his arms was a little baby boy.

"I'm Amos Diggory." He said holding out his hand.

"Kerry Scott, I replied. I still couldn't believe it he had a baby in his arms. The man I was going to marry had a baby, which means he had already been with someone else, maybe already married, I couldn't trust him if he already had a wife.

He saw me gazing at the boy in his arms. "This here, this is Cedric. Would you like to hold him?"

I took the baby mainly because I didn't want to seem rude. I didn't want to hold another woman's child. The baby was handsomer than his father and his eyes were blue. Then the baby started to cry and I quickly handed him back.

"I'll be back I just want to unpack." I told him even though I had no desire to come back. Maybe this would be the first time I would run. Maybe I could flee to Alice's or Max's.

"That was rude young lady." Mum said storming in.

I immedeatly sat up and tried to look like I was unpacking but she caught me.

"Mum the man has a child and is five years older than me. Plus I don't love him at all." I said quietly.

"Kerry Scott, you go right downstairs now and accept his wedding proposal right now. Actually get changed into something nice to show him your interested." Mum shouted giving no indication that she heard me.

Mum shoved me into the shower and pulled out a nice blue dress that Lily and Alice got me for my birthday last year. I would have loved to wear it for any occasion but this. I couldn't marry this man. It wasn't right and I was in love with someone else.

I stormed downstairs as quietly as I could to see Amos in the hallway. He had a box in his hand and when he saw me he got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Kerry Scott will you marry me?"

What a stupid question, we were in an arranged marriage and he expected me to say no. I had no option all I could say was yes. I nodded and he slipped the ring on my finger.

That began my holiday from hell.

(James' POV)

It was much easier to appear once everyone had left . Lily understood and left Sirius and I to ourselves when we were at the Gryffindor Table. Even Mellissa and Perri had enough tack not to sit with us and sat on the other side of Lily and Remus. I had a whole week to get back to normal, I was never going to be the same but I could try to get close to how I was before. I could continue on with my life forgetting that it ever happened or continue on with my life remembering them every day. As much as it was going to hurt continuing on with my life remembering them it was going to hurt more trying to forget them. I wasn't even going to consider the option of not continuing on with my life and being depressed for the rest of my life, I had too much to miss if I did that. I would never play Quiditch again, never defeat Voldermort and his Death Eaters, never marry Lily never have her children and never become an Auror.

I caught Lily watching me and smiled at her. She smiled back and I slid up the table closer to her. Sirius heard me move and watched as I joined the others. I knew that he was going to follow, he'd be the first one to smile to make us laugh, to pull the first prank it was always him. But he didn't he finished what was on his plate and then left. I knew what he was doing; he saw me with Lily and regretted not seeing Max off. He was going to see Max.

(Sirius' POV)

I didn't want to show myself until everyone left. Not everyone knew how much the Potter's meant to me but I didn't need everyone coming up to me telling me that they're sorry about what happened. I also couldn't desert James when he needed me. They were our parents, we had the right to grieve together before others joined us. Now James and Lily were together I needed Max I needed to apologise to her about not seeing her off.

I went up to Dumbledore's office to find him sitting behind his desk talking to portraits on his wall.

"Ahh Mr Black, to what do I owe you the pleasure of using my office?" Dumbledore asked without looking up at me.

"I would like to see Max, I never saw her board the train and I wanted to see her before she comes back."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll see what I can do?" he stepped towards his fire and stuck his head in it. The conversation he was having was muffled so I couldn't hear any of it but I assumed he was speaking to Dr Martinez. I gazed up at the portraits of past Headmasters and saw a familiar name. Phinellas Black.

"You aren't related to Orion Black at all are you?" I asked forgetting that I was in Dumbledore's office.

"Yes I'm his Great Grandfather how do you know him?" The portrait answered.

"I 'm his..." I paused I was going to say son but they disowned me and kicked me out of the family when I didn't go two summers ago.

"Well Mr Black they're waiting for you, it's also alright for you to stay all holidays." Dumbledore spoke tearing me away from Phinellas Black.

I stepped into the flames and disappeared into the grates.

(Kerry's POV)

Amos had gone to play golf with his brother father and my father while mum, Mrs Diggory and I went dress shopping. We also had baby Cedric with us and he wouldn't shut up, I didn't mind children, being around Max's siblings were fun but I couldn't stand this child, mainly because he wasn't mine.

I wasn't putting any effort into this wedding, why should I when it wasn't what I wanted. Mum had already picked out the colour scheme, my bridesmaids, flowers, invitations and was leaving me with the dress. There were many beautiful dresses but none appealed to me, none screamed I'm being forced into this against my will. I didn't want to disappoint my mum but I didn't want a beautiful dress if the wedding wasn't going to be beautiful. There was one right at the back of the rack, one that was old and looked like it had been tried on many times and just never seemed to be the right dress. It was perfect for me, it suited how I felt, it looked alright, matched the colour scheme and wasn't expensive. I could see the price markdown tags on it multiple times. This whole thing would have been so much better and would mean more to me if I was marrying the man of my choice and shopping for this stuff with Lily, Alice and Max. Even Mellissa and Perri would have been a lot of help since they specialised in this sort of stuff.

Mum wasn't too pleased with my choice of dress but didn't argue any further with as long as your happy with it. There was lots of dinners with the Diggory's, family outings and even a dinner date between just me and Amos but nothing was making me any more interested in him. Mum was writing out the invitations and I had given her my list of who I wanted to invite. It was small and just friends since mum had all the family on another list. Then there was family friends and everyone else that they knew. Five days in and I had already had too much. For the first time in my life I was going to run away.

(Dylan's POV)

"Dylan can you come down here please." Aunty shouted from the kitchen.

"Yep give me a minute." I replied

"NOW!"

"Oh ooh someone's in trouble." Max grinned from the hallway.

I smiled at her, I hadn't done anything wrong at all since I got home. But maybe aunty wanted to talk about the notes about my behaviour she'd been getting.

As I stepped out of my room I pushed Max in to the door opposite mine Nick's Door. She didn't expected it and fell backwards into the door that opened with her weight. She fell backwards into the room and both of us were silent. Neither of us had seen Nick's room since the summer holidays after the incident. It was the exact same as I remembered it, no one had touched it since and let the dust build up. I looked to Max holding out my arm to help her up as she accepted it I noticed her eyes getting watery.

"Max I'm sorr-" It was no use she had run into her room.

"Dylan down here NOW!"

"Coming." I replied storming down the stairs almost knocking into Amelia.

"Finally." Aunty sighed, "Sirius is coming over, maybe to stay for the rest of the holidays so I need you to make a bed up for him in the spare room."

"Okay, you may want to see Max before he arrives since she isn't too cheerful when I pushed her into Nick's room." I admitted.

Mum gasped and then ran upstairs leaving the tea untouched. I didn't bother telling her it was an accident, Max knew that I didn't mean to and I didn't care if I got grounded I had been brought up in detention and grounded since I met Sirius and James.

I tidied up one of the spare bedrooms and stepped out of the room when I heard Sirius arrive. Hamish got to him first. Sirius and James were Hamish's idols (after me of course).

"Sirius mate, how are you?" I asked.

"Better, but it still doesn't change the fact that I loved them more than my real parents."

"Yeah I don't know what I'd do if any of my family was taken away." Sirius looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"You're like me in a way, they aren't your real family but they treat you like that." He said.

"Yeah that's true but I've never thought of them as anything but my family." I replied.

Amelia and Monique came down the stairs to help Ella with the tea when they saw Sirius. Monique grinned when she saw Sirius and went to hug him. Sirius had treated Ella and Monique like they were his sisters since they came to Hogwarts when Max and Sirius first started dating.

"How are you?" Ella asked when she came out of the kitchen to give him a hug.

"Okay, it's harder on James though he's going to get most of the attention but at least most people are on holidays now." Sirius told them.

"Hello Sirius, Max will be down in a second, would you like some tea?" Aunty asked.

"If it's alright. I won't stay for long I just needed to see Max since I felt terrible about how I treated her before she left." Sirius told her.

"Ahh, you can stay for the rest of the holidays if you would like, it's no trouble at all and I'm sorry for your loss they were great people."

"I don't want to be a burden to you are to make you go out of your way for me." Sirius told her.

"Nonsense she wants you to stay, I'm sure Max wants you to stay to." I told him.

"Sirius." Max exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

I expected to see tear streaks down her face and her mascara all smudged but her eyes weren't even red or puffy. Maybe she had moved on just like she told all of us. Max run down the stairs and took no time in getting to Sirius and jumping in his arms. They started off hugging but when it got to kissing the rest of us filed out into the kitchen for dinner.

(Kerry's POV)

My running away didn't go so well. Maybe that was why I didn't try. I had packed my trunk with everything I needed and dressed up in warm clothing since it was dark outside. I was walking downstairs to get my broom when mum caught me wheeling my trunk downstairs. Of course I was stupid enough to try and run away when mum and dad were home. I reckon that dad would have let me go but mum didn't want to ruin the tradition of arranged marriages, even with what happened to her sister.

"Now you go right back upstairs and unpack young lady." Mum shouted at me.

I was glad that tonight Amos and his family weren't here for once. I stormed back upstairs only to here mum say that they'd made a date for the wedding. It was set one week after I finished school and the invitations were being sent out tomorrow morning.

"Why are you trying to speed this along. You can't force me to marry Amos. I don't love him and I never will. This isn't the same as you and dad. You got lucky that you fell in love with you parents best friend son but no I am forced into an arranged marriage with a man who is five years old and already has a son to another woman." I shouted back at her.

"Is this what this is about. You won't love him because he already has a child. That is the worst excuse ever." Mum yelled at me. "Now go up to your room or I'll take your broom away from you then you won't have to focus on Quiditch and can crack down on your studies."

"Have you been spending the whole year trying to find me a husband that you haven't read my letters. I didn't try out for the Quiditch team this year because I wanted to focus on my studies so I could pass my NEWT's and become an Auror. Have you not noticed that I spent all the time before my OWL's studying. Everyone seems to think that Lily Evans is the one that studies the most but they don't take any time to notice the friend beside her who has been studying longer than she has." I yelled back at mum.

Mum starred at me and I thought that I had finally got her but she still had room to yell. "Go up to your room now. I am your mother and I won't be spoken to like that." 

I trudged up the stairs in defeat as I heard mum take a seat in the lounge next to dad who had witnessed the whole thing.

"Glenda I'm worried that she is going to end up like your sister." I heard dad say.

"She won't, she's stronger than that." Mum replied.

"Maybe we should let this tradition go. Start a new one. I don't want our daughter committing suicide like your sister did because of her marriage." Dad replied.

This was new to me. I thought that my aunt was sick and passed away through the night but apparently she didn't and killed herself because she happily married. I didn't want to end up like that and knew that the others were going to get a shock tomorrow when they got the wedding invitation. I wanted to tell them first but if mum wanted a fast marriage then she was going to get one. I opened my trunk to find my quill and parchment.

'_Dear Lily, I'm sorry that you haven't heard much from me but I've been really busy. Don't be shocked tomorrow when you get a wedding invite because at the beginning of the holidays I got engaged. His name is Amos Diggory and he was a 7__th__ year Hufflepuff when we were in our 3__rd__ year. You should probably know that this was an arranged marriage and I do not love him. He isn't as smart, athletic, funny, and handsome as other people we know and I wish you could be one of my bridesmaids but they've been arranged too. Please don't be angry at me.  
With love Kerry.' _

I copied the letter out four more times for the girls and considered sending one to the guys as well but I was running out of parchment and I needed some for my essays. I was shocked to see tear marks on each letter but I couldn't write out the letter again so they were going to receive letters with smudged words from my tears. I had also written on the letter to Max not to tell Dylan and I hoped that it wasn't smudged. I tied the letters to my owl Godric and watched him fly away then took out my potions text book and started writing my essay.

I woke up late the next morning only to get up to finish my school work since I wanted the day to pass. Mum had come up and told me she was sorry for how she acted and that the wedding was making her stressed. I didn't know why she was making me do this is she was getting stressed from it. She had also sent out the invites to everyone and had received some back. All were from family members that said they were coming.

"Mum if you're getting stressed out about this wedding why are you making me marry so early?" I asked at dinner time.

Dad was in the shed so it was only mum and I.

"Well there's a war going on and I want to see you in a beautiful dress and with a man, maybe even see some grandchildren before my time comes to an end." Mum told me quietly.

"You mean you've been fighting and haven't just been fighting?" I asked.

"Of course dear, I couldn't live in this world if I didn't fight, anyway I wanted to contribute to making this world a better place for you and my grandchildren." She told me. She didn't have to tell me anymore because I figured it out.

Dad came in from the shed followed by an owl carrying an invitation reply.

"So you two have come to an agreement then." He said.

I looked at the letter, it was from Dylan and I was too scared to open it.

"You open it." I told mum.

Mum opened it and held it up so it covered her face. I watched as she placed it on the not coming pile the first one to not come. I felt terrible he wasn't coming because he was angry with me. He liked me and asked me out a few times but I kept rejecting him telling him to wait and now he thought that I was always engaged. I felt the tears slide down my face and hit the table. I ran upstairs to my room and buried my head in my pillow.

I heard mum and dad follow me upstairs and heard them stop in my doorway.

"She loves him you know." I heard dad tell me on the way upstairs.

Author's note

So how was that, now you have seen what Kerry and Dylan's relationship was like. Sorry for any Lily and James fans there wasn't anything there for you but in the next chapter there will be I promise. Review and tell me your favourite characters and fav couple.

SpringBabe.


	17. Party of Emotions

Chapter 17: Party Emotions

(Lily's POV)

"Lily!" shrieked Alice.

"Alice," I turned around to hug her, Max and Kerry.

"Looks good." Kerry said attempting a smile. "Get rid of the blue and add in silver instead."

"Are you sure?" I asked flicking my wand to change the colour. "How is everything I'm sure there's a way out of it."

Kerry just shook her head and went up to the dorm.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Max asked.

"With Remus somewhere. How was your holiday with Sirius?"

"He loved it; maybe I can adopt him into my family. He already treats Ella and Monique as sisters and you should have seen him with Amelia, he adored her. Something isn't right with him though wouldn't plan or help Dylan and Hamish with their pranks." Max said.

"That doesn't sound like Sirius at all, but we can talk about it later. I told Remus we'd be down by 5:30 and I still need to get food, drinks and dressed." I told both Max and Alice.

"Right I'll get food and drinks after I put my trunk away and I'll take yours too Alice then you two can finish off the decorations." Max said.

"So how was your holiday Alice?" I asked.

"It was alright. Frank came over for a few nights and I went to his uncle's funeral. You should meet his mum, I don't know how to describe her but she isn't exactly the lovey dovey type. So I'm guessing you got the invite and know it's an arranged marriage then." Alice said.

I nodded. "I never expected her parents to do this to her."

"No neither but Dylan doesn't know and he rejected the invite." Alice told me sadly.

I gasped. "Really that would have killed her."

"It did. You should have seen the train ride. Kerry looked ready to burst into tears and Dylan was staring at her with anger. Kerry told Max not to tell him, none of the guys know. Only you Max, the twins and I know."

"That's so sad if Dylan knew maybe it could change things."

"It won't change anything, her mum's dead set on the family tradition."

"Wow, Lily this is amazing?" Dylan and Sirius exclaimed.

"Hey guys how are you and what took you so long Max, Kerry and Alice arrived half an hour ago. I heard you had a good holiday Sirius." I said wagging my eyebrow at him.

"How did you find out? I leave Max alone for five minutes and she goes straight to the Head Girl and tells her about our sex life." Sirius muttered.

"You had sex!" Alice, Dylan and I screamed.

"Wait so you didn't know?" Sirius asked scratching his head.

"No, she only told us she had a good holiday." I told him.

"She's in so much trouble when she gets back." Alice commented.

"When? Why? How?" Dylan asked.

"I'm sure you don't want me to ask that and why would Max be in trouble when she gets back? We're of age. Where'd she go anyway?" Sirius asked.

"She went to get food. She's in trouble because we heard it from you first." I replied cheekily.

"You're in for it now Miss Evans and I don't care if you're Head Girl." Sirius smirked.

I took off at a run. "Got to catch me first Black."

"So what did I miss?" Max asked reappearing when Sirius had pushed me against the couch and was tickling me. Luckily Max wasn't the jealous type and James wasn't here.

"You forgot to share a little detail about your holiday with us." Alice told her folding her arms across her chest trying to look angry. I followed suit but was smirking.

"Boys, you're doing decorations now and make sure James doesn't come in until we're ready." I told them following Alice and Max who was being dragged up to the 7th year girls dormitory.

Mellissa and Perri were doing their hair and makeup while Kerry was staring out the window. Mellissa shrugged at me telling me that they tried to get her to talk but failed.

"Tell us what happened." Alice told her picking out her dress.

"Well it was the night Sirius arrived and we had both had tea. Sirius had come up to my room to say goodnight when we started kissing passionately. The door was shut luckily but Sirius used this charm muffilo or something like that to stop everyone from listening. One thing led to another and soon we were taking off each other's clothes." Max told us pulling out a red halter neck that exposed her wings and a pair of jeans.

I had laid out my green halter neck top and black mini skirt on my bed that I sometimes used when I told her we didn't need any more information since I didn't need the image of a naked Sirius Black in my mind. Max just grinned at me before hopping in the bathroom.

Mellissa and Perri were the first done and had taken their presents downstairs when they went to help the boys. Alice and I waited patiently for Max but it was hard with Kerry being depressed.

Soon we were all out of the shower and dressed ready to do makeup, hair and nails. I was doing the hair, Max the makeup and Alice the nails. Kerry moved from her spot while we were helping each other get ready and hopped in the shower. We were ready to leave and Kerry was still in the shower.

"What's she doing drowning herself?" Max asked.

"She's certainly drowning her sorrows." Alice commented.

"You two go downstairs I'll wait for her." I told them.

Kerry eventually came out and went through her wardrobe flicking through clothes.

"Do you want me to pick out something for you?" I offered. Kerry nodded and I pulled out the blue dress Alice and I got for her. "I haven't seen you wear this yet."

"I can't I wore that when Amos proposed to me." Kerry croaked then burst into tears.

"No one will know, I don't think I even heard what you said because it doesn't look like it's been worn." I said trying to cheer her up.

Kerry smiled at me and changed into the dress. "I can't believe I've spent most of my life here focused on studying that I ignored my feelings for Dylan, stopped Quiditch and stopped having fun. Look at you Lily your perfect. You study a lot, get amazing grades and still have fun why do I seem to just study a lot. I get good grades only because I study. I'm not going to see anything fun in my life in the future. I'm going to be leaving Hogwarts, getting married straight away and raising a child. I'm going to be an Auror because I thought that was important to me, but now my friends and family are more important to me. Quiditch is more important to me and I ruined my chances to play professionally. I don't want a boring life; I don't want to be married. I want to date again and I want a fun life." Kerry sobbed.

"Hey you know what we can change that. Everyone changes their mind and we can make your mum see reason and get her to change her mind too. It's not too late. The first thing we're going to do is bring the old Kerry back. The fun party Kerry that everyone loved." I reassured her.

"Are you sure." Kerry asked weakly.

"Yep and we are going to start with going down to James' party. You're going to show Dylan what a mistake it was to reject your wedding invitation although it would be better if he knew the reason." I told her.

I fixed up her hair and makeup and we were able to join the other Gryffindor's down in the common room. I pulled out the mirror that Sirius had lent me and saw Remus looking back at me from the mirror we stole from James. I nodded and he whispered they were just outside. Everyone stood quietly waiting for the portrait hole to open and for James the celebrity of Gryffindor to step through. The door opened and the streamers that were set to go off went off right in their faces.

"Happy Birthday James!"

James found me quickly; I was standing next to Sirius who made it obvious where I was. He kissed me gently. "I knew you were up to something."

The party was in full swing by 7 and everyone was having a great time. I knew Max had gotten hold of fire whiskey but I couldn't see it anywhere. Kerry looked tipsy and slightly drunk but she couldn't have drunken it all. She would have been passed out if she was the one that finished it all. I found Sirius who was holding a bottle of butter beer and asked him about it.

"I got rid of it." He explained.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine, more than fine absolutely perfect." He grinned at me.

"No you're not, why did you get rid of the fire whisky?"

"Because no one thinks I am responsible or taken seriously." He replied.

"What are you talking about, you're always taken seriously?"

"Everyone thinks that I'm just a joker, nothing more. Everyone thinks that I can't do anything but prank others. Well they're wrong and I'm going to prove that I am good enough for the order."

"Well everyone is just willing to pour out their feelings tonight." I mumbled.

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"Oh nothing, just well maybe you should show people how Sirius you are." I told him with a grin.

He stared at me realising that I used the Sirius card. "I can do that; I won't pull any pranks and will be as boring as hell."

"I give you a week before you crack." I told him.

"You're on." He said holding out his hand to settle the bet.

"This means studying and no jokes." I told him giving him my hand.

He looked thoughtful like he was considering it. "What about Max. Am I allowed to be with her?"

"Only if you're Sirius." I told him emphasising on the Sirius part.

"Deal." He said shaking my hand and then he was gone.

"What was that about?" James asked from behind me.

"Oh nothing but we will be seeing a Sirius side to him." I grinned.

James punched me softly. "He's always Sirius."

I shook my head sadly. Sirius came to the wrong person. James would have had no idea how to help him. Kerry might have been the better choice though.

(James' POV)

I knew they were planning a party for me. Why else would they stop talking whenever I entered the room and why else was Remus taking me around the school for a 'manly day' not that I didn't spending time with Remus but it was obvious. I had to play my part and act completely oblivious around them. Pretend I had no idea what they were up to.

Kerry's sudden wedding was a big topic between us. The conversation ranging from it's going to hurt Dylan, have you heard of this Diggory and I don't remember Kerry mentioning a boyfriend to us before; to I wonder why she's doing it. Both of us came from pureblood families and came to the conclusion of an arranged marriage. I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius thought that too since he would be in this situation if he wasn't disowned. I was going to have to ask Sirius about it when I saw him later.

I groaned out loud surprising Remus.

"Sirius coming back today means that Kerry and Dylan will be coming back to today." I blurted out.

"Good assumption Prongs why do I need to know this?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"Because the chances of Kerry and Dylan patching things up are slim to zero." I told him.

Remus stayed quiet and we both knew what was in store for us, it wasn't going to be fun. I wasn't looking forward to another term of keeping the two separate. I had enough of that last term. They used to be good friends always flirting with each other and joking around and then when they started to like each other things went pear shaped for them. It was good that Kerry didn't go out with Dylan only to dump him but she could have told us all the reason. Besides I don't think she knew there was a way around the whole thing. Her parents just had to meet Dylan personally.

I heard my mirror chime in Remus' pocket and he tried to hide it while talking in it. I heard Lily's voice talking back softly and quietly. Maybe next time they will find another way to surprise me.

"So today was fun." Remus said.

"Yeah it's been ages since we've spent the day together, actually I don't think it's ever happened." I replied and stepped into the common room.

"Happy Birthday James!" Everyone in Gryffindor shouted.

"A surprise party for me." I said trying to sound shocked.

I scanned the common room looking for Lily who was standing with Kerry.

"I knew you were planning something." I told her giving her a kiss. "Hey, Kerry how was your holidays?"

Kerry looked ready to cry and left without a word to join Mellissa and Perri who were the furthest away from Dylan.

"What did I say?" I asked unsure of what was happening. Girls are so emotional.

"Never mind, truthfully did we surprise you?" She asked.

"Not a bit. Maybe next year." I grinned. "The only surprise I've ever had in my life was when you agreed to go out with me and that makes up for this."

I went to go see Sirius and Dylan who I hadn't seen yet and noticed that Sirius was acting strangely with his drink. There was fire whisky out but he only had a butter beer.

"Are you all right mate?" I asked.

"Yeah fine." Sirius replied.

"Why aren't you drinking butter beer then?"

"Don't feel like it." Sirius said and walked off to see Max.

"So how was your holiday Dylan?" I asked hoping I would get an answer from him.

"It was okay. I'm guessing you got an invite too then." Dylan murmured looking over at Kerry.

"Yeah I did, I'm sure we all did." I replied. With the way he was acting he defiantly didn't know the truth.

"I don't get it. She could have told me she had a boyfriend instead of telling me to wait. If I had of known I would have gone out with that Ravenclaw." Dylan spat glaring at Kerry.

"Maybe she didn't have a boyfriend." I hinted. I didn't want to tell him my thoughts just in case I was wrong and got his hopes up.

"Of course she had a boyfriend you don't just marry some random off the street."

"Depends on the family." I told him watching Kerry.

"You don't get it you finally have Lily, but how did you feel when Lily was going out with Will at least you had a chance. I don't and I'm not going to make a fool out of myself trying to ruin a marriage." Dylan said glaring at Kerry one last time.

I followed his gaze and saw Kerry looking back, tears in her eyes. I really felt sorry for her and was going to do the best I could to get them to talk to each other at least. Kerry looked away and ran up to her dorm.

I looked at Dylan then went to go get a drink.

Author's Note.

So a lot of emotion from Kerry but she has a lot going on and Dylan isn't helping. Wonder if he'll finally talk to her and see reason.  
Read and Review please tell me your thoughts and favourite couple or who you think would be a good couple.  
SpringBabe


	18. Lies or the Truth

Chapter 18: Lies or the Truth

(Lily's POV)

April passed without anything happening. We all celebrated Sirius' and Kerry's birthday (Dylan wasn't there) and cracked down on the studying. Slughorn had resumed his slug club but after I started talking to the Marauders this year the slug clubs are very boring. Kerry also invited to the latest party and wanted me to come with her. I agreed to go since it got her out of the dorm but I was sure I was going to regret it later on.

I didn't have to walk in the door to regret it but I was going to stay if it meant seeing Kerry smile. Kerry actually had a great time while I was the one who had to half carry her up to my dormitory since it was closer to my dormitory. James was sitting on the couch with the guys while Kerry and I came in.

Dylan instantly got up and left while the rest of them just stared.

"Can one of you help me?" I asked.

Sirius and Remus both carried Kerry up to my room than came straight down.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Amos Diggory, her fiancé was one of the guests and I think she just needed a drink except she had about 20 and was starting to show it. I managed to get her out of the room before any of the teachers saw her." I replied.

"Who would have thought that Kerry who hasn't done anything but study this year could get smashed?" Sirius grinned but no one answered him, we all knew why.

That was the only thing that really happened all month, Kerry woke up with a killer hangover which would have been funny had it been any other situation. Dylan and Kerry went back to hating each other and resulted in duelling each other between classes. McGonagall and Flitwick had picked up on their hatred and made sure they weren't next to each other in classes but Slughorn and Sprout thought that if they were paired up together things would go back to normal. Why did teachers think that? It just caused more fights over stupid things like pruning the wrong leaf, adding the wrong ingredient and writing too loud. The last one was what Dylan would always say. With all their fighting Dylan had overtaken Sirius on amount of detentions, something Sirius wasn't happy about.

(James' POV)

"We have to do something get them back together I'm sick of hearing, Kerry this and Kerry that. I hate this, I hate that." Sirius snapped. We were all up in my room, excluding the girls and Dylan who was in one of his many detentions.

"The fact that he has more detentions than you has nothing to with this." Remus added.

Sirius just shot him a grin. "That's the main reason, I want everyone to remember me and since I'm not in the pranking mood we have to stop him."

"What's with that, it's been over a month since you got a detention and you haven't glanced at the Marauders map. You've even done your homework the night we receive it." I asked. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sirius Black?"

"It's me but you're lucky I'm not an imposter since it took you this long to figure it out." Sirius grinned.

"You already won the bet with Lily so why are you still doing your homework and getting the right answers in potions?" Peter asked.

"You're just jealous that I am now on zero on sluggy's tally with you." Sirius smirked.

"Will you just tell us why you're still acting like this?" I asked.

"Nope because you'll try and talk me out of it." Sirius said. "And Lily's been helping me with my plan I don't want to destroy it."

"Come on we're your friends, we won't ruin whatever you have planned with Lily, my girlfriend." I said emphasising on the girlfriend bit even though I knew he wouldn't do anything like that.

"You won't ruin this for me. Because this may be my only chance." Sirius told us quietly.

"Nope we're your friends, isn't that what friends do?" Remus asked closing his book. "Who was it that cheered me up about me being a werewolf that was the first to accept me and first to suggest becoming an animagus? If you can do that for me then I'm sure we can accept you plan for you."

"Okay but don't laugh, I want to join the order." Sirius blurted out in a whisper.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Peter asked.

James and Remus got it though. "Because he wants to prove what he's capable of, he wants to show that he's more than just a prankster." James explained.

"I think it's a great plan and you're doing really well." Remus told me.

"Really?" I asked not believing them.

"Yeah, I mean look at the reaction you're having on McGonagall she sent you to the hospital wing when you got out parchment and began to take notes." James chuckled.

"Well at least someone's noticing it." Sirius muttered. "Just have to get Dumbledore to notice it before the end of the year because I want to leave with a bang."

"Why do you want Dumbledore to notice, I thought that you wanted to join the order?" Peter asked confused.

"Because Dumbledore… you know what don't worry." Remus tried to explain.

(Lily's POV)

I had to admit I never thought that Sirius could keep it up. NEWTS were just around the corner and Sirius was studying more than ever. He was studying more than Remus was and probably just as much as me. No one could beat Kerry though she was constantly behind a book ever since what happened at Slughorn's party. I felt really sorry for her, she was crying herself to sleep almost every night, going to the kitchen for meals (sometimes we'd go with her) and was always concentrating on her school work. All of the 7th years were studying; even James and Dylan were studying since they both wanted to become an Auror. Alice was spending less time studying with us and more time with Frank since she hadn't spent time with him in a while. Max, Ella and Monique were also studying hard since they had OWL's the week after we finished with our exams.

Classes had resulted to note taking and revision work, teachers were beginning to give out less detentions and Kerry and Dylan stopped fighting with each other since they were too busy studying. We all wanted them to become friends again but it looked like the chance of that happening was slim since Kerry wouldn't tell Dylan the truth and Dylan wouldn't even look at Kerry.

To make matters worse Dylan started making out with the biggest cow in the school, Nadia Sylvester from Hufflepuff. We all knew why, Dylan wanted make Kerry jealous and Nadia didn't have relationships she only had weekly boyfriends and trips to the broom closet between classes.

"You have to tell him." Mellissa begged Kerry.

"No, he's moved on and I have to. I have to move on and think about my future with Amos, nothing can change I don't live in a fairy tale." Kerry snapped.

"You'll feel better about it, he will understand I promise." Perri told her.

"No, you two don't know what happens in an arranged marriage you don't know that this is all that can happen to me. There is no way out." Kerry snapped at us all and jumped into bed pulling the curtains shut.

"Maybe you should talk to Sirius, he would understand." Max suggested.

"No I don't want to tell the boys, they'll tell Dylan and then this will all be a big mess. If Dylan's moved on then I will too my life is with Amos now." Kerry's muffled voice said from behind the curtains.

I didn't think it would help the situation if I told her that James, Remus and Sirius had figured it out. Max realised this too and backed away. I started getting ready for bed. Ever since everyone came back from the Easter Holidays I had slept in the dorm with the others for Kerry since I wanted to give her my support. Every time the room goes quiet and everyone is asleep that's when Kerry sobs and sometimes I comfort her but I know that there are times when she doesn't want my comfort and just wants to be left alone.

It was tonight that I she didn't want any of us to know she was crying and I quietly slipped out of the room since I needed to talk to James. I had a plan. I was about to exit the common room when I realised that he was probably asleep so I crept back upstairs and fell asleep.

The boys were huddled together planning a prank probably and whispering quietly. Kerry and I walked past without a word and got out our books testing each other. We only had two weeks until NEWTS and I was taking every opportunity to study.

Max, Ella and Monique were also studying but were studying with Ella and Monique's friends. Max was studying with us at first but once we started to confuse her she went back to studying with her own year level. Sirius was the first one out of the guys to pick up his books and joined us. Remus and Peter soon followed him then when Dylan walked out James came to join us as well.

"Kerry you have to tell him?" James told her taking a seat on the floor with Remus.

Kerry looked up first at James than at me. "You told him."

"No, he figured it out." I told her calmly.

Kerry looked at me than back to the boys. "Who else knows?"

Sirius and Remus slowly raised their hands and looked at her. Peter was the only one who had no idea what we were talking about.

"Who told you because I don't want Dylan to know, he can't know. It will just make things even worse than they already are." Kerry said and stormed out.

"What's she talking about?" Peter asked but he got no reply because we all looked at each other.

I went back to my books but couldn't concentrate especially with the banging on our door. Remus went to open it and came back with Alice, Perri, Mellissa and Frank. Each one of them had their books and was ready to study.

"Why was Kerry upset?" Mellissa asked chucking her books onto the table.

"They know the truth." I replied gesturing to James, Sirius and Remus.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Alice asked.

"No there isn't she told me so herself." I mumbled. I had spent a few nights in the library with Max trying to find a way for Kerry to get out of the arrangement but so far we came up with nothing.

"Actually there is." James spoke up. "We just need Kerry's parents to meet Dylan and if they like him more than Diggory, maybe they could change their mind."

I looked at James. "Do you really think that will work?"

"It's worth a try but we need Dylan to know otherwise it won't work." James replied.

"Not exactly, we can write a letter and sign it from him. If they want to meet him then we can tell him." Mellissa added.

"That's a start but we can't let Kerry know." James said. "She'll try and stop us. I think she's scared that if she got married to Dylan it would ruin their friendship."

"They don't have a friendship, this is the only way to save it, or if all they want is friendship we have to convince Dylan to go to her wedding." Mellissa said adding another option.

"Maybe it's for the best, I mean it's not like they are going to see each other when they finish school." Perri added.

Remus, Sirius and James looked at each other.

"What?" I asked.

"Dylan wants to become an Auror." Remus whispered just loud enough for us to hear.

"Well than I don't think the marriage idea will work then. We just need them to be friends." Mellissa said disappointed that her idea wasn't going to happen.

"It was a great idea though." I said noticing the look on Mellissa's face.

"Thanks. I just wish that I could be known for good ideas. You guys always come up with the greatest pranks. Lily and Kerry are known for their grades; Alice and Frank are the cutest couple not to mention that Alice can always pick up what other people are feeling and always knows what to say. Perri is the best looking in the school and then there is me, I'm known for my bad behaviour and always second best." Mellissa rambled.

Whoa I thought, where did that come from Mellissa wasn't the type to talk about her feelings. Everyone else had the same reaction that I did.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You realised what you did wrong and changed to become a better person. You rejected Dylan the very first girl to do so and you are brave. What you've been through with finding about your brother and parents being death eaters, standing up to them and refusing to join Voldermort. You were the first one out of all of us to say the name and have convinced us to say it as well. You're the trend setter of Hogwarts." Sirius told her.

Whoa again when did Sirius care so much. I knew he cared for his friends but he was never close to Mellissa.

"Yeah but you went through all that family stuff too, you are the first Black to become a Gryffindor, the first Black to stand up for what you believe in. I'm sure that your parents are going to congratulate Regulus when he becomes a Death Eater so I'm not the brave one or the trendsetter since what you've done is braver than me. You stayed at your parent's house up to your 6th year even though you couldn't stand your family just so you could protect your brother. You're the brave one Sirius not me." Mellissa argued with him.

"You're just as brave, and no matter what you say you're the trend setter. Even if some of the things you've started aren't the nicest you're still the only one who can get the whole school to follow you." Sirius argued back.

I didn't know where all this was coming from. Sirius Black telling Mellissa how good she was. Mellissa arguing back and not taking the compliments like she used to. Hogwarts really changes people, especially 7th years.

"Plus I didn't want to tell you this but after Max you're the only girl that I've dated that I would consider going out with again they way you've changed as a nicer person makes you so much prettier as a human being." Sirius finished. "Of course I like Max more though."

Sirius Black telling you that you were pretty was the biggest compliment you could get and Mellissa couldn't believe it.

(James' POV)

After the heart to heart between Mellissa and Sirius we all saw the better side to Mellissa well at least I did. I completely forgave her for whatever she did, I looked past all the stuff she had done and finally saw who she was now. Mellissa accept Sirius' compliment with a thankyou and that was it. She's proof that people really do change. Sirius is also proof, he hasn't planned a prank in over a month, ever since the Easter Holidays and I was hoping that Dumbledore was going to invite us to join the order after NEWTS because if Sirius wanted to take over the lead for the most detentions he was going to have to pull some serious pranks.

I needed a break from all the studying. I knew the girls would study all the way to the NEWTs and that Sirius wouldn't be able to help with any pranks. It was only me and Peter going down to the Slytherin common room to suss out a new plan for the prank. I went up to the Gryffindor tower to get my cloak and the marauders map so Peter and I would have no problem hanging around the dungeons.

I was shuffling through my trunk looking for my cloak wondering if Sirius had used it lately. I found the Marauders map no problem it was near Dylan's bed. Picking it up I heard the noise of someone sobbing, they were trying to stop crying and I wouldn't have known that Dylan was here if I hadn't have been near his bed.

"Dylan are you okay?" I asked pulling open the curtains.

He wasn't there so I looked around the side where his draws were and found him sitting against the wall with his head buried in his arms.

"Dylan what's wrong?"

"She loves him," He mumbled not looking up.

"She told you that?" I asked not believing a word but Kerry had never lied before.

"She told me everything. She told me she loves him and can't wait to marry him. The New Years Eve kiss meant nothing to her, she never felt the spark. She was with Amos this whole year and was just dragging me along because she didn't want to hurt me. Well she did it would have been a lot better if she just flat out told me but no she was using me when she was always in love with Amos Diggory." Dylan spat out his name.

"Oh I knew how much you cared about her but maybe you need to see her, why would she always start to cry whenever she looks at you. Why does she always run away with tears in her eyes every time you scream at each other? Why did she ask you to wait?" I asked him.

Dylan just glared at me, "get out."

"Ok, but if your acting like this maybe it wasn't meant to be." I said just loud enough for him to hear before I left.

Kerry was in the common room, studying with Max and the other 5th years. Perfect I needed to talk some sense into that girl.

"Kerry I need to talk to you." I told her. Silence none of them looked up. "Like now."

"James can't it wait, I'm studying here and NEWTs are only two weeks away." Kerry responded flipping the page of her charms text book.

"No it can't, we both know that you know the texts books of by heart you can take a break. What did you say to Dylan?" I asked frostily.

Kerry froze. "What makes you think I would talk to him? We haven't had a normal conversation since like forever so why would we be talking now."

"Oh please, why would he be up in our dorm right now if you never collided?"

Kerry stood up and the rest looked up. I didn't think Monique, Max and Ella should hear what we had to say since they were close to Dylan.

"Let's go but make it quick." Kerry said leading me out of the common room and down the corridor into a secret passageway that had just appeared.

"What did you say to him that made him break down into tears?" I asked sternly.

"I never meant for him to cry I just wanted him to move on." Kerry replied looking slightly annoyed.

"Well it's working." I told her. I was angry with her she was worst than Max both of them like to run away when it gets hard. They can handle the physical stuff but when it gets emotional they run away and push people away.

"Look I told him that nothing was going to change, that I was marrying Amos Diggory whether he liked it or not, whether he came to the wedding because I love Amos and I didn't want to wait any longer to be with him." Kerry told me.

"Did you really tell him that?" I asked.

"Yes what else was I going to do; he was going to make it complicated. I need a simple life; it's always been planned out for me since I was born. Get married to someone suitable for me, become an Auror and give my parents grandchildren. If I told Dylan I loved him it would just complicate things. I would hate Amos even more, hate his child even more and hate my parents for what they're putting me through but I can't because I trust my parents and everything they do turn out right in the end they have never failed on me." Kerry told me.

"Why did you lie to him, you're not fooling anyone when you tell us your in love. Why don't you tell everyone the truth?" I suggested.

"NO WAY!" Kerry shouted. "What would you do if you were in my position? What would you tell Lily?"

"I don't know, I would like to tell you that I would tell her the truth but I wouldn't know until it happens. I do know one thing. You are strong and can handle the physical things. Your one of the strongest girls I know, you don't back down from a challenge you strive to be the best in every subject and activity but when it comes to relationships you run away when it gets too hard. You push us all away and make things harder than they are. If you told us especially Dylan this in the first place than this would never have happened and it wouldn't be this hard to confess." I shouted at her. "It's your choice but please don't ruin Dylan in the process of ruining your own life."

I walked away from her. I couldn't do any more she had to do the rest.

"Hey Hamish," I said when I walked past him on my way to my room. It took me a few seconds to realise I had just seen Hamish. He had probably just witnessed what Kerry and I said. He may be eleven but I think he knew what we were saying.

I quickly backtracked and found Hamish walking back to the common room.

"What did you hear?" I asked him in the nicest voice I could use at the moment.

"Not much just from the part where I heard Kerry say that she was going to get married to some Amos dude when she loves Dylan. How can she love Dylan when they're always fighting?" Hamish asked confused.

"It's complicated but please don't tell Dylan any of this Kerry will tell him if she wants to otherwise it's going to get a lot worse." I told him.

Hamish seemed to understand what I was saying. "Okay I won't but only if you help me with this prank. I want to set up a giant dung bomb in the Slytherin common room and I need you to put it in there. I've already altered it to go off tomorrow morning so I'd put it there tonight if I were you." He handed me the dung bomb and ran off.

Anything that Hamish altered with could be fatal so I didn't waste time quickly got Peter and went straight down to the common room.

**Author's Note.**

**Okay so I hope you like this chapter. A little bit more on the Kerry, Amos, Dylan love triangle. Now what's going to happen? Please Read and Review because I need the support and I want to know your favourite couples please. Also in one of the previous chapters in may have mentioned that Alice was with her parents yet in their first year I said that she was an orphan. Alice is meant to be an orphan so if I get time I will change that.  
SpringBabe. **


	19. N E W T S spells NEWTS

Chapter 19: N E W T S spells NEWTS

(James' POV)

Study was everyone's main priority right now. The second priority for Sirius and I was Quiditch. Our last match was the week after the exams finished so for our sakes and the 5th year sakes trainings were only light. By the time everyone got down to the pitch we needed to train anyway for a break from the heavy study load.

None of us had time to sort out the drama with Kerry and Dylan or figure out a new plan for Kerry's wedding but at least they could now be in the same room as each other without fighting mainly because no one did any talking. Kerry showed up to breakfast strong and completely ignored Dylan sucking Marlene's face off over the scrambled eggs. Everyone was really surprised to see that Kerry hadn't burst into tears and run away but we all knew she wanted to show that she wasn't into Dylan and was breaking inside.

Teachers stopped assigning us homework and started making every single lesson revision revisiting everything we've studied since 6th year. Only Kerry knew every single question since she's been studying non-stop since the beginning of November. Dylan finished all his detentions and had no plans for more. Somehow I have no idea why McGonagall took pity on Dylan and stopped his detentions before he bet Sirius. Sirius was still keeping up the whole serious plot and doing very well that Remus and I weren't going to plan any pranks without him until Dumbledore asked us to join the order.

Lily and I had planned to talk to Dumbledore about the order but under the impression that we didn't know much about it only that we had heard of it. The only problem was that Dumbledore was missing a lot during the week and the daily prophet was reporting more and more attacks, deaths and the Quiditch scores. I had heard that Mad Eye Moody had gotten out of hospital only to be taken back.

With everything that was happening outside of school we had to hope that the protection around the castle would work. We all just had to forget about what was happening in the world and focus on our studies hoping that we were going to learn enough to defend ourselves. If we were part of the order or not we were going to be threatened by dark wizards.

(Lily's POV)

It was only five days now until we had to take the exam. Sirius was never seen without a book although I knew he wasn't enjoying it. I knew how much he wanted to go out and prank all the Slytherins but I had to admit he was doing exceptionally well with his plan he had lasted a month and a half of a completely boring life. Well to him anyway. All the teachers had seen this change and had become worried that maybe they had gone overboard with NEWTs revision. The school had also gotten boring with the biggest pranksters caught reading books and studying for their upcoming exams. Five days turned into four. Four turned into 3 then 1 day turned into none.

We were all in the Great Hall eating breakfast when they arrived. The examiners had entered the great hall with blood all over their bodies. Two looked confused while the third looked like she was going to collapse any second. Little Isobel Richards from Slytherin ran up to the man screaming daddy while her older brother Immanuel from Ravenclaw stared at all three examiners and went to comfort his sister.

Dumbledore immediately postponed the exams to everyone's relief to the next day and called an emergency prefect meeting. 5th year Hufflepuff Patrick Stone looked green as we talked about what we thought happened. Of course the Death Eaters and Death Eater wannabes were spot on since it was them that caused the attack. I wanted to know how they were getting out of the school and back in so quickly.

Sirius answered the question when we got back to our common room. He knew that the examiners had been confounded, knew who it was and knew how they were doing it.

"They're using the secret passages. I caught Snape hanging around one of them on the map." Sirius told everyone when James and I explained the situation.

"I'll go get everyone for a meeting again." James said meeting my eye.

"What why?" Perri asked she and Remus were also at the meeting.

"We need to change the rounds James will tell us the secret passages to guard. We can't tell the Slytherins know most of them are Death Eater wannabes." I told them.

Perri and Remus went down to the room that we used for meetings while James went to find the other prefects using the map to speed it up. Once everyone was back James and I told them our plans.

"The Slytherins will be following the normal rounds since some of them are Death Eaters and we don't need an excuse to let the Death Eaters out of the castle. I want Patrick, Mindy and Sera to patrol on this floor especially around the passage way but expand every now and then. Tomas, Immanuel and Terri will patrol here near the entrance and Great Hall. Rosaline, Perri and Kane were the first group to swap with Patrick and co. The meeting finished once everyone knew their new patrols and we all went our separate ways. James and I bumped into Dumbledore on the way out; he was putting up the exam schedule for tomorrow. Because of the delay the 5th years were going to start their OWLs tomorrow too while there were three NEWT exams. Astrology, Divination and Potions.

(James' POV)

I woke up with a jolt and covered in sweat. All I could remember was dreaming about Death Eaters chasing after me and Lily being murdered right in front of my eyes. Three Death Eaters were unmasked Snape, Regulus and Bellatrix but the rest were all masked. I didn't know how I was supposed to reacted to the dream it seemed so real. The only thing I could do was check and see if Lily was alright. I almost breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Lily curled up in a ball under her covers. I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't. I was scared that I would wake up and Lily would be gone and I was thinking too hard about my Potions NEWT.

The next thing I knew Lily was shaking me awake and going on about how I was going to miss my first exam. I didn't know what she was talking about my first exam was just after lunch.

"Lily chill, we don't have our potions NEWT's until after lunch." I told her groggily.

"Yes it's almost lunch time." Lily replied.

I sat straight up and looked out the window. Sure enough it was almost lunch the sun was nearly at the highest peak of the day. I quickly threw on some clothes and skipped the shower instead so I had time to grab my potions books and get down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Just like with the OWLs we were sent into the room in Alphabetical order. Sirius was the first one out of us all followed by Perri, Dylan and Lily. Remus and I stood talking about how hard we thought the exam was going to be when Remus was called. I tried to find Kerry to talk to her but she had been silent and hadn't talked to anyone for the last couple of days. I caught her smile at something Dylan said the other day and I think he saw her smile to because they had stopped arguing with each other and started talking to each other. It didn't matter if it was only to ask for the bread or quill.

I was called in and tried my hardest to make the potion as well as I could but by the end of the exam it was a bluish colour instead of a lilac colour. Maybe I forgot to stir it once when I was supposed to stir it 27 times clockwise and 3 times anti clockwise. I couldn't dwell on my potion for very long because I was sent straight into the written part of the exam. The rules were explained, no cheating because there was anti cheat spells blah blah blah. I managed to finish with 10 minutes spare and saw that people like Kerry and Lily were rechecking their answers and scribbling last minute sentences down. Sirius looked very bored and I saw that his page was as full as he could get it while Remus was about to finish his last question.

Then it was over. The sheets of parchment were levitated up to the examinators and we were let out to study for our next exam, Transfiguration and Herbology while Lily and Remus went to study for Astronomy.

(Lily's POV)

While the others were cheering about their freedom I was studying for my last exam. It was only a short exam and there was no practical component to it so without too long I was finished and running around outside with the others.

Max had one more exam to finish then she was allowed to join us in the sun. I don't know who started it but Marlene was with us. James had picked up Marlene and chucked her in the lake with her uniform on and everything so for payback I was chucked in the lake by Dylan. Soon everyone was in the water which wasn't cold since spring had arrived and summer was nearing.

By the time Max joined us we were shivering under the tree while Alice conjured some towels for the rest of us to get dry. Sirius gave her a quick kiss which we were all relieved since we didn't want to see them eat each other's faces off. Dylan and Marlene weren't worried with what we saw and started snogging in front of us.

While Max and Alice were out with their boyfriends and James was pulling a prank with Remus and Dylan Kerry was in my room. Perri and Mellissa were starting to pack their clothes even though we still had two weeks of school left. Kerry and I were talking about boys and stuff. I think I asked her if Amos had any cute relatives to set up Perri and Mellissa which brought up the topic of the wedding.

"I think I'm going to tell Dylan the truth." She told me suddenly.

There was no telling me slowly or building onto the conversation she told me that and followed on with nothing else.

"Are you sure. I think you should but do you really want to?" I asked. Kerry was starting to become her brave self again no more hiding in the shadows behind a book.

"Yes, I have to, I have to tell him the truth and I should have from the start."

"Good for you, when do you want to tell him?" I asked.

"When they get back from the prank. Would you be able to take James and Remus somewhere?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah that will be easy to do I'll just tell James and Remus we have another Prefect meeting. You have the tricky part. Once your alone you just have to tell him and don't run away." I told her.

"Does everyone think that?"

"Think what?"

"That I run away, run away from relationships I mean. James told me that before." She explained.

"Well when Max was going to leave on Valentine's day we had the choice whether to go after you or Max and Alice and I came up to the conclusion that you both run away from love in case you get hurt." I told her.

"Yeah that was the conclusion I came up with too." She sighed.

James and Remus came back shortly afterwards with Peter instead of Dylan.

"Where's Dylan." Kerry asked anxiously.

"He's with Marlene; she just managed to get us out of detention with McGonagall and told her we were with her when the corridors around the Slytherin common room got flooded." Peter explained.

"Yeah we ran into Peter on our way down and included him in our prank. Dylan then went off with Marlene. Why were you so interested Kerry?" Remus asked curiously even though he already knew why.

I was about to reply with something to cover up Kerry's mistake but she cut me off.

"They might as well know, I'm going to tell him the truth, I've thought about what you said James and realised you right." Kerry told everyone.

"When did you and James have this little conversation?" I asked defensively even though I knew that nothing was going on between them.

"It was when I found Dylan crying and I asked Kerry about it, the day before the Slytherins came into the Great Hall after a dung bomb went off in their common room." James told me.

"Well that's excellent Kerry, he has a right to know but I would tell him when he's alone you don't want Marlene to be around when you tell him that you love him." Remus said.

"I wasn't going to tell him I love him, I was just going to tell him that I was in an arranged marriage since the rest of you found out." Kerry replied.

"Kerry you have to tell him the whole truth including the part about you still loving him." I told her.

"Can't I just take it one step at a time?" She asked.

"NO!" We all shouted at her.

"This has dragged on for too long and it's better if you tell him all at once." Remus advised her.

"Well I have to gather enough courage to tell him about being in an arrange marriage first and what if he gets angry at me?" She asked.

"You'll feel better after you tell the truth even if you are upset for the first few days it, you'll appreciate it in the long run and you never know he might be okay with it." James told her.

"Is that how you felt when you asked me out." I asked James.

"Kind of, yeah. But I had braced myself for rejection by then." James answered.

Our group conversation stopped when someone was banging on the door. Peter jumped and squealed while the rest of us jumped up in our seats and drew our wands. Kerry went to open the door her wand ready.

"Oi watch where you point that thing." Max retorted.

"Why were you about to knock the door down?" I asked backing Kerry up.

"Because I tried knocking first. I thought you would have heard by now. Dylan's in the hospital wing." Max said dropping the bombshell.

"Why what for?" James asked having heard what Max was telling us.

"Sirius saw Marlene use one of the unforgivable curses on him." Max answered dropping the rest of the bomb.

"NO way!" I shouted. "Why would Marlene do that, she's a perfect?"

"McGonagall's trying to figure it out. Sirius is already in the hospital wing and it looks like Peter might need to go as well." Max told us.

We all turned to see Peter white as a sheet.

"Pete, what's wrong?" Remus asked then Peter collapsed.

**Author's Note****  
So it's not one of my longest chapters but I think it's a good size. The year's almost over so what can happen in two weeks? Please Review and tell me what you think. This is the longest story I have written and my two shorter stories have more reviews than this. Please tell me what you think even if you hate it I would like to know what your opinion is.  
SpringBabe. **


	20. Things Falling into Place

**Thanks to Ukrainianelfhorse for being one of my most faithful readers and reviewers. **

Chapter 20: Things Falling Into Place

(Lily's POV)

"Oh my, what has happened with you lot, first Dylan's been tortured by Marlene now Peter's collapsed honestly all the pressure you lot have been under I'm surprised the rest of you are all fine." Madam Pompfrey fussed laying Peter on the bed next to Dylan.

"Is Dylan okay?" I asked.

"He's going to be fine but I'm not sure how the family's going to be. First Nick than Max and now Dylan if they had trouble deciding whether to let Hamish here how hard is it going to be for Amelia to come. I still don't understand why Marlene tortured him." Madam Pomfrey fussed.

Max looked slightly taken aback with Madam Pompfrey's statement.

I turned to Sirius. "So what happened with Marlene why'd she torture him?"

"I'm not sure Max and I were walking then we saw them come out of one of the broom closets. The next thing Marlene had her wand drawn and had tortured him. Max went to get help and I went to stop it."

"That's so not like Marlene; she's sweet and a prefect. Why would she do this it doesn't make sense?" I said out loud trying to make sense of the situation.

"I think she was under the imperious curse, she didn't look herself and I agree with you Lily she wouldn't hurt anyone especially Dylan." Sirius explained. "So what happened to Peter?"

"Well Max came and told us the news then he collapsed." Remus explained.

"I think the stress of all the Death Eater attacks is getting to him, now that we know that there is Death Eaters at Hogwarts he's been acting odd I think he's just scared that he's going to be next." James suggested.

"Someone needs to tell Ella, Hamish and Monique they shouldn't be the last to know." Sirius added.

"I'll go; I haven't spoken to them much." Kerry said and left.

"I'm guessing she still doesn't want to be around Dylan." Sirius pointed out.

"Actually it's the complete opposite." Remus told him.

Both Max and Sirius looked shocked.

"Yeah she was going to tell him the truth about the wedding when he got back but James and Remus came back with Peter instead of Dylan." I explained.

"Really why, what made her change her mind?" Max asked.

"James the man of wisdom talked some sense into her." Remus chuckled.

"What's so funny I can be smart." James pouted.

I looked at Max and we lost it. Sirius and Remus both cracked up as well.

"Fine it's nice to see what my girlfriend thinks." James pouted some more and sat down on Peter's bed hard that he sat up with pain.

"Ahh Pete' you're awake." Remus grinned.

"Yeah what happened, all I can remember is Max saying that Marlene tortured Dylan is that true?" Peter asked.

"Yeah it's true but I think that she must have been under the imperious curse." Sirius told him.

"Well I think we should leave and give Ella and the others some space, there is already too many of us in here already." Remus suggested.

"Okay, Max you can stay here and wait for the others, we'll be back tomorrow." I told her.

"Fine, I'm guessing you want Kerry to stay behind too." Max asked.

"Yep she needs to tell him when she wakes up." I told her.

We left but didn't see the others on the way up, Alice and Frank bumped into us near the Great Hall so we told them what happened. Then Mellissa and Perri came down after finishing a day's worth of packing so we told them what happened once again.

(James POV)

I was the first one up the next day and wanted to see if Dylan had woken up, Madam Pompfrey couldn't give him any potions until he woke up so I was hoping that today would be the day. Dumbledore and McGonagall had reviled that Marlene was imperioused and that she wouldn't be getting any punishments but if they found out who placed her under the imperious curse they would expel the student.

I wasn't the first one to see Dylan, he still hadn't woken up yet and Kerry was talking softly to him.

"I just want you to know that I love you and always will no matter what. I'm sorry I never meant for any of this to happen, It's all my fault and it was never suppose to go this far." Kerry whispered softly even though it echoed around the room.

I wanted to cheer for her and had stop myself from jumping up and down with glee. Kerry had finally told Dylan how she felt, we just needed him to wake up so Kerry would never have to tell him again. Of course it wasn't that simple with either of them because when Dylan began to stir, Kerry quickly got up and left. She blushed when she saw me and almost sprinted out the room. I sat next to the bed and was soon joined by Frank and Alice who never got to see him last night.

Max came after she had thrown down some breakfast then I left once Ella and Monique turned up because I knew that Madam Pompfrey would kick one of us out since there were more than five of us. Marlene was crying into Mary's arms when I stepped into the common room and the twins were helping to consol her.

"It's just not fair, Dylan's going to dump me because I was weak enough to be influenced by the imperious curse and was made to curse him." Marlene sobbed.

"Hey he won't do that; he will understand maybe you should go see him and be there when he wakes up so you can explain." I told her.

Marlene sniffed and nodded. "Whoever imperioused me better look out."

"That's the spirit." I grinned.

Sirius was with Peter and Remus. Peter was trying to work out what Hamish had done to the dungbomb that we sent off in the Slytheirn common room awhile ago but he wasn't getting very far. Sirius, Remus and the 5th years up around them had performed the bubble headed charm.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" I asked them.

"Can't I'm working on this." Peter said without looking up.

Remus looked up and agreed while Sirius decided he would come at the last minute.

"Where do you think you're going?" Max asked when we bumped into her on the 6th floor. "Dylan's woken up."

We retraced our steps back to our rooms and grabbed Hamish, Mellissa, Perri,Marlene, Lily and Peter on our way back to the hospital wing. Surprisingly Madam Pompfrey was letting us all see him at once.

"I don't think you should go out with Marlene anymore she did torture you." Hamish was telling Dylan when we walked through the door.

Marlene was just about to start crying and run off when Dylan spoke.

"No way, Marlene was imperioused, I could tell that she didn't want to do it, it was like she was fighting back but couldn't. Anyway I'm sure she is upset and all because she thinks it's her fault but I need to tell her it isn't and that I want to be with her." Dylan told him.

"Dylan, I'm so so sorry and so glad you're alright." Marlene sobbed rushing over to Dylan's bed.

"I don't believe that you meant to do anything to me or anyone else." Dylan told her.

They both went in for the kiss and I mimicked gagging to Sirius who grinned at me.

"I'll come back after they have all seen you since we probably want a bit more privacy." Marlene told him with a giggle.

"Okay I'll try and get Madam Pompfrey to chuck them out soon." Dylan told her with a grin.

Marlene left and we all walked closer up to his bed.

"Is everyone in here?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, except for Kerry but I guess she is just getting extra sleep, I'm sure that she never left last night since she was here this morning." I told him.

"Wait Kerry stayed all night," Dylan looked to Ella who nodded. "She must like me then and I've been terrible to her. I've been trying to get revenge on her by snogging Marlene around her that must have broken her heart."

"It might have." Remus suggested. "You know how fun Kerry can get and she hasn't done anything fun since she played Quiditch."

"It's true than isn't it, she's in an arranged marriage." Dylan sighed.

"Yeah you're the last to know." Alice told him.

"No he isn't, Monique and I didn't know and Frank looks like he doesn't know." Ella told her.

"Yeah but out of our group Dylan was the last to know." Alice said.

"Maybe I should appologise to Kerry, go to the wedding and become friends with her again." Dylan suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan." Sirius agreed and I think we all sighed with relief that the little feud between the two of them was over.

"Well how long have I been in here?" Dylan asked getting us off the topic of Kerry.

"Only one night, I don't think you were tortured to much." Lily told him and I saw the tact she used not mentioning Marlene's name.

"So do they have any idea who imperioused her?" Frank asked.

"No, I don't think so but I've heard that they're going to expel whoever it was if they find out." Peter stammered.

"Well we'll leave you alone and let Marlene back in." Monique grinned.

"Can one of you tell Kerry I'm alright when she wakes up?" Dylan asked.

We all nodded and left to give Dylan some privacy with Marlene.

(Lily's POV)

"Lily, Lily you'll never guess what happened." I heard Kerry scream. It sounded like she was happy though.

I opened my door and found Kerry coming up the stairs to my room.

"Mum sent me a letter telling me that Dylan changed his mind, he's now coming to the wedding." Kerry shrieked.

"Really, that's great news." I told her even though I knew it was going to happen.

"Yeah can you come with me so I can apologise to him." Kerry asked.

"What do you need to apologise to him for?"

"All those things I said to him that started the whole drama between us." Kerry said.

"What's are you to talking about because it has woken me up?" James asked.

"Dylan is now going to the wedding." I said smiling at him.

"That's great news maybe he wants to be friends with you again Kerry." James suggested.

"That's what I want so I need to apologise to him, do you know where I can find him?" Kerry asked James.

"I think he's with Hamish."

"Okay thanks." Kerry said and then ran off.

"Finally," I sighed Kerry is happy for the first time this year.

"Well I'm glad they've finally sorted everything out. They could have done it sooner though we are about to finish up at Hogwarts we only have a week to go."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this place, I don't know where I'm going to go after this." I sighed.

"I must have forgotten to tell you, your moving in with me and Sirius." James said cheerfully.

"Really, do you think I could?" I asked.

"Of course, where else were you going to go?"

"James, Lily Dumbledore wants to see all of us!" Sirius shouted from outside our common room.

"What about I don't know anyone else that could have died." James shouted back.

"Just come and see what he wants to say." Sirius shouted.

"We're coming!" I shouted to him.

The whole way to Dumbledore's office Sirius was jumping up and down. I knew what he was thinking but James hadn't figured it out. All that I was hoping was that Sirius was right.

"And Lily, James and Sirius you're here please take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the three seats he had just conjured since Dylan, Peter, Kerry, Alice, Remus, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and taken the other seats.

Sirius had to be right there was no way we would all be here.

"I'm guessing you want to know why you are here?" Dumbeldore asked. "I have gone over your NEWT results and I think that you are all capable of joining an organisation that I help run called the Order of the Phoenix."

"I'm in." Sirius blurted out before Dumbledore even explained the Order.

"So am I." James said backing Sirius up.

"Maybe you should hear what the Order is about before you make up your mind." Dumbledore suggested.

Dumbledore spent a good 15 minutes explaining the order but James and Sirius still stuck with their decision. All of us in the room joined as well obviously wanting to help rid Voldermort from the world.

Before we left Dumbledore asked us to get to know each other so we wouldn't have to do it the next time we met.

"Wooho, do you know what this means. I can prank again and grab the title for the most detentions." Sirius cheered outside Dumbledore's office.

I groaned out loud and wasn't the only one most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's had been the target of one of Sirius' bigger pranks.

"I have a great plan for this one too, we just need to win the Quiditch cup and then I can play the perfect prank." Sirius schemed.

"Great." I mumbled to Alice and Kerry but in secret we all wanted to see what Sirius could do.

**Author's Note. **

**So it's all about to end, Kerry and Dylan are about to patch up their relationship. We haven't seen much of the romance but they're in a war so we'll have to see what happens next.  
To Zorura who reviewed asking what was going to happen to Max and Sirius, I've finally worked it out and the answer will be almost answered in the next chapter that I'm going over because I'm a little unsure about it at the moment.  
Won't be long before it's uploaded and this chapter was done ages ago just never got around to uploading it.  
Hope you enjoy.  
SpringBabe. **


	21. The Last Days

Chapter 21: The Last Days

(Lily's POV)  
I wasn't spending much time with James since Sirius had all the marauders and Dylan under lock down. Kerry was only allowed to talk to them since she was going to apologise to Dylan. When Kerry walked out of the 7th year boys dorm she looked relieved and when all the marauders came down moments later Dylan was over the moon. Alice and Frank were taking a lot of walks on the ground, something that I wanted to do but since James was too busy planning the prank Kerry and I did a lot of walking around talking about how much we were going to miss Hogwarts.

Kerry was beginning to become her old self again, ever since Dylan told her he was coming to her wedding she was smiling and laughing a lot more. Max was using all her effort to spend time with Sirius but he was too focused on his prank that none of us knew what was happening with him. I guess that's what happens when Sirius spends all his time not joking around.

James had scheduled a lot of Quiditch practises in so Max and I got no time with our boyfriends. Dylan and Marlene were inseparable during those times and I'm sure they had their own broom closet.

"Lily what am I going to do, Sirius is so obsessed with this prank that he doesn't seem to care about me anymore." Max whinged.

"I don't know, I haven't been spending any time with James either, there is less than two weeks left of Hogwarts and I don't get to spend any of that with my boyfriend." I replied.

"Hey you two," Kerry shouted to us gesturing to her, Mellissa and Perri. "Do you want to join in our prank against the Marauder's?"

"Yes." I found myself saying without even thinking but I was annoyed at James and wanted to get back at him.

"I thought you might." Kerry said as Max and I took a seat with them.

"We were thinking of making them the founders of Hogwarts but we also need to involve Dylan in as well." Perri said wickedly.

"Can we make Sirius Slytherin, he'd hate that?" Max asked.

"Sure, what about the others?" Mellissa asked.

"Well at the moment I like Remus the most so let's make him Gryffindor, Peter Hufflepuff and James Ravenclaw." I suggested.

"Great but what about Dylan and how are we going to do this?" Perri asked.

"I've got it but let's go up to our dorm we don't want anyone listening." Kerry smiled mysteriously.

"So what's this big idea?" I asked.

"Well we'll make it a musical but I don't know what we can make Dylan, we need something crazy yet not as crazy as the others." Kerry suggested.

"I've just thought of a problem, they are going to be able to find us on the map." Max sighed.

"No they won't not if they don't have it." I smiled.

"Can you steal it now?" Mellissa asked.

"I'll look in James room and Max you look in the boy's dorm. But we need to distract Remus and Peter if they are there so you three can be the distraction and keep them in the common room." I said conducting up a plan.

We all rushed out to our own places, Remus and Peter were playing chess by the portrait hole so unless Dylan was back their dorm should be free. I ran up to James' room and accioed for the map. It didn't come to be but I didn't know if it would so I looked manually. I never ended up finding and made up some excuse to Remus and Peter about last minute homework I thought I hadn't done. Max found it though and hid it in Alice's trunk since that would be the last place they would look.

(James' POV)

With the way my team was playing it looked like we were going to get another win. Hufflepuff were a good team but they way everyone was playing Hufflepuff didn't stand a chance. Classes were only revising stuff we are going to need when we leave school and McGonagall has been talking to us about what we want to do.

Sirius would whisk me away from the change rooms back up to his room to work on the prank which was going to be on the whole school. So far we had everyone saying how great Gryffindor is but we need something big for Sirius to claim the most detentions title.

There was a down side to all the prank preparation that Sirius was making us do because I got no time to spend with Lily. Even in classes Lily would sit with the girls and not with me. I had to get her to spend time with me, whatever valuable time we had left. I knew that Frank and Alice were taking walks outside to remember the castle even though Frank had another year to go. I had a plan I was just hoping that Lily would like it.

The last game was on Saturday and Lily was coming to watch, at the end of the game I was going to fly up into the stands where Lily was going to be sitting and pull her onto my broom but until then I had to do something else.

The next morning I woke up to find that Lily wasn't in her room, I thought that she must have gone down to breakfast early mainly because she was annoyed at me. The only people down at breakfast were Dylan and Marlene looking very cosy that I didn't want to intrude. Instead of sitting by myself I waited outside the hall for Remus or one of the other early risers. Remus was down next and I went in with him.

Lily came down with the girls but instead of joining us they sat at the end of the table talking quietly.

"Hey girls," I chirped squishing myself in-between them all. "Lily we haven't spent any time together and now you're sitting with the girls instead of me."

"Whose fault is that, you're the one that is too busy to spend time with your girlfriend?" Lily snapped back at me pushing me out.

"Also if you see Sirius, tell him to decide what is important to him otherwise he'll lose it." Max said.

"Right well if you don't want to spend time with us then suit yourself." I warned them.

"Max, I think you're doing the right thing, Sirius will come around," I heard Perri say.

"Hopefully before the prank he's planning because I don't want to be the second priority." Max replied.

It was decided, Sirius was taking this prank to far, and the girls were annoyed at us for not spending any time with them. Remus just shrugged at me as if to say what am I suppose to do.

Marlene left to go join her friends and Dylan joined us.

"Do you think the girls are up to something?" He asked.

"I don't think so; I think they're just annoyed that we aren't spending any time with them." I replied staring at Lily.

Sirius joined us with Peter not long after and brought the conversation back onto the prank. "So how are we going to do this prank, first everyone will jump up and chant Gryffindor then we'll have the Slytherins line up and congratulate us as we walk past, next we have to do something on the teachers."

"Sirius aren't we taking this a bit too far, Lily won't talk to me and Max told me to tell you to get your priorities right otherwise you'll lose her." I asked.

"Look it's going to be our last prank it needs to be big." Sirius replied shoving eggs into his mouth. "They'll understand once it's done. I mean we're the marauders and this is what we do."

"James is right, I mean look at the girls, and they're separated from us." Dylan told him.

"Look you two can bale out and spend time with your girlfriends but right now my focus is on this prank and the Quiditch game in two days." Sirius told us then left.

"Remus can you cover for me tonight I need to spend time with Lily." I demanded.

"Maybe but don't you have rounds tonight?" Remus asked.

"Crap I do to, well I won't be coming to the prank meeting that Sirius has organised for the next two nights." I told him.

"Fine I'll cover for you, Lily and you deserve a romantic night anyway." Remus said and Dylan nodded.

(Lily's POV) 

"James why is this prank so important to you?" I asked him while we were doing rounds.

"It's the last prank we'll get to play on Hogwarts, and Sirius wants to be known for the most detentions." James told me.

"He already has that, Dylan wasn't given any more detentions and besides we aren't spending any time with each other." I told him sadly.

"Well I was planning to spend time with you tomorrow night, maybe take a walk around the grounds, up to the Astronomy tower, and anywhere else you want to go." James said. "I wanted to surprise you but I guess its better that you know so you won't plan a girl's night."

"That sounds good but since when were you such a romantic?" I asked feeling happy that my boyfriend was paying attention to me.

"So you have nothing planned then? And you won't plan anything?" James asked.

"I do have something planned sorry." I told him, just to tease him.

"You do?" He asked, upset.

"Yeah my amazingly sweet boyfriend just asked me out and, I'm going to spend all my time with him once classes end." I replied smiling up at him.

James grinned so big that I thought he was about to float up into the sky.

"Thanks Lily," he said crushing me in a hug.

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance." He replied as we stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius was making James spend the nights with them so they could work nonstop on the prank so I decided that I was going to spend the night in the girl's dorm working on our prank. We were planning on setting it up right after the boys. We were also making something so we wouldn't be affected by their prank.

(James' POV)

I was excited for tonight. As soon as we finish charms Lily would be all mine for the night. No pranks just me and my girlfriend enjoying our time together around Hogwarts.

"Class dismissed." Flitwick announced snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Finally," Sirius grumbled getting up from besides me. "Now we can finalise the prank."

"Sorry mate but Lily and I have a date." I apologised even though I wasn't even sorry.

"What!" Sirius shouted that passersby looked at us. "You weren't there last night and now you aren't going to help at all today."

"Look mate but my Lily is my girlfriend and she means more to me than the prank." I replied stubbornly. There was no way I was giving up my night with Lily. "You might want to pay attention to your girlfriend as well." I added as an afterthought.

"What's that suppose to mean, at least Max and I have gotten further than you or Lily, anyway you know how much this prank means to me, we have to leave the school with a bang you know that!" Sirius shouted back.

I was hurt with what Sirius had said I also knew that Max would be if she was here. "This hasn't got anything to do with how far we both are in our relationships. You are blowing of Max for a prank; you haven't taken spoken to her since we started working on the stupid prank. Imagine how unwanted she feels!" I shouted back at him while he stood still with his mouth open. "You may have screwed up your relationship with Max but that doesn't mean I have to screw up mine."

I knew that I went too far but he needed to get it in his head that he was hurting Max. Brothers fight all the time. I considered Sirius as a brother and brothers always make up. I was hoping that would be the same for us I wasn't going to apologise though. I shook my head and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked me when she arrived in our common room.

"You heard, it was a wakeup call for Sirius Max is going to leave him if he doesn't get his act together." I told her with a kiss.

"She already has." Lily whispered so quiet that I almost didn't hear.

"She what." I gasped.

"Well she didn't say anything but she heard everything the two of you said, the whole school did. She was up in our dorm crying saying that Sirius had a choice and took the prank over her. I'm sorry James but if the prank means that much to you marauders then maybe we should cancel this night."

"NO WAY! I've been waiting for ages for time alone with you, we are not cancelling." I shouted a bit too harsh at her.

"Okkkaaaayy it's just that everything that just happened so quickly and I'm a little surprised that you chose me instead of the prank, it shows how much you care about me." Lily smiled, standing on her toes to kiss me.

She pushed me onto the couch and we started off our night.

(Lily's POV)

I still can't get over how much he cares about me. To throw away a night to plan on the biggest prank of the Marauders lives and he chose me. I couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

"Go have a shower Lily and wear something nice, actually wear anything since everything you have looks stunning on you." James told me.

While I was in the shower I couldn't help feeling sorry for both Max and Sirius. Sirius cared about Max so much that he would do anything for her. He was just stuck in the moment of their prank that he seemed to forget about her. Max had tried to be patient with him but everyone's patience wears out eventually and it looks like hers has. I want to be with her and comfort her but James seems to have put a lot of thought into this night and my love for him just keeps on growing. I haven't found a bad thing about him, not even his friends who I thought were intolerable but I guess I just needed to grow up and see that they had matured much quicker than I had.

While I was getting dressed in my room I heard the shower turn on again and knew that James was in there. I picked out one of the dresses that Mellissa and Perri got me a few years ago I just never had the time or place to wear it. The tag was even on. Searching through my jewellery I found a necklace that wasn't tangled with the others.

I only had my makeup and hair to do when I heard the shower go off and James open the door. It was like a movie when we opened our doors at the same time once we were dressed.

"Okay, first I thought we could take a walk around the grounds before they shut the gates." James suggested grabbing my hand.

"That sounds fine." I replied pecking him on the cheek. I didn't have to stand on my toes this time. Praises to whoever made heels.

(James' POV)

The spring trees made the grounds look prettier since the flowers were out. Birds were chirping and the lake was glistening. It was a good thing that School finishes during the spring/summer seasons. Who wants to take their romantic last walks during winter when there is snow covering everything and you freeze to death.

Alice and Frank were out for their daily walk, lucky for them that they didn't have an over controlling Sirius to worry about. The squid was even out and about splashing people or mainly Hamish when they got to close.

"I bet I can ride the Giant Squid." I heard Hamish boast loudly.

Both Lily and I laughed when McGonagall who heard him threatened him with a detentions going into Christmas next year if he put a toe in the water.

I wanted to go into the forest and show Lily that I was a stag but I didn't want to be seen by anyone else and it was too dangerous during the night. I think Lily saw me glancing at the forest since she was quiet until we got back to the lake again.

Everyone must have gone up to the castle for dinner since no one was around when the sun was starting to set across the lake.

"They're all missing out on the best bit of the night." I commented and sat down by the tree near the lake.

The water that the squid had splashed about had dried up so Lily and I could sit in the grass and admire the sun.

"It's beautiful but don't you want to eat?" Lily asked.

"We can eat at anytime, but we can't always see the sun set like this." I replied pulling Lily to my side.

"James this night has been amazing thank you for bringing me out to see this."

"What makes you think this is over, it has only just begun." I chuckled lightly and once the sun set I pulled Lily up and led her to the kitchens were a candle light dinner was prepared.

(Lily's POV)

Instead of taking me to the Great Hall James led me down towards the dungeons where the kitchens were. We passed the Hufflepuff common room and James tickled the pear to revel the kitchens.

All the house elves were bustling about but in the corner hidden so anyone coming through the door wouldn't see was a table for two with candles on it.

"Wow, James I thought the walk was beautiful but this tops it all, it's like a finale for a date." I remarked.

"This isn't the end. I still have more planned it just depends on how quickly we both eat." James replied helping himself to the bread in the basket and the other assortment of food that the House elves had prepared.

"How did you get all the elves to do this, aren't they preparing food for the rest of the school?" I asked.

"Yes but I asked if I could make the food and all they had to do was keep it warm and fresh." James replied with a grin. I could tell he was proud of his achievements.

"I can't believe I waited six years to find out how amazing you are and I can't find a single flaw about you." I praised him.

"Well I've liked you for the seven years I've known you and in that time I have never found a single flaw." James remarked.

I just smiled at James and finished the rest of my meal. James led me away from the kitchens and up to the astronomy tower. Letting go of my hand he stood and grinned at me.

"Wow," I exclaimed looking up at all the stars.

We didn't say anything just kept each other company and warm. I cuddled up against James I don't know for how long but we enjoyed our company without saying anything.

After what was maybe a couple of hours I glanced at my watch. "It's getting late we should probably get back before anyone catches us out.

"No one will catch us, I put my invisibility cloak up here before we came up, and we can stay for as long as we want." James grinned kissing me gently.

"Where, how are you so sure it's still up here?" I asked, someone would have taken it by now.

"Wait here I'll show you." James said disappearing behind a small crack I never would have noticed.

I looked where he had disappeared to. Behind the crack was a little hollow that had been cushioned up, parchment and text books were scattered around. I picked up a small book that was collecting dust. "Hogwarts A History."

"What are you doing in here," James said placing a cushion back down and holding his cloak in his other hand. He wasn't angry but was smiling. "You can look around if you want; no one knows about this place besides Merion my owl. It was where I came when I just wanted to be alone and had to study."

"So during our OWL year you were here instead of in broom closets like everyone thought." I guessed since most of the text books were from our fifth year.

"Yeah most of the rumours about me in broom closets weren't true, Sirius and a couple of Hufflepuff girls made them up."

"What's this, I asked?" Picking up a small black book without anything on the cover.

"That's, nothing important." James blushed.

"October 1974, while we were waiting for the teacher to arrive I saw Lily, her red hair flowing down her back as she flicked it behind her ear. If only she would look at me and realise that I really did mean what I said when I asked her out before we entered. She must have sensed me looking at her or maybe that's what Max was whispered to her but soon she was glaring at me. I can't help it that she is so beautiful and captivating." I read and felt my cheeks go red.

I jumped up and kissed him on the lips passionately not wanted to break apart, neither of us did.

It was only for air that we broke apart. "That was so sweet; I can't believe that you never gave up on me." I whispered into his ear.

We concluded the amazing night by snogging behind the stones in James' hiding place that no one knew about. I felt like a million dollars and that he really loved me enough to show me his own private place.

**Author's note.  
I hope you like it and finally, James and Lily got a bit of romance, I wonder what's going to happen next. I'll let you know when I figure it out. Read and Review please, I hate writing and not feeling appreciated. No pressure though.  
SpringBabe. **


	22. Almost Time to Leave

Chapter 22: Almost time to Leave

(Lily's POV)  
"I woke up to the sun in my eyes and my back felt stiff. A blanket was wrapped around me and so was James' arm. I could remember everything that happened the night before and wouldn't change anything except maybe a bed. Waking up on the hard stone floor of the astronomy tower wasn't the best place to be after you had just had sex.

James' hiding place had cushions but we must have rolled off them while we were asleep. Last night was perfect and I think it was the right time for me and James. I was glad that he had showed me his hiding place and that no one else knew about it, I felt like we were meant to be together and couldn't think of anyone else to spend my life with.

"James, James, James," I whispered. "I love you."

Of course that was when James opened his eyes. "Really. Do you really love me?"

"With all my heart, and I really want to thank you for an amazing night but we have our last day of classes today and I'm sure our friends are wondering where we are so I think we should get up." I told him.

"Sirius probably doesn't care; Remus knew I was out with you and probably figures that I slept in my room." James replied trying to find away to stay where we were.

"Yeah well my friends were expecting me to sleep in their dorm so I need to see them before breakfast. If we leave now I might be able to sneak in and pretend to have been there all night." I told him folding the blanket up.

I expected James to be naked but he was wearing the pair of jeans he was wearing before we decided to have sex and must have put them on again when I changed into my dress.

"Let's go under the invisibility cloak, the teachers don't really like kids walking around the castle this early." James whispered wrapping his cloak around me and him wrapping his arms around me.

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. I pulled away before things got to passionate. We really needed to get back before anyone realised we were gone.

"Okay I'll see you at breakfast." I said kissing him again. This time I allowed things to become passionate.

"Okay, I'll see you then." James said softly, brushing his lips against my hand.

I crept into the dorm and snuck over to my bed, trying my best to tiptoe quietly to make sure none of the girls woke up.

"So how was your night?" Max asked coming out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

I jumped high into the air. "Max you scared me. I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah well I needed the shower to clear my head." Max replied moving between the dorm and the bathroom to hang up her towel after realising that I could dry her hair magically.

"Are you alright, I know Sirius loves you but you just have to realise that he is a marauder and that this prank means a lot to all four of the marauders-" Max cut me off before I could continue.

"Don't you dare try to stand up for him? I know that he is a marauder and I know what pranks mean to him but that doesn't excuse him for blowing me off." She told me sternly.

"I know that, and I think in this case you have given him enough choices for him. I just feel sorry for him when he realises that he let go of the most amazing girl I have known." I told her softly going over and sitting on her bed.

"We progressed a bit on the prank last night and Kerry has come up with an idea for Dylan, but first I want to hear about your night." Max told me.

"Well we went for a walk around the grounds and then we watched the sunset against the lake. After that we went to the kitchens where James had set up a romantic dinner after helping the house elves with the cooking. And then we went up to the Astronomy tower." I told her rethinking about last night like rethinking a dream.

"And that's it. That can't be it. You have a bit of a glow." Max observed as I blushed. "No way, you didn't. I can't believe. That's great for you." She managed to get out. "Where?"

"On the Astronomy tower." I blushed more. "I am not doing Astronomy next year now that I know that." Max giggled.

"What's going on?" Mellissa asked groggy from just waking up.

"Oh nothing, Lily just slept with James last night, that's why she didn't come back until 15 minutes ago." Max giggled louder.

"Really!" Mellissa exclaimed. "Not that I didn't think that you weren't that serious but I didn't expect last night. Wow! Where?"

"On the astronomy tower of all places." Max grinned.

I groaned and went into the bathroom trying to block out their talking especially now that Perri and Alice had woken up.

(James' POV)

Dylan was right the girls were up to something. Why else would Lily be sleeping there every single night? I snuck back to my room to check the map and see if the girls were plotting anything. I was halfway back to the Head Dorm before I realised Sirius had it last.

As I rounded the corner to the portrait hole I saw Dylan coming back from the opposite direction. There was no use hiding, he had already seen me and knew my bed was empty. Hopefully he wouldn't tell Sirius I was out all night.

"So how was your date?" Dylan asked once we both got the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"It was fantastic, although could you tell Sirius that I was there all night." I told him.

"Sure, after your fight he went straight up to the dorm and sulked, didn't talk to anyone and didn't go down to the Great Hall." Dylan explained.

"Is he alright?"

"Nah, I think some of the things you said really got to him. Max wasn't at the Great Hall either. It looked like you and Lily were on a double date with them."

"Okay I guess that isn't too bad then." I said processing what he just said.

"So where were you?" Sirius interrogated once we stepped through the door.

I blushed but tried my hardest to hide it. "Why are you up, your never awake at this time?"

"Lets just say I had a lot to think about. I'm sorry for what I said to you I didn't mean any of it. You're like my brother and I was just angry that you were abandoning me and the marauders but you were right to. So where were you, I wanted to apologise as soon as you came back with the others from the Great Hall but you never did." Sirius explained.

"I was on a date with Lily. You already knew that and hey brothers fight all the time. You're easily forgiven."

"Cool, so I know that I was a bit over board with the prank but we need to perfect it since we are performing it on Sunday morning." Sirius said grabbing out the parchment.

"Hey I forgot, Dylan I think you're right, the girls are up to something I just need to check the map and find out what." I said looking towards Sirius.

"What are you looking at me for? I thought you took it during the week?" Sirius asked.

We all looked at each other stunned before turning the room upside down, waking Remus and Peter up in the chaos.

(Max's POV)

We were all talking about Lily's late night romance on the way down to the Great Hall forgetting about Kerry's big idea for Dylan's role in our prank. I couldn't wait to tell Sirius and was about to tell him before I realised I was giving him the cold shoulder. I was not going to forgive him. I gave him way too long to choose and he obviously made his choice.

(Sirius' POV)

It wasn't a good idea to miss dinner last night the trip to the kitchens at midnight didn't sustain much of my hunger for breakfast this morning. I piled my plate up high for once beating Dylan in the consuming competition. Max was giving me the cold shoulder for no reason and if she didn't want to talk then I wasn't going to push her. I just hoped she wasn't ignoring me. The only way she could be angry with me was if she heard what I said to James yesterday after Charms. She could wait until after the Quiditch match to talk about it. That was the main priority right now.

(James' POV)

I didn't want to exhaust the team the day before the most important match of our lives. The scouts would be watching Sirius and the Quiditch cup would be decided. If we won it would be ours no one could take it away and if we lost we could still win if we had enough points. So all I did was gear the team up and we spent an hour in the change rooms going over drills Sirius and I had drawn on the board. Everyone was excited and raring to play but there was something up with Sirius.

"What's up mate?" I asked once the team cleared out and we were left alone.

"I think I know what's up with Max." He mumbled.

Halleluiah I thought. Finally he's figured it out. "So what you going to do about it."

"Nothing until after the game tomorrow, I don't need her to dump me right before the game." He replied and slumped out.

I wanted to tell him that he needed to talk to her now but you can't run other relationships you just have to let them learn from their mistakes and let them trust each other to sort it out. There was one thing that I knew I needed to tell Lily but I knew that this could wait until after the match tomorrow, it would go well with my plan.

The atmosphere on game days are always the same but today when I went down to breakfast my team and the rest of the Gryffindor table were cheering and already thought the game was won. Hufflepuff weren't that bad a team; they had won a game and lost the other although they were out of the running for the cup. Today we were going to win.

It felt like slow motion as we all walked onto the pitch that was when I realised Sirius had charmed us all to do that. Oh well, it was our last school game so why not. Once we got onto the pitch and everyone cheered to our entry the game started. I always delude myself when it comes to the Hufflepuff Gryffindor games because they are the friendly house but in reality they can be just as rough as the Slytherin house. Their chasers weren't as good as ours and their beaters were nowhere near as good as Sirius, they had a new seeker though and he managed to catch the snitch both times they played, I was going to find out how good he was.

Sirius had aimed a bludger and managed to bruise Caitlyn Meyers' hand as she went to catch the Quaffle so when she dropped it Marci caught it and went straight to the Hufflepuff Keeper. Before I knew it we were up 210 to 80 and I saw the snitch. It had only been 2 hours of the game so I decided to go for it. Then I caught it the game was over. Time to win Lily over.

While everyone was applauding I let go of the snitch and flew up into the clearing stands. Lily was about to leave with Max when I flew up next to her.

"Milady would you like an overhead view of Hogwarts." I held out my hand for her to grab.

Lily looked at Max and once she got a nod from her grabbed my hand and let me pull her onto the broom behind me.

(Lily's POV)

My life couldn't get any better, I had James and wanted him all to myself, I was never going to let him go. The view from a broom was amazing, flying over the lake almost touching the water. James even rode upside down for a few seconds after asking me to hold on tight. It was amazing, maybe apart from the upside down part. We then landed just on the outskirts of the forbidden forest everyone was inside and I knew what James was going to do, I wanted to see what type of animagus he was, there was no way Sirius did this without him.

"Just stay here for a second and I'll be right back." James said running into the trees and into the darkness.

A few minutes of waiting out walked the most beautiful animal I had ever seen. It was a stag, the purest white stag I had ever seen. Yeah okay it was the only stag I had ever seen but still I'm sure no other stag would be as majestic as this one was.

"James." I croaked reaching out to pat his head.

The stag nodded its head and came closer to me. James nuzzled against me and I patted his head more rubbing my hand down his back.

"Oi Lily what do you think you're doing? There is a party in the common room right now and you aren't up there celebrating with James." Max shouted.

I squinted up to see Max flying low above me blocking most of the sun from my eyes. The stag/James was gone.

"Just waiting for James." I replied, wondering if Max would put two and two together when James comes back. "What are you doing here anyway, why aren't you at the party?"

"Sirius is there, and I really don't want to be in the same room as him when he is going to ignore me and I keep thinking that maybe today will be the day he will acknowledge me and maybe then I won't have to break up with him but I'm living in a fantasy world. I thought it would last with Nick but it didn't. I thought my life would be as perfect with Sirius but it isn't." Max landed next to me with a sigh.

"You and Sirius can work this out you know, maybe you should talk to him first and then if he blows you off by all means dump him. Before dad died he told me, every fights but what makes the fights right is when you find something worth fighting for. He said something along those lines anyway." I said turning around to hide the tears that were starting to fall. I had already forgotten what my dad told me. What kind of daughter was I?

"Your right, but I thought I was worthwhile to Sirius why isn't he fighting for me. Instead he is fighting for some stupid prank." Max sobbed. "I know how much it means for him to prank and that this means a lot to him but the least he could do is say hi to me in the mornings or kiss me on the cheek at night but he doesn't even do that. I might as well not exist to him now."

(James POV)

Lily stayed with Max while the kicked me away up to the Gryffindor tower so I could enjoy some of the party. I wondered how much Max saw of me in my animagaus to put two and two together and realise it was me. She wouldn't tell anyone the only person she would tell was Sirius and they weren't talking to each other. Besides Sirius already knew.

"I've screwed things up with Max haven't I?" Sirius asked as soon as I stepped into the castle.

"Whoa, give me a bit of a warning before you do that." I replied. "Yeah to be honest you have."

"I just didn't want to hear her tell me it was over. Now it's too late and that's what I'm going to hear the next time I see her." Sirius said out loud looking at the ground.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Forget about it and hope as soon as we go home she'll forget about it too and come straight back to me." Sirius said half sarcastically half serious.

"Seriously what are you going to do about it?" I asked sterner this time.

"I don't know. I know the right thing would be to talk to her once she comes back in with Lily but I'm a coward when I know I'm going to get dumped, I hide. I have never been dumped before and I really care about Max but…" Sirius drifted off and stared into space.

"But what?"

"I don't know, I'll let you know in the morning. Don't worry about the prank it's all set." Sirius said walking off.

Sirius must have heard what Max and Lily said and then run back up to the castle that was the only explanation as to why he was here and why he was talking about this now when there was a party seven floors up. He just had to push it all back if he kept doing that things between them would truly be over. At the moment there was still hope but that was soon running out.

(Lily's POV)

The common room was a mess when Max and I got back. It was deserted and streamers, food and empty drink bottles were everywhere. I knew everyone had run up to their dorms and were hiding waiting for someone else to clean up the mess.

"Lily, Max finally you're here, we have serious work to do if we want to finalise this prank so we can put it in action by tomorrow morning." Alice and Perri said running down the stairs. "Kerry and Mellissa think they have everything so come on."

We were dragged up to their dorm grinning at how good this was going to be. The marauders were getting what they deserved.

"So Lily you know the spell to charm Dylan into the hat?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah, I think I can do it." I replied putting the spell book down that Kerry gave me.

"So we have everything we need we just need a way to get the potions in their drink but otherwise we can do the spells." Max grinned.

"Well lets go down to the Great Hall for dinner and do our own things afterwards so it doesn't look to suspicious." Mellissa suggested.

"That's a good idea I think Dylan, James and Remus suspect something." Alice added.

"You're just saying that for an excuse to go out with Frank again." We all laughed.

"So what, I want to spend time with my boyfriend we only have two days left you know." Alice replied.

"We know, as you've been reminding us every night we've kept you up hear and away from your precious boyfriend." Max grinned.

Alice threw a pillow at her. Then Max threw one back but it hit Kerry instead. Then began the great pillow fight to end the last year of Hogwarts except for Max but she had hinted that she might not be coming back.

Author's Note.

Yeah I Know I'm cruel, Max and Sirius are still having their fight and Max is depressed. But what kind of story is it where there is rainbows and happily ever after for everyone. I have something planned for Max and Sirius though. Depending on the next chapter there is only going to be one or two more of them at Hogwarts and then not many more after that. Hope you enjoyed it and please Review they story isn't going to last for much longer.  
SpringBabe.


	23. Laughter

Chapter 23: Laughter

I had packed everything in my room back in the Head Dorms and took in the memories although I hadn't spent any time there during the last two weeks. Head Girl had some perks to the whole seriousness of the job. I was so lucky to have James as a Head Boy otherwise I might have killed myself from boredom.

I levitated everything to the girl's dorm where I was planning to spend my last two nights. James was alright with this although he wanted to spend the last night with me but that was when we had our end of year party with just us girls, I couldn't ruin the tradition.

"Lily you're all packed." Perri exclaimed. As I bashed open the door with my levitated trunk.

"Yeah I'm only going to unpack it all tonight just to repack it Monday morning." I replied flinging myself on the bed.

"So Alice where are you planning to live once you leave on Monday?" I asked.

"OH CRAP! I hadn't thought about that. The orphanage isn't going to take me back I'm too old and I'm sure Frank's mum will be happy about me living with him." Alice replied jumping up.

"Maybe you can come and live with James, Sirius and I?" I offered.

"Do you really think they'll let me?" Alice asked nervously.

"I know they will." I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "What about you Mellissa and Perri where are you going to live?"

"We're leaving straight for America passing through France. We just need to flee this country to ensure we are away from our family." Perri answered for them both.

"Okay so let's go down for dinner." Max abruptly said interrupting everyone from their packing.

I knew that she didn't want to talk about this stuff. Neither did Kerry.

We went down as a group and sat down together chatting about what our plans were once we left. Kerry was the only one not voicing her thoughts.

"Are you sure it has to end this way for you?" I asked her quietly so only she heard.

"Yeah, I'll still be able to see you though and besides I'm going to be an Auror for the first few years I'll barely be at home and maybe by then Amos will warm up to me." Kerry replied playing with her food. "The talk of what's going to happen after school scares me."

"Me too." Alice butted in.

"I think it scares all of us. Look at us Alice, Perri, Mellissa and Lily you don't even have a home to go to. Kerry and I have a sucky love life and we have no idea what's going to happen next with this war raging on. Any one of us can be next." Max told us all. "But we just have to live day by day and make sure it's worth it."

I think Max realised what she was going to do with Sirius now this was it there was no hope for them now.

"How is my beautiful girlfriend?" James ask sitting down next to me.

I gave him a short kiss, "she's good, we're just talking about our future when we leave Hogwarts."

"So where are you going to live starting Monday?" Mellissa asked him for me.

"In my parents place, with all the charms on it, it is safe. Sirius and Lily will be living there too-" James explained.

"And Alice." I butted in.

"And Alice can live there too." James added looking at me.

Alice smiled and hugged us all knowing she wouldn't be left to fend for herself.

With where we were going to stay after Hogwarts settled leaving wasn't so scary. It still was just not as much and knowing that I had friends who cared about me made it better.

(James' POV)

The day was finally here, the day we were going to show who the ultimate pranksters are. Sirius was up early going over and over everything, Remus was looking uninterested but I knew he was as excited as Sirius. We all were we just didn't show it. Well Peter did, he was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Let's go, we need to be the first ones there." I said standing up.

No one was up yet but the plates and goblets were all set up. While the teachers weren't here we tipped the potion into their goblets and hurried down to the kitchen. The house elves were happy to put the potions in the food for us and wished us luck with our prank. Some of them had seen our pranks in action and the others had heard about it. We were legends to the house elves at this school.

When we got back to the Great Hall the teachers were all there and looked the exact same as they used to except they were clapping and cheering as soon as we stepped through the doors of the hall along with everyone else. That was only the beginning. The rest was yet to come.

The girls came down with the usual crowd and eyed us suspiciously mainly because the clapping hadn't stopped. When the hall was almost full and everyone began to eat their food the prank began to start.

Getting ready to enjoy the show I grabbed a drink from my goblet. Snape was the first one to change. He changed into a big black haired girl dressed in a pink frilly dress; we also made the facial hair grow a little bit so he ended up as a big girl with a moustache. I was the next to change though, I became Rowena Ravenclaw. I turned towards Sirius panicked who just shrugged his shoulders and drank his pumpkin juice. Remus looked confused we all knew the potion we took would stop our own prank performs on us. Someone else wanted to challenge the marauders; well they weren't getting away with it I'll find out who they are. 

The whole Slytherin table had changed and the Ravenclaw table was almost completely transformed into a bunch of Slytherins and the Hufflepuff table was starting to turn into their favourite teachers. Sirius had turned into Salazar Slytherin and Peter had turned into Helga Hufflepuff. Sirius looked furious and ready to murder whoever did this to him. My first guess would be Snape followed by Regulus since they were our usual targets.

The Gryffindor's had all transformed into lions and were scaring the other three tables. Snape had picked up his dress and ran out the Great Hall screaming in the highest pitched voice I've ever heard as a lion Frank I think was chasing him. I was sure we never altered it.

(Lily's POV)

The Great Hall was chaos; Remus was the only one who needed to drink his pumpkin juice and then our prank would start. The Slytherins had turned into the opposite sex and the whole hall laughed as Snape ran out the hall screaming like a girl. Even McGonagall was laughing but I'm sure the boys had something to do with that.

Dumbledore was smiling amused, I'm sure that he had managed to stay unaffected by whatever spell or potion the boys had put upon them.

Lions were roaring scaring mainly the Slytherins, there were double ups of teachers, I saw about 10 Slughorn's, three McGonagall's, around 15 Flitwick's, and 7 Dumbledore's walking around the room shock horror on their face. The Ravenclaws looked very displeased but were laughing at each other as they turned into certain Slytherins.

I watched as Remus took a sip of his cup and then soon joined the other four boys onto of the Gryffindor table and their musical began.

"Once, upon a time." Dylan shouted so loud that the whole hall stopped what they were doing and starred at what used to be the Marauders.

Our prank was amazing; Dylan looked like the sorting hat although his face was showing. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter looked like the real founders.

"There were four founders, Rowena Ravenclaw," Dylan paused as James curtsied for the hall. "Salazar Slytherin." Sirius did a little bow. "Helga Hufflepuff." Peter waved politely like the queen does. "And Godric Gryffindor." Dylan finished as Remus took a bow.

"I grew up travelling, far and wide, looking for a place to stay and to teach my knowledge." James started to sing.

"I didn't want that. I wanted others to be just like me." Sirius sang in an opera voice.

We all cracked up laughing as the boys looked at each other then started to sign again.

The entertainment was amazing, I took a bite of my toast and before I knew it I was joining the lions. Max and Kerry picked up not to eat the toast but I think it was all the food and drinks. And soon no one was found the same way that they entered.

I had an urge to go scare Avery from Slytherin and went a pounced right in front of the girl I thought was him. Wow that was fun; I thought to myself as I watched Avery run out the room like Snape did. I want to scare the teachers now. It was too foolish to scare Dumbledore but maybe the Divination teacher, she could do with a scare. I ran up to the table and roared straight in Professor Wanda's face. She jumped up and ran out the hall terrified.

I would have laughed but all I could do was roar. The boys had nearly finished their musical so I decided to watch the last bit, with the girls who were roaring quietly.

"So I told him what I thought, told him to stop cheating with my girl and give Helga some respect." Remus sang deeply.

"As you can expect Salazar didn't like that too much." Dylan added bopping up and down to the singing the boys were doing.

"After I found out the truth I grabbed Godric's sword and stuck it where no man wants it to go." Peter sang crackly. Maybe we should have altered his voice as well.

"Well I told them what I thought and decided I'd leave, to find more than one to tie down. I was sure there was many out their willing to spend time from me. After Rowena and Godric's wedding I fled after telling her how I felt. Although it may have just been her crown that I wanted. I left without finding it but decided I would come back and get my revenge." Sirius finished with notes so high some of the goblets shattered.

"As you can see this house mutiny was started by the very four back in the day when there was no more than four." Dylan finished and was changed back into his normal self looking very angry and jumped off the table back into his seat going red with embarrassment.

The teachers I noticed were also themselves although they were clapping once the Marauders finished their performance. One by one they hoped down from the table and slid into their seats bright red. Chaos began again as the lions chased after others. I would have to say it was by far the best morning I had ever had.

(James' POV)

Whoever pranked us did a good job, Sirius was practically fuming.

"Me Salazar Slytherin, what were they thinking I would have rather been Helga Hufflepuff, I mean everyone knows I hate Slytherins with a passion." Sirius spat.

"I think that's why you were Slytherin; who ever pranked us knows how much you hate Slytherin." I pointed out.

"That could be anyone." Sirius complained. "Or," he added looking at me, "our two favourite Slytherins."

"It's not them, are they really that brilliant to out prank the Marauders?" Lily asked walking up besides us.

"No it has to be someone else, maybe a Ravenclaw. But they've had no reason to prank us." Remus wondered.

"I can think of someone but it is completely impossible, I mean what would make them do it." Dylan asked out loud.

"Who are you talking about?" Peter squeaked.

I turned around to where Dylan was looking; the girls were shaking their head at him.

"Hey baby, we need to talk." Marlene said tugging on Dylan's arm.

"I've told you over and over again that the torturing wasn't your fault. I also know what you said in the hospital wing, me leaving doesn't change anything. We'll still be together." Dylan told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The girls left leaving us to wait for Marlene to tell Dylan what she needed to. I'm sure Kerry left because she didn't want Dylan finding out what she said. I believed her now things would be too complicated if the admitted their feelings for each other.

"Do you mean that, we'll be together next year when you're not here and I am?" Marlene asked unsure.

"Of course I heard you tell me you love me." Dylan replied.

I straightened up so did Marlene. I knew I should let them have their privacy but I wanted to know what Marlene was going to say to that.

"What are you talking about I never said that, do you love me?" Marlene asked with puppy dog eyes. Sirius and I had our fair share of girls like that.

Dylan looked at me then back to Marlene. He turned his head to look where the girls stood before, looking for Kerry. "What do you mean it wasn't you? When I was in the hospital wing after you tortured me, you were there telling me that you love me and always will no matter what. That you were sorry and never meant for any of this to happen. You said it was all your fault then when I woke up you were gone."

"What are you talking about, are you sure you didn't dream that, I mean you were unconscious and I didn't come and see you until Max told me you were awake. I'm sorry but I was scared you were going to dump me." Marlene replied looking down at the ground.

"So you're saying that I've been going out with you for the past few weeks because I believed you were in love with me, but there is someone else, someone else loves me, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, I was trying to make myself fall in love with you but I'm sorry it just can't work out." Dylan said right in Marlene's face.

It was harsh, I had never seen Dylan get like that but I'm sure that all his anger wasn't for Marlene it was for someone else, maybe Kerry. Marlene ran off sobbing right up to the Gryffindor tower.

"That was harsh mate." Remus said putting a hand on his shoulder "maybe we shouldn't go back to the Gryffindor tower."

Instead we went onto the grounds and sat by the lake talking about our favourite times.

(Lily's POV)

"He still hasn't spoken to me, the pranks over and yet he hasn't said anything." Max said ripping her curtains open.

"Max, maybe it's not that, maybe it's something else." Mellissa said wisely.

"Yeah right, the only thing it could be is that he now… Oh." Max replied. "Well if he hates me it just makes my job of dumping him easier.

Kerry looked up at this. "There is no easy way to dump someone you love."

"What makes you think I love him, I love Nick, Nick is the one who loves me back Sirius doesn't see it's going to be easy." Max shouted.

"You keep telling yourself that honey, but you know you can love two different people equally." Alice told her.

"Look you five don't know why I decided to go out with Sirius it's complicated and I've made up my mind nothing you can say or do is going to change that." Max told us and stormed out the room slamming the door behind her.

A minute later she opened the door again. "Kerry I have news for you Marlene just came in bawling her eyes out so I'm guessing Dylan dumped her." Then she slammed the door again.

"Oh great just when I thought we were going to be friends and I would be able to move on because we have both found someone he dumps her." Kerry moaned falling backwards onto her bed.

"Okay I know we still have the feast to go to but who wants to get the food for tonight?" Alice asked changing the topic.

"I will." Kerry volunteered.

(Dylan's POV)

I knew I was too harsh with Marlene, I knew it wasn't her fault. I was mad at Kerry. Why was she bringing me along for the ride? She was getting married and I was happy with Marlene or so I thought. Why did Kerry have to bring drama into my life? I thought that was Max's job with her love triangle and all the running away that she did why was Kerry suddenly taking over her role and dragging me in. While the others went to the Great Hall for lunch I stayed outside and went for a walk around the grounds.

My life had never been simple and looked like I never was going to be. First I was brought up by scientists in a freaking dog create, then Dumbledore saved us, I was blind from experiments and my first trip to St Mungos was to get my eyesight back something that could have been preventable. I have wings, am a wizard, in love with a girl who can't love me back because her life has to be so darn complicated. I hate being a teenager. I was sure that it would be Kerry who said those things to me if it wasn't Marlene but I didn't know how to ask her. I only had one day left to try and prevent her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

I decided to go to the Great Hall after all but I was too late, everyone was gone and the tables were cleared. To the kitchens it is then.

"I would like, a bowl of pumpkin pasties, a plate of treacle tarts, a bowl of ice-cream that won't melt, some butter beer, pumpkin juice and the Muggle lollies that Head Girl Lily Evans hid down here at the beginning of term." Kerry said to the house elves showing them a piece of paper.

"Very well miss, it will be brought up to your dorm shortly and what can I get you sir?" The house elf that had just finished serving Kerry asked me.

"Umm, can I get some of your delicious roast and pudding please?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot the pudding would I please be able to have some as well?" Kerry asked.

The house elf nodded and went to get our food.

Kerry was about to leave when I touched her arm. "Kerry wait."

"What do you want Dylan, I have barely talked to you since Easter and now you want to talk to me because you dumped your girlfriend." She hissed.

"Whoa, I just need to ask you if you were the one that told me you loved me in the hospital wing."

Kerry stared at me straight in the eyes for a while not answering my question. 

**Author's Note**

**So what is Kerry's answer going to be Yes or No? Tell me what you think and how you think the story will end. Who is going to get their romance and happy ending? Not long to go. I'm thinking of writing a few more chapters and then an epilogue to finish the story at the moment but that could change. Hope you like it. One more chapter and they will be leaving forever. What did you think of the prank? Sorry if you wanted something more spectacular but I couldn't think of anything to creative. Don't worry Sirius will be out of his mood in the next chapter and he and Max will sort things out.  
R&R,  
SpringBabe**


	24. Leaving Broken Hearted

Chapter 24: Leaving Broken Hearted

(Kerry's POV)

"No what gave you that idea?" I asked bluntly. I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't make things any more complicated, this was the easiest way.

"Well it wasn't Marlene, so I thought it must be you." Dylan mumbled staring at his shoes.

I felt terrible lying to him, but I had to, it was the only way I was going to be able to get over him if he hated me.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to be married in a week's time, I don't think I would be wasting my time chasing after a school crush, I used to like you but things change Dylan, I'm sorry but I've moved on. I may have stayed a few nights but I never spoke to you. What's the point of speaking to someone when they can't hear you?" I told him.

"Oh okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then. I hope you and Diggory have a great life together." Dylan spat.

I left before he could see me cry, running all the way up to the common room. "Oof," I moaned as I bumped straight into someone. My tears had blurred my vision.

"Kerry is everything alright?" Max asked.

I shook my head, "I'll tell you when I tell the other girls." I replied sniffing.

She escorted me up to the common room holding my hand as I sobbed.

"It's alright; I'm guessing it's Dylan?" Max asked.

I nodded in reply.

(Lily's POV)

"Finally we were wondering where you had got to, both of you." Perri remarked bouncing on her bed. "Kerry what's wrong?"

Perri stopped bouncing and fell to the ground landing on her arse. I turned around to look at Kerry so did Alice and Mellissa.

"Dylan." I guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kerry replied with a smile.

"Please you're becoming very predictable, ever since Easter, Alice isn't the only one who can read you." Mellissa smirked.

"Yeah, I just wish I could tell him the truth but all that's going to do is complicate things and the only way I'm going to get over him is if he hates me." Kerry sighed.

"Kerry no one wants a life where it has all been planned out for them, that's just boring. Maybe you should run away from your parents until the wedding has blown over that way you can chose who you love, if you fall in love with Dylan then that's great." Alice suggested.

"As tempting as that sounds I don't think I can. I'm safe with my parents and Diggory our houses are protected, if I run away I'll be exposed to Death Eaters and I just can't." Kerry replied.

We all looked at each other as Kerry retreated to her bed and pulled the covers shut. We all knew what each other was thinking and crept over to Kerry's bed.

"I can hear you; just wait a second I'm getting changed." Kerry's muffled voice came from the other side of her bed hangings.

We waited by the side of her bed so we could ambush her in a tickle fight.

Kerry let out a war cry and smacked Max in the face with a pillow. She accidently let go of the pillow and it smacked right into my face.

"Watch out for the ice-cream?" Mellissa screamed as Kerry put her foot into it backing away from Max's pillow.

Kerry slipped and fell into the bowl, ice-cream went everywhere splattering the walls, ceiling curtains basically the whole room.

"We'll that's a way to leave." Kerry muttered before cracking up laughing.

"It's the times like these that I love the most." Alice sighed.

"Yeah tomorrow we are all going to go our own ways, Kerry will be an Auror, I'll go into healer training, Perri and Mellissa, you'll be off to the states, Alice into the department of mysteries and Max you're the lucky one, you don't have to leave Hogwarts yet." I noted.

"Actually, I'm leaving for the holidays, I'm going to fly away for the summer just to clear my head and find out what I'm going to do next." Max whispered. Kerry shot her a look. "Don't worry, I'll be at your wedding Kerry but I won't see you all for the rest of the summer."

"Aww Max I really hope you get it right this time. So that when you come back you'll be able to stay." Alice said going over and hugging her.

"I hope so too," Max replied although she wasn't looking anyone in the eye.

I knew it, so did Kerry and I think Alice did to, once again Max was running away but this time she wasn't coming back.

(James' POV)

"Mate where have you been?" I asked Sirius who disappeared after Dylan dumped Marlene.

"Just needed to clear my head, get prepared for what Max is going to say to me." Sirius replied shaking his hair and ripping his wet clothes off. 

"It's not raining so how come your wet and have you seen Dylan or Peter?" Remus asked.

"Nah, I saw Dylan flying I didn't see Peter though." Sirius replied flopping onto his bed and bouncing back up.

"Well this is our last night, what are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, one last prank, maybe and let's get caught by Filch." Sirius suggested.

"Alright, but we need the map to find where Filch is, who had it last?" I asked. We still hadn't found it.

"Funny it's right here." Sirius said pulling a damp piece of parchment off his bed. "You know what this means, the girls had it."

"Okay but why would they have it?" Remus asked.

We both looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh right because of their prank."

Dylan flew straight through the window shattering it into pieces. "Whoops, oh well it's our last night so who cares."

"And what has you in a mood?" Sirius dared to ask.

"Five letter word that starts with K and ends with Y." He replied flopping down on his bed exactly like Sirius did.

"Kerry. What's happened now?" I asked not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"Well you know how it wasn't Marlene who told me she loved me and it wasn't Kerry either. She also told me that she used to like me but has moved on. Grr, girls make me so mad."

That girl needed to stop lying to him. It may make her life easier but she wasn't going to be happy ever, and neither was Dylan. "I think you need to hover outside their window and hear what they are saying. I know that you will hear what she really thinks." I advised.

"Right be right back." Dylan said and shot out the window.

"Okay so I heard what I need to hear, what does I wish I could tell him the truth but all that's going to do is complicate things. It's better if he hates me, that way I won't have to regret marrying Diggory mean?" Dylan asked skidding on the floor.

"Are you that daft it means she really likes you and would rather marry you than Diggory." Sirius said smacking the back of his head. "Come on we have our last feast to go to, Gryffindor is going to win the house cup."

(Lily's POV)

"You girls go on without me, I'll stay here or go down to the kitchens just tell me who won." Kerry said calmly packing her trunk.

"Are you sure?" Mellissa asked.

"Yeah I still have to pack my trunk, don't want to leave it till tomorrow." Kerry replied.

There was no point in pushing it. If she didn't want to come. We weren't going to make her come. I sat down surprised that the boys weren't here yet they wouldn't miss out on the feast for anything. Of course they came down straight after us. Sirius and Max exchanged an awkward eye contact while Dylan searched the table for Kerry. Those two were never going to solve their dramas I felt sorry for whoever had to work with them.

"Well now that we are all seated I think it's time we present the house cup." Dumbledore announced. "In 4th place with 374 points is Ravenclaw." Everyone was surprised, normally Ravenclaw got higher than that, while I've been here they have come 1st twice and 2nd the rest of the time. They clapped politely though. "In 3rd place we have Gryffindor on 397 points." With the amount of points the marauders lost it wasn't surprising. "And with 2 points separating 1st and 2nd place Hufflepuff come in first on 443 points." The hall went wild thankful that Slytherin didn't win and wanted to celebrate one of Hufflepuff's first wins in a long time.

The food appeared and we all dug in.

"Now that we have all eaten I would like to present the 7th years for their graduation and I would like to ask the Head Boy and Girl to say a few words." Dumbledore said.

I looked at James shocked. Normally the graduation took place on our last day before we were supposed to leave and only in front of the 7th years not the whole school. Even if I didn't want to I stood up with the rest of the 7th years and stood at the front of the hall.

"Fabulous. Now I know that this normally happens tomorrow but we have decided to see how it works today." McGonagall spoke and I could see that she would prefer to do this tomorrow.

I looked down the line at all the 7th years stepping into the world tomorrow some knowing what to do and some not knowing. It was worse since there was a war raging on outside the castle. I wasn't paying attention to what Dumbledore was saying until it got to my name.

"Miss Lily Evans would like to make a difference in the world and would like to become a Healer." Dumbledore said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Miss Kerry Scott." Everyone looked around as Dumbledore waited for Kerry to go get her results.

"She's still packing." Alice spoke for her.

"Well Miss Kerry Scott would like to become an Auror." Dumbledore replied not looking at all worried as to why Kerry isn't here.

James made his speech first and it was really good then it was my turn to speak to the whole school.

"I know that tomorrow we are all going to leave and enter the world not as students but as adults. It doesn't help that there is a war. We have spent 7 years at Hogwarts to prepare for this moment, so I can say that everyone is prepared to step outside the castle walls and begin and new chapter of their lives. We have learned a lot of valuable life lessons here and everything we have learnt will apply to what's out there. I always that that school work was the most important thing here at Hogwarts but it's not. The most important thing is friendship and accepting others, you can't go wrong with your friends." It wasn't the most impressive speech but it was good enough for me.

"That was really good Lily." Alice said as we sat down.

"She's right; you've really put things into perspective for me." Mellissa replied.

"Thanks but James' speech was so much better." I said grinning at him.

James replied with a smile showing his teeth.

"You're so cute." I told him pinching his cheek.

"Hey that's what my grandma used to do." James protested.

(James' POV)

"Come on lets go find Filch." Sirius said loudly.

"Umm Sirius before you guys go I need to talk to you." Max told him walking up to us.

"Look Max I know you want to break up with me, I've been avoiding you for the last few days because I knew you were going to break up with me. I haven't treated you fairly and I'm really sorry I ignored what everyone told me and wasn't fair to you. Can we still be friends?" Sirius blurted out.

Max looked speechless. "Sirius you're an idiot all you had to do was talk to me. I'm sorry but we can't be friends not just yet."

Sirius looked terrible. "Okay, I'm really sorry. I really care about you and just got carried away."

"Yeah, we both did, but in a way this has helped me we both got in way over our heads and took it too fast." Max replied and walked off.

"Come on lets go find Filch." I said patting him on the back to take his mind off what had just happened.

"Yeah I have an idea, but I need to see if it's alright with you all." Sirius explained.

His plan was to get the map confiscated so that the next batch of troublemakers will be able to find it and use it.

"How will they be able to use it when they don't know the password?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, I guess only a trouble maker will work it out." I replied and set off in the direction that Filch was.

"What are you five doing?" Filch yelled from behind us. We knew it was him since he showed up behind us on the map. "What is that you are holding?"

"Nothing," Dylan replied as I quietly erased the map making it look like ordinary parchment.

"Let me see." Filch snatched the map out of my hand.

I had to laugh when Filch looked at it and couldn't believe that we were holding an empty piece of parchment. He would have handed it back if Sirius hadn't have poked it with his wand. All part of the plan."

'_Messer Moony would like to ask you to get back to your cleaning and get your filthy hands off of this. Padfoot would like to tell you that your work here is unimportant and that he bets you just play with the fanged Frisbees and other confiscated items in your office. Prongs agrees with Padfoot and would like to mention that you're an unworthy squib that shouldn't even be working at a school of magic. Wormtail agrees with the others and thinks squibs are the worst there is._'

Filch's face was bright red. "All five of you in my office now!" He shouted.

"I didn't know Filch was a squib," I whispered to Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders.

"So you think that you can just insult teachers with this, how dare you I think a week's detention is what you need." Filch had already gotten out the detention slips.

"But we are leaving tomorrow." Remus butted in.

"It can always be next year, yes first week back detentions that will teach you to be rude to teachers." Filch mumbled.

"But you're not a teacher and we aren't coming back next year this was our last year." Peter explained.

I groaned out loud, it was alright for Remus to tell Filch but now Filch was going to make us clean the halls or something like that and I wasn't planning on doing that.

"Fine I'll just have to take points off, 50 points each I think and all from the Slytherin house is it." Filch looked at our robes.

"But-" Peter began before I stepped on his foot.

"Looks like Slytherin will be in last place this year." Filch grinned as he pushed us out his office.

I wasn't going to tell him that we were in Gryffindor or that the house points had already been finalised. We just got away without losing any points or gaining a detention. Not that we did anything wrong in the first place.

(Lily's POV)

I woke up to the sun streaming through the crack of my curtains and to an owl tapping on the window. The others were all still asleep so I opened the window and let the owl in. The letter was for me anyway and once I untied it from its leg the owl flew back to where ever it came from.

'_Meet me in the Gryffindor common rom. James.'_

I grabbed a pair of flats out of my trunk and pulled on a pair of jeans and a jacket since it was never warm this early in the morning. The sun was only just rising. Being careful not to wake the others I closed the door quietly and walked down to the common room where James was waiting.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led me away from the Gryffindor tower.

I followed him and soon recognised the path he was taking. The Astronomy tower. James had tidied up his little place and I noticed that there was lilies and rose petals on the ground.

James stood in front of me "Lily I knew we haven't been going out for very long but I want you to know that ever since you said yes I have been the happiest I have ever been. I never want to spend my life without and always want to be with you. I don't care that we are both only 18 and that there is a war on the other side of this castle. I don't care about anything that is going to happen in my life unless it involves you.

I stared at him wondering what he was saying although I had an idea.

"So Lily Ann-Marie Evans will you marry me?" James asked on one knee holding out an open velvet box revealing the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

I was speechless; James was asking me to marry him after only six months of dating. Those six months were the happiest times of my life and I wish I had said yes to him when he asked me out for the very first time. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. As long as I had James I was happy.

"James I can't think of anyone else I would want to be with. After years of asking I finally said yes and I wish I said yes sooner. Of course I will marry you; I don't think I could survive outside these walls without you." I responded kissing him passionately.

James slipped the ring onto my finger. It was pure silver with an emerald green stone in the centre.

"It's beautiful," I whispered kissing him again.

"Well I'm sure the others will want to hear the good news but I think we can tell them after breakfast." James said and he stepped out of his hiding place and called one of the house elves.

I couldn't hear what they were saying although I knew that James was getting breakfast.

"Well Miss soon to be Mrs Lily Potter would you like to watch the sun rise while we wait for breakfast?" James asked kissing me gently.

"Sure Mr Potter my fiancé." I replied grinning at how perfect the word fiancé sounded.

"I like the sound of that." James replied pulling me in closer as we sat down dangling our legs over the tower to watch the sun rise.

"Mr Potter your breakfast is here." A voice behind us spoke startling us.

I almost jumped off the tower.

I turned around to see a small house elf carrying a tray of what looked to be the most delicious food I had ever seen. There was pancakes drizzled in maple syrup. Waffles and honey, Strawberries, everything I liked. Wow James did listen to me.

"What would have happened if I said no?" I asked curious.

"I would have felt like a complete idiot." He replied with a grin.

When we both felt that we couldn't eat anymore we walked down to the kitchens to return the tray. I didn't want to call the house elf back up to collect the empty tray and cutlery, it just didn't feel right. It felt like we were taking advantage of them.

"Well we have two hours before we have to be on the train, so what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Don't you want to find the girls and show them the ring?" James asked.

"I've got plenty of time for that but I've packed everything and want to spend my last two hours at Hogwarts with my new fiancé." I replied kissing him.

"Well since I'm also packed I think I know a good place to start." James told me dragging me out to the grounds.

(James' POV)

I really enjoyed the last two hours with Lily. I took her into the Forbidden Forest and took her for a ride as a stag. I didn't know if she completely agreed with the whole animagus thing but I knew that she liked me as a stag.

The others were probably wondering where we are and I could see the carriages rolling in from a distance so I knew it was time to leave. I couldn't believe that I wasn't coming back. It was only seven years but it was the most important seven years of my life. Mainly because I fell in love with Lily. Lily made the whole experience worthwhile.

"Where have you two been all morning?" Kerry asked about to hop into a carriage.

"Just wandering around taking in the sights and all that." Lily replied.

"Okay well Dylan, Remus, Peter, Perri, and Max have already gone so the rest of us are going to have to squeeze into this carriage." Mellissa told us hopping in after Kerry.

Lily and I were the last to get into the carriage before it started to move.

"So how come you both weren't at breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"We both just wanted to spend some time together before we had to leave and say goodbye to good old Hogwarts." I told him glancing over at Alice and Frank who were completely oblivious to the rest of us.

I looked at Lily who just blushed and smiled at me.

"Lily what is that on your finger?" Kerry asked.

Everyone in the carriage stopped what they were doing and glanced at Lily's finger.

"Prongs, you didn't. Lily you said yes." Sirius said with disbelief.

"So now I'm not the only one getting married." Kerry squealed happily.

The girls examined Lily's ring while I talked to Sirius and Frank.

"You were only going out for six months mate." Sirius told me.

"So you're not happy for me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I am I just can't believe she said yes. After seven years of her rejecting you you're now marrying her." Sirius replied.

"Congratulations to both of you." Frank told me before going back to what he was doing before.

When we joined up with the others Mellissa and Max wanted to see Lily's ring and there was more congratulations from the boys. Remus, Peter and Dylan were more supportive than Sirius.

We all managed to squeeze into the one apartment and once Frank and Alice left we had a little bit more room.

Sirius and Max weren't looking at each other, well they were but wouldn't catch the others eye.

"I have to tell you all something." Max spoke breaking up the quiet chatter.

Once she had everyone's attention she continued speaking. "I'm not going home once I get off this train; I'm going away for the rest of the holidays to work out what I want to do with my life, whether I want to go back to school and finish or something else. So don't try and contact me it will only make my hiding spot more obvious to the death eaters."

If she was going away for the rest of the holidays then that meant she would be back. I caught Kerry and Lily's expression, Max must have told them before and they didn't think she was coming back. Sirius looked gutted and guilty but it wasn't his fault Max always ran away he was lucky she stayed for this long.

Dylan also looked like he didn't believe she was coming back. "Well we better tell Hamish, Monique and Ella so they know before you get off the train and don't say goodbye to them."

Max looked guilty but followed Dylan out the door.

**A/N**

**So how was that, I know it was a long chapter but I didn't want to break it up into two. I'm sorry if it drones on but I hope you all enjoyed it. Only a few more chapters left or just the epilogue I don't know what I'm going to do yet but hopefully it will be finished soon. Sorry about the wait.**

SpringBabe.


	25. Mrs Kerry Diggory

Chapter 25: Mrs Kerry Diggory

(Lily's POV)

Being a guest at Kerry's wedding gave me the opportunity to see different things. I knew that Kerry was going into this half heartedly which would be why the flowers didn't match the colour scheme or why the music was completely irrelevant. She also had over one hundred guests that I felt overwhelmed to be sitting in the middle of the ceremony surrounded by people I don't know. I couldn't see Perri and Mellissa but I knew they were here. I hadn't seen Max yet either. No one had. That means that everything was going her way. Although she was suppose to be here. James and I left Alice and Frank near the alter since Frank knew Amos and wanted to talk to him.

I saw Kerry's mum as she greeted every single guest. Then I saw Mrs Martinez and her whole family. Amelia who was now eleven and would be going to Hogwarts in September looked like an angel in her light pink dress. Dylan led them over to James and I.

"So that's who Diggory is." Dylan spoke with venom in his voice.

"Yeah I can vaguely remember him from school." Sirius replied from behind. "He was the first seventh year we pranked."

"Of course that's how you remember him." I replied sarcastically I couldn't remember him at all.

"Where's Max?" I asked.

"Lily she's run away again, she won't be back until after the holidays." Sirius told me like I had lost my mind.

"No she told Kerry she would be here for the wedding." I replied.

"I don't know maybe she's too far away and can't get here in time. Well we need to take our seats unless we want to get run over by the bride." Dylan laughed but I knew he was thinking about Max. Deep down we knew she wouldn't come back, I'm sure Kerry knew too.

At least he wasn't taking this too hard. It must be hard on both of them to love someone but know you can't be with them.

The music started and the bridesmaids appeared.

Kerry must have had her eyes closed when she chose the bridesmaids dresses. They were too baggy and didn't fit right plus they were a brownie beige colour. Obviously she just said yes to anything her mum said. The irises didn't match the green seat covers and streamers. The dresses didn't match the iris's the only thing that matched was the green seat covers with the balloons Sirius and Dylan set up away from Mrs Scott's gaze. (The balloons were multi coloured so only two out of twenty balloons matched).

Then Kerry walked down the iris petal covered isle. Her arm wrapped tightly around her dad. Everyone stood up and turned their heads. Mixed results throughout the crowd. I saw Mellissa and Perri who were sitting on the other side trying to take in the bizarre colour scheme I could see them give a disapproving tut as Kerry walked down the aisle to the altar. I could only image what they were going to say to Kerry at the reception. My eyes met Kerry's. I gave her a small nod and watched as the tears escaped through her eyes. I hope she's wearing water proof mascara. The only thing to complete a ruined wedding is wedding photos of the bride with mascara running down her face.

As Kerry passed us I turned to James. "I hope our wedding will be completely different."

James put his arm around me and allowed me to nuzzle into his chest. "It will be, you may have tears of joy but they will be tears of happiness not of sadness and we will be looking at each other with nothing but love and compassion not wanting to be apart and looking forward to the rest of our lives together."

"I guess it would be totally inappropriate if I kissed you right now," I sighed "because that was lovely and if I wasn't already I am now completely in love with you." I whispered into his ear.

"Oh will you two stop with the lovey dovey stuff. At least until you are happily married and standing somewhere where I can't see you." Sirius said loud enough for people to take their eyes of the bride and groom and towards us.

A little girl in front of us even shushed us. Sirius replied with a soft growl.

"Well done Sirius now I can cross getting shushed at a wedding off my bucket list." I whispered.

(James POV)

For anyone who knew Kerry would know that this wedding wasn't her. She used to be bubbly and energetic. She used to be a ray of sunshine and would always smile. Find the good in bad situations. This, the brown dresses, green seat covers it wasn't her. She stopped being her once 7th year started. I hated them for making her do this. I hated Amos Diggory; he looked like he was enjoying it. I hated her parents for making her do this and I hated her for giving in. I hated Dylan for letting her go and I even hated the rest of us for not preventing this from happening.

Kerry used to be a real people person friendly with most people but now she has turned into someone who looks for worst in situations and can't stand romance. She tries to make her life simple but instead makes it even more complicated. I'm sure there was a way out of it but she had already spun her web not knowing where the start and end is.

"Do you Amos Diggory take Kerry Scott to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked.

Wow we're already halfway through the service.

"I do." Amos grinned and turned to his guests. What an attention seeking idiot.

"Do you Kerry Scott take Amos Diggory to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked Kerry who was sobbing now.

"I…"Kerry turned to face her parents who nodded encouragingly. She turned to her family, Amos's parents, Amos, us. Dylan. Her gaze lingered on him the longest before she turned towards the priest.

Do it I thought, say no. Run away, anything but say I do. I thought.

"I do." She said quietly between sobs.

I watched as Dylan clenched his fists. I guess he was using all his will power not to go up and punch Diggory right now. If he did though I think I would join him.

The only option for him was to walk out. Actually it was more like storming out. I watched Kerry's gaze follow him with longing. All she had to do was say I Don't and she would be out there with Dylan living the life she wanted. For Dylan I was going to object when the priest asked why the shouldn't be together but that question never came. After the vows they went straight to the bonding and exchanging of the rings.

Amos held out his hand and Kerry slid his ring on his finger. Then Amos went to slide the ring on Kerry's finger but she never gave him her hand. She took a step back.

"Come on Kerry you can do it." I heard Lily mutter.

"Just turn around and walk through the doors where Dylan is waiting." Sirius whispered next to me.

It almost looked like Kerry heard him because she turned to face the door.

"Kerry what do you think you are doing." I heard her mum screech.

I turned to Sirius. Things were about to become interesting. Both of us smiling.

"Kerry you get back up to the alter and marry Amos Diggory before I'm killed in this war." Mrs Scott shouted.

"Why, I don't love him." Kerry shouted back.

I smirked at Sirius while everyone gasped. Only those closest to Kerry knew the truth. If only Dylan was here. I turned to see where he went. He didn't look like he had gone too far because he had come to a halt in the doorway. I could tell he had just run back when she shouted that.

Kerry saw him and smiled. The first time I had seen her smile in months.

"But I love you." Amos said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No you don't, you loved someone else, had her child and then moved on to me because I'm younger. How long were you going to go out with me?" Kerry shrieked. "If you loved me you would know that none of this is me. Maybe you should have gotten to know me before all of this was planned. Maybe you should have never stepped into my house."

This wasn't Kerry she never spoke like this. She never spoke her mind. She kept friends she didn't like and never befriended the bitchy girls. She chose people wisely. Maybe the old Kerry would reappear if the wedding is cancelled.

"Kerry you are getting married today whether you like it or not." Mr Scott said threateningly.

"I know what happened to my aunt I know how she really died. Because she was pushed into this. Do you want that happening to me?"

Both her parents looked speechless.

(Lily's POV)

Come on Kerry fight for what you believe in. Everyone in our group had their own trait but Kerry she had all of ours. She was a people person like Alice, Smart like me I guess maybe smarter, dedicated, she fights for what she believed in like Max. Could talk about anything like Mellissa, create awesome fashions and is a trend setter like Perri. She is a joker like Sirius, looks for the good in every situation like James and hides secrets like Remus.

Every single thing she hid from all of us from everyone was revelling itself. Everything she bottled up was starting to bubble and rise to the surface. We all thought that she would reappear if she never married Amos but this wasn't her she never shouted at anyone.

"I don't want to marry Amos, your suppose to marry someone you love not someone your forced to love. Did you really love each other at the start or was it all false."

"Kerry you're out of line, this is not the place to discuss this now get back up to the alter so we can finish this wedding and move onto the reception." Mrs Scott said calmly trying to get everything back into order.

"Mrs Scott maybe we should call this off, postpone the wedding until this is all sorted out." The priest butted in.

"I'm sorry Kerry but you agreed to this. If you got outstanding results for every NEWT than we would have called this wedding off. You knew the deal. Now kiss your new husband so we can get to the reception."

"Exactly you told me that if I got all outstanding results than this wouldn't happen. My results haven't arrived yet so why is this happening?" Kerry shouted back at her mum.

She didn't know. The results came last night there must be a reason her parents hid them from her. Whatever hope Dylan had disappeared from his face, we were fighting Kerry's losing battle. Kerry had no choice she was going to marry Amos Diggory and become his wife. As long as she becomes an Auror she won't lose herself.

I saw James and muttered it's over. He nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me the results came? Why didn't you show me the letter?" Kerry shouted pulling out her wand and holding it up to her mother's throat.

Her mum was terrified. Kerry had completely disappeared.

"Kerry stop she's your mum." Mr Scott yelled running to aid his wife.

Kerry who had stopped crying during the shouting let a tear escape. "Why didn't you show me my results?"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed. You got four outstandings and one acceptable." Mrs Scott said quietly letting a tear escape as well as she pulled a piece of parchment from her robes.

Kerry read it and it looked like she was going to collapse. Just as her knees gave in a pair of hands caught her. Amos kissed her, slipped her ring on her finger and carried her out. All while she was unconscious.

Sirius shook his head in disgust. James just pulled me in tighter afraid of what would happen if he let me go. Dylan was ready to hex Kerry's parents. The priest didn't know if they were legally married yet because they kissed and exchanged rings but they didn't vow to each other. The wedding guests were still in shock over what happened, the truth had come out it was an arranged marriage and no one knew who to console. Mrs Scott was distraught over the thought of condemning her daughter to this and Mr Scott looked like he would never forgive himself.

Mellissa and Perri walked out first, they were leaving for France tonight anyway and I didn't know if they were planning to stay for the reception. Sirius James and I followed them leading the rest of the guests out.

**Author's Note. **

**Well there's something to think about. Kerry married Diggory and not Dylan. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year. Hope 2012 turns out to be an amazing year. Please R&R tell me what you think. I don't know how long it will take to write the next chapter I'm still planning some of the storyline. Sorry there wasn't a lot of James and Lily in that chapter and the might not be much in the next chapter either.  
Keep reading.  
SpringBabe. **


	26. Epilogue

Chapter 26: Epilogue

No one got into the reception after the wedding. Sirius tried to enjoy himself among Kerry's relatives but it didn't work even he couldn't enjoy the party. Dr Martinez took the kids home when it was obvious nothing was going to happen. Dylan left soon after once he said goodbye to Kerry. Perri and Mellissa left promising to write once they were safe in America after that they didn't write again. Everyone found out why Max didn't make it to Kerry's wedding the day after when they all read the copy of the daily prophet and found out she was murdered before reading the front page.

Sirius blamed himself, Dr Martinez and the kids were worse than when Nick died, Dylan went back to being quiet. James stayed strong for Lily even if he was torn inside while Lily and Alice cried every night missing all their friends. Remus soon missed his friends to much that he moved in to James' place along with Dylan and they all helped each other heal.

Once Regulus heard that Max had been murdered he became a spy for Dumbledore since he felt that he owed it to his brother to try and help him.

Kerry came back from her Honeymoon to find out that her mum lied to her as she received outstanding NEWT results, Max was dead, and that Perri and Mellissa were gone. In the end she ran away from her family and Amos and moved in to James' place. To avoid Amos at the ministry she flooed straight to the Auror department and straight out. Kerry begged Amos for a divorce but he wouldn't accept it unless they spent a year together and agreed that a divorce was best. Kerry agreed and moved back in with Amos where she made his life difficult. In the end he settled for a divorce after six months.

Amelia started at Hogwarts where she excelled in all her classes that she got put up in made life very hard for him. In the end he agreed to a divorce after 6 months. Hamish's year and joined his pranking gang. Ella and Monique started their 6th year missing the others although they were more popular than any of the 7th years since they used to spend time with Lily, James and the group and enjoying their NEWT classes as they passed every subject well enough to continue with it although they dropped History of Magic and Astrology.

James and Lily got married on the 20th of February 1979. Dylan and Kerry got married as soon as her divorce with Amos was settled. It was only private no friends or family. Frank proposed to Alice during the Christmas holidays and got married in August.

Sirius, James, Dylan and Kerry passed their first year of Auror training and started their second while Alice and Lily passed Healer training with flying colours and became assistant Healers.

Ella became Head Girl and favourite of the school since she could balance her time well and knew when to have fun. Lily was demoted to second favourite Head Girl. Monique and Ella both passed their NEWTS well enough to become an Auror and Healer. Sirius, James, Dylan and Kerry finally became Aurors and got to watch Monique start Auror training. Lily and Alice became full time Healers and got to see Ella a few times.

Alice and Lily became pregnant around the same time both expecting boys at the end of July or start of August. It was then that Dumbledore heard the prophecy and Snape overheard the start.

Since James' house was occupied with their friends it was never peacefully enough for them both. In the end Kerry and Dylan got a three bedroom wing including two bathrooms, Lily and James got a five bedroom wing including three bathrooms a study, a living room and a kitchen. Sirius and Remus were pushed into the third wing that included four bedrooms, three bathrooms a living room and a kitchen that they shared with Dylan and Kerry. Peter was offered a place at James' house but he refused saying that his mother needed him.

On July 30th 1980 Alice gave birth to Neville Longbottom. Both Alice and Frank were overjoyed with happiness.

On July 31st 1980 Lily and James became parents to Harry James Potter. Lily was already at St Mungos visiting Alice when her water broke and was given a room next-door to Alice. Sirius became Harry's Godfather.

When all the visitors left Dumbledore came and told the prophecy to Alice, Frank, Lily and James encouraging them to go into hiding. Sirius became secret keeper for the Potter's and Frank's mother became the Longbottom's secret keeper.

Just before Christmas Dr Martinez disappeared. Amelia and Hamish were taken in by Dylan and Kerry.

Regulus soon felt the pressure of becoming a spy and tried to quit being a Death Eater. He was soon murdered on Voldermort's orders by Lucius Malfoy. Snape then came to Dumbledore begging him to keep Lily safe.

After a year in hiding James showed Dumbledore his invisibility cloak wondering why it hadn't faulted yet and if it would still protect the family when they wanted to go outside. James became restless once he left his job. Both he and Lily were able to afford not having jobs while they were in hiding. Sirius also convinced them to change secret keeper to Peter since no one would suspect him and there was no way he would become a Death Eater.

On October 31st Lily and James were murdered by Voldermort and Harry was sent to his Aunt's. No one knew that Lily was four months pregnant with her second son.

On November 1st Alice and Frank were tortured by Bellatrix, her husband, Barty Crouch Jr and another Death Eater until they were no longer able to live properly. They were sent to the permanent ward in St Mungos and Neville was sent to live with his Gran.  
Sirius was arrested and Peter turned into a rat which he stayed as for the next 12 years.

Remus couldn't believe only Dylan, Kerry and himself were left and soon moved out to join the werewolves. Dylan and Kerry offered Half of Potter mansion to Ella and Monique since it felt way to empty with none of their friends there.

While looking through files Kerry found out information on Peter Pettigrew and found out that he was the secret keeper instead of Sirius. The information was overlooked and Sirius was given life in Azkaban. Dylan and Kerry didn't give up and tried their hardest to free Sirius. In the end they gave up and accepted they were all that was left.

**Author's Note. **

**Well that's the end of that story. Sorry if I rushed the epilogue but the story had finished and I felt that you needed to know how it all ended. **

**Please tell me what you thought and look out for any other stories I have written.  
SpringBabe. **


End file.
